The Way To His Heart
by tmntyyh
Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants. Warnings inside. Rated for later, and reviews make it longer.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter One

Reno pouted as he looked across the bar; the entire group of Avalanche was having a get together and quite a few of them were loud drunks.

"Reno, what's wrong?" Elena asked as she sipped from her "sissy frilly drink," as Reno called them.

"Nothin', yo," he said, slouching forward in his seat. As he rested his head on the table, Reno realized that he could see the rest of Avalanche in his glass. He stared at the group in his glass, but really at just one person; Vincent.

"Something's wrong with him," the redhead heard Elena say to Tseng.

"What else is new?" his boss muttered.

"Well, never like _this_; look at him, he looks almost heartbroken."

"Yeah right, Reno in love? That'll be the day."

Reno mocked those words as he stared deeper into his glass, not noticing when someone came up behind him.

"Are you feeling all right, Reno?" Tifa asked, making the Turk jump in his seat.

"Y-yeah! Just fine! Why, yo?"

"You seem to be...sulking almost."

"I ain't sulkin'," he muttered, pouting even more.

"I think I know what's wrong," she said, smiling.

"An' that'd be...?"

"You have a crush on someone!"

Hearing this, Reno turned a deep red, making her laugh.

"So, is she in here?" Tifa asked, sitting down next to him.

"Don't ya have a bar to run?"

"It can wait. Oh, is it Yuffie?"

"That's sick, yo! Yuffers? I'd rather be locked in a small room with the rest of ya Avalanche wackos than spend a few minutes with her!"

"Well, you seem to be staring at us, so it has to be someone in our direction..."

"...W-what'd ya mean that I'm starin' at ya guys?"

"Oh, come on, Reno, I'm not stupid. That, and your blush gives you away. ...So, are you going to tell me who do you like?"

"...Can ya keep a secret? An' I mean not tell _anyone_!"

"Sure."

"'Kay... Ya promise not ta laugh, right?" When she nodded, Reno took a deep breath. "'Kay. ...I...well, I like...Vince."

"...Are you serious?"

"What? Ya think I'm lyin'?!" Reno snapped, his face burning until it matched the bright shade of his hair.

"It's just...odd."

"The fuck's _that _mean?"

"It's, well, hard to see you and Vincent together."

"Ya think?!"

"Well, I could see you with Cloud, or even one of the other Turks, but Vincent?"

"Think I got the point, Teefs," Reno muttered, sulking even more. "Plus, I can't figure out how to get his attention."

"Well, Vincent is kind of observant," Tifa said, discreetly looking at the ex-Turk, who was standing in a corner while Yuffie tried to get him to join the party.

"So?"

"So, he might already know that you like him." Seeing how the Turk turned a chalky white, she continued. "But he might not! Hmmm..."

"Hmmm? Hmmm, what? C'mon, yo. You gotta help me out here!"

"All right, all right, calm down, Reno. ... ...I think you might just want to talk to him, see how he acts to your company, first. Then go with it; confess to him."

"An' then he'll shoot me!" Reno hissed.

"Oh, he will not. I'll let you in on a secret of Vincent's: he's a big softie."

"Yeah right!"

"I'm serious! He might not look like it, but he's a cuddly kind of guy."

"Yer pullin' my leg, ain'tchya?"

"I'm being serious. Oh, you can bring Vincent a drink!"

"...Will he drink it?"

"Well, I've only seen him drink one kind of alcohol... But yeah, he should drink it."

"What is it?" Reno asked as he watched Tifa mixing a dark red drink.

"It's a strange mix of alcohol that only Vincent seems to like." As she handed it to the Turk, Reno smelled the drink befor crinkling his face up in disgust.

"It smells horribly sweet!"

"Yeah, it tastes sweet, too. I think he has a sweet tooth, but you'd never guess by looking at him."

"Duh!"

"Now, go talk to him!" Tifa said, pushing the Turk in the gunner direction.

"Fine, sheesh. But if I die, I blame you!"

Reno carefully walked over to the ex-Turk, making sure not to spill the sweet drink.

"Hey, Vince," Reno said, softly, getting the man's attention as he stood only a foot away. "Got somethin' fer ya."

"...That would be?" Vincent said in a soft, rumbling voice.

"This," the Turk said, holding out the drink.

"...Thank you."

Vincent delicately took the glass from the redhead with his right hand, looking carefully at the dark liquid in the glass.

"...So..." Reno drawled, wondering what he could say. "...Ummm..."

"Is there a particular reason that you are here, Reno?"

"Not really, no."

"Hm."

Reno began to squirm under the Vincent's intense gaze.

"You might find you time better spent if you spend it with someone else," the ex-Turk said before he began o unbuckle the collar of his cloak to take a sip of his drink.

"Nah, I'm fine here with ya," Reno said, watching as more of the gunman's face was revealed. The Turk found himself entranced with the new sight of his face while the taller man took a small sip.

"Heeeyyy, Vin!" a drunken Cid called out, getting both of their attention, and ruining Reno's train of thought. "C'mere!"

"I will pass, Chief," Vincent said, declining the offer.

"C'mon, loosen up an' drink like a man!"

"Cid, you would not be able to handle what I can drink," he said, grinning almost evilly. Reno noticed this because he could see how the alcohol was beginning to stain his lips a blood red.

"Vincent might be right, Cid," Tifa said, grinning. "I don't think you could handle what he drinks."

"The hell I can't! Pour me one of them blood-sucker drinks, Teef!"

Reno watched all of this, with mirth-filled eyes, smirking when Cid took a large gulp of the dark liquid just to choke.

"The fuck's this?! Syrup?!"

"It's Vincent's special drink," Tifa said, chuckling.

"The hell's in it?" Reno asked, turning to look at the tall gunman, who was smiling as he took another sip.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that..."

"Ya ain't gonna tell me are ya?"

Vincent just smirked before taking another sip. Reno just grinned, glad that he could at least get the man to talk to him.

"Hey, Vince, I gotta question fer ya..."

**End of Chapter One**

Review for the next chapter. An' let me know what ya think. If I get none in 'bout a week, I'll just delete it ('s my policy -- takes up space).


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Two

"Hmm?" Vincent murmured, taking another sip of his blood red drink. The crimson eyes remained on the Turk though, keeping the shorter man in his sights.

"Why'd ya come?" Reno asked, pausing once he realized the choice of words that left his mouth. Instantly the gunner froze, looking at him with wide eyes, having stopped himself from choking on his drink.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Sorry, sorry! Wrong words! I _meant_: why'd ya show up fer the reunion?"

As the question was reworded, Vincent relaxed a bit more, taking another sip before responding, knowing the the redhead was watching him intently.

"Yuffie," the stoic, vampire looking man replied.

"Oh," Reno said, feeling a pain rip through his heart. "So...are you two..._dating_?"

At this question, the ex-Turk coughed on his drink, feeling the fluid making it harder to breathe. Instantly Reno was smacking his back, hoping to help the taller man breath properly.

"_What_?!" Vincent practically shrieked, looking at the Turk as if he grew a second head and was spouting show tunes.

"Ya all right back there, Vampy?" Barret called out, getting their attention.

"Fine," he replied before focusing back on the Turk. "Reno, why would you think that I would..._date _Yuffie?"

"Ya aren't?" the redhead asked, feeling the hope bubble up in his chest again.

"No."

"But, then why would ya come for her, yo?"

"I plan on being able to sleep in the near future _without _have a small ninja follow me around, pestering me to the brink of suicide."

"True... Ya mind if I ask another question?"

"I have the feeling that you would ask regardless of what I say," Vincent said, a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "So feel free."

"Kay. What the hell are ya actually drinkin'?"

The gunman grinned, "Did you actually think that I would just give you the answer now?"

"It was worth a shot," Reno said, grinning as he shrugged. He noticed how the grin on the gunner face grew a bit while he took another sip. "So..."

"Are you thinking of another question?"

"Yup! I got one!"

"Hm?"

"What're ya doin' after the party, yo?"

"...I had not thought of that... I will most likely go to sleep."

"Sleep? Aww, c'mon, ya can have more fun than that!" Reno said, smiling widely as he grew more comfortable having a conversation with the ex-Turk.

"What would you suggest, then?"

"Lets go clubbin'!"

"Clubbing?"

"Yeah! We'll go to another bar, get more drinks, dance, and go home when we can't remember where it is!"

"You see that as fun?"

"Well, yeah. Gotta admit, it's better than sleepin'."

"Not really, Reno. Plus, everyone in Avalanche has had a long day. It would probably be best if we all unwind rather than party with you Turks."

"Awww," the redhead pouted, looking pitifully at the brunette.

"...Maybe next time, Reno," Vincent said, watching how the Turk instantly brightened.

"Anyone need a refill?" Tifa called out, immediately getting shouts from the men around the bar, most specifically Cid and Barret. "How about you, Vincent? Would you like some more to drink?"

"I believe that I have had more than enough to drink, Tifa. Thank you," he replied, smiling slightly at the bartender.

"Ooh! Can I have a rum and coke?" Reno asked, grinning widely.

"Sure thing," she said, shaking her head as she walked away, snickering softly to herself.

"Rum and coke?" Vincent asked, his eyes sparkling slightly in the dim light; mischievously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing."

"...I get the feelin' ya've got somethin' ta say." Vincent just barely shrugged and Reno made a face in return.

"HEY!" a voice rang through the bar, getting everyone to turn in that direction. "We're holdin' a special surprise tonight at the Seventh Heaven, right Tifa?" Yuffie asked, standing on top of the clean counters. After the bartender continued, she turned to the others in the bar. "Okay! We've done a poll, and we're going to need the following guys to come behind the counter! Ready?" Hearing the encouraging shouts, she grinned deviously. "Okay! Come on up: CLOUD!" The blonde swordsman blushed brightly but was pulled over to the front of the bar. "Good! Now: NO WAY! It's Oldie-Moldy CID!"

"Hey! Fuck off Brat!" Cid growled as he was pushed up by Barret, who was laughing maniacally.

"And last, but definitely not least: VINNIE!"

"Vinnie?" Reno asked, looked at Vincent, who had turned a few shades paler than normal.

"I am _not _going to degrade myself up there," the gunner said, glaring at the Wutian ninja.

"COME ON, VINNIE! Get up here!" she shouted, getting the others in the bar to shout for him to join in.

"Well, how bad could it be?" Reno asked, grinning.

"Devastatingly bad," Vincent sighed.

"COME ON, VINNIE!"

"...I have the feeling that I am going to regret this," he sighed, slowly walking to the front of the bar to stand beside his comrades.

"Great! Now, everyone break out your gil! We're holdin' a good, old-fashion male auction!"

"WHAT?!" Cid belted out. "How the fuck's that 'old-fashion'?!"

"Hey! We decided it is! That's how!"

"We? Who do you mean by that?" Cloud shrieked, looking like he was close to passing out or running out the front door. Yuffie grinned widely. "Vincent, Cid, if we run, we can make it to the door..."

**End of Chapter Two**

Review for the next chapter. Gotta say: tons of love from ya'll. Made me so happy!

Thanks for reviewing:

**yumie-darkness123**: Aww, thanks, sweetie! (Fer the encouragement an' sweets!)

**D3OPH3ST**: Wait no more (fer _this _chapter)!

**KT**: 'Kay, I won't delete it, ya'll'll prob'ly kill me! Well-_snickers_-, there's plenty of time fer disappointment! -_Laughs_-Well, as I'm sure ya heard me say b'fore, ya'll have to wait an' find out!

**blueravenchick**: -_Snickers_-Prob'ly drive it into the ground! But here's more fer ya!

**NicotineGum**: -_Laughs_-**_ALL _**the thin's I do are weird! 'S what I do! -_Grins evilly_-Well, ya know, it could go either way. 'Cause Vince is uke, but so is Reno. We might have a vote!

**artistsrhot**: Well, ya'll have to wait an' see, now won't ya?

**Reafu**: -_Laughs_-An' ya'll be disappointed ta know that I ain't one of 'em! This'll just be another random thin' I'll work (not too hard, mind ya) on.

**Rayvne Rayne**: It'll be random, that I promise! Honestly, I made up the drink ('cause I don't drink) but apparently, it's really a drink! ...I know, I was shocked.

**tala-fangirl**: -_Smiles widely_-Glad ta hear it!

**Axiroxa**: -_Snickers_-Ya have really high hopes. Just be prepared fer disappointment!

**Maumse**: -_Laughs_-Love ya too, babe! -_Snickers_-I ain't spawnin' anythin' 'til age twenty at the earliest! Here ya go!

**Ricoch3t**: -_Laughs hysterically_-Does humiliation count as sufferin'? 'Cause that I can do!

**MoonGoddessKonoko**: -_Laughs_-. Thanks, an' me too!

**Take Me To WOND3LAND**: -_Grins_-I'll take that as a good thing!

**xChristabelx**: Well, here ya go, sweetie!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Three

"Lock the doors!" Yuffie shouted, having heard Cloud's plan. Almost immediately, the doors to freedom were not only locked, but guarded, leaving them no chance to escape.

"We're as good as dead," Cloud whined as he dropped to his knees, the only thing holding him upright was the quick grip of Cid and Vincent.

"Get a grip, man!" Cid snapped as they pulled the blonde leader to his feet. "What are ya, a man 'r a pussy?!"

"Okay!" Yuffie shouted, commanding attention once more. "To start us off is Cloud! Give it up for the emo-est blonde ever to be alive!" Cheering erupted from around the bar as Cloud was pulled on top of the counter while Yuffie moved to the far side. "And to remind you of what your betting on: it's to spend an entire day with one of Avalanche's Top Three: with the exception of the Old Man!"

"HEY!!" Cid snapped, punching the girl in her calf.

"Ow!"

"Watch it, Brat, or I'll knock ya off the damn thin'!"

"Shove it, Oldie-Locks! Now: let the bidding begin at seven hundred gil!" Yuffie shouted, grinning widely.

"Eight hundred!" a woman yelled out, waving her arm.

"Nine fifty!"

"A thousand!"

It was about now that Reno gave up listening, hurrying back to the Turk's occupied table. Once he was sitting next to Rude again, he searched his pockets for his wallet, glad that he had cashed his check before heading to the bar.

"Okay! Going once...going twice...SOLD!" Yuffie shouted, getting Reno's attention again. "For three thousand, six hundred, and twenty four gil to the lady in pink!" She began to clap, getting the others in the bar to do the same as they cheered. The Turk noticed that Tifa was sulking behind the bar and he could not help but smile, no matter how mean it seemed, knowing that she had lost a bet.

"Who would have guessed that he was worth _that _much?" Elena asked.

"He's not," Tseng said, smirking. "That just shows how desperate some people can be. Honestly, spending that much for a day with the blonde. I bet he cowers from her the entire day."

Reno snickered lightly as he looked back at the bar, watching how the swordsman eagerly jumped down from the counter and hid behind it, even as Vincent, sort of, tried to comfort him while Cid just laughed.

"Next up: the man as rusty as his flying metal death-traps; CID!" Yuffie shouted.

"Brat!" Cid snapped, smacking her in the back of the head once he was standing on top of the bar's counter. "Yer lucky 'm drunk or I'd hurt all three of ya!"

Hearing this, most of the patrons began to laugh, while the Wutian girl glared at him.

"Bastard," she hissed. "Right, so we'll start the bidding at five gil!"

"**_WHAT_**?!"

"Hey: you're old and rusty, not to mention you'll probably _die _before the actual date!"

"The fuck I will! An' why's _Spikey _worth more than _me_?!"

"'Cause he's prettier an' less likely to die!"

"I ain't that old!"

"You're ancient!"

As the argument continued, many of the drunken men continued to laugh and cheer. While this went on, Reno began to count how much gil he had on him, also trying to remember how much he had save in his account.

"Please tell me that you aren't going to bet on the bitter, old blonde, Reno," Tseng said, watching as the redhead paused and looked up.

"Aww! I lost my count!" he whined, beginning to start over in his counting. "An' I ain't gonna bid fer a date with the grouch."

"Then...what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I get it..." Tseng said, grinning knowingly. "You're going to bid on a date with Valentine."

Hearing this, the Turk blushed greatly, and tried to listen in on the auction, hoping to ignore the other Turks.

"And SOLD!" Yuffie shouted, grinning maniacally. "For three hundred, sixty gil to the creepy man wearing neon green! Remember: be safe, wear a rubber!"

Laughter erupted once more from the men in the bar, while the women blushed. Tifa screamed out at the ninja, who was giggling while Cid jumped down off of the bar.

"You are not responding to that, Chief?" Vincent asked, looking as puzzled as Cloud, who was still cowering. "I am impre-"

Suddenly, the blonde reached over and pushed the ninja girl off of the counter, making her fall to the floor with a shout. The older blonde grinned triumphantly while the gunner sighed.

"I stand corrected."

"Why you-" Yuffie shouted, scrambling to her feet.

"Yuffie," Tifa said, grabbing a hold of the girl's wrist. "Don't you have something else to do right now?"

"Oh yeah!" she said, quickly climbing on top of the counter again. "Attention everyone; we've saved the best for last: VINNIE!"

"Yuffie, I am not sure-" Vincent began to say, just the be pulled onto the counter by Cid.

"Hey, I was sold, an' so was Chicken-Shit over there!" Cid said, grinning widely. "Yer turn, Vamps!"

"'Vamps'?"

"Yeah! Now, get ready!"

"What?!"

Suddenly, Vincent was standing on top of the counter just like the others before him. His left eye twitching as he looked out over the cheering crowd, uncomfortable with being the center of attention.

"Okay!" Yuffie shouted, grinning widely as she looked at Vincent. "Anyone's allowed to vote, myself included, so we'll start the bidding at a thousand gil!"

"What?!" Cid snapped, swinging at the ninja once more.

"Hey! Quit it, Oldie!"

"How come Vince gets more at the start?! He's older than I am!"

"One: those years don't count! An' two: he's _WAY _prettier than you!"

The encouraging cheers from around the bar agreed with her, making the gunner groan a he blushed, attemting to hide into the depths of his cloak.

"On with the bidding!" Yuffie shouted, jumping up and down on the top of the bar, nearly falling off a few times.

"Eleven hundred!" a man shouted out before Reno was given the chance.

"Twelve hundred!" Reno shouted, waving his hand.

"Thirteen hundred!" Yuffie shouted, grinning widely. "Yay! I'm winning!"

"Fourteen hundred!" Reno yelled, glaring at the Wutian girl.

"Two thousand!" a different man screamed, getting everyone's attention.

"I feel so humiliated," Vincent moaned softly to himself, speaking a bit earlier than he should have.

"Hey, let's give the bidders a view of what their buying!" Yuffie offered, quickly bouncing to Vincent's side and grabbing a hold of the edge of his cloak, tugging on it so it revealed a good majority of the leather underneath. Feeling exposed, Vincent blushed madly before turning to pull the material out of her grip. "Check out that ass!" she shouted. Loud cheering came from those in the bar, including Reno, while Vincent turned a dark red, tugging on his cloak and wrapping it around his body.

"Yuffie, you might die tonight," he growled, listening to Cid's loud laughter behind him.

"Three thousand!" Reno yelled, feeling his face heat up.

"Oh! Four thousand!" Yuffie yelled back, glaring at the redheaded Turk, who was glaring just as much at her.

"Five thousand!"

"Six!"

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

"Ten thousand!" Reno yelled, hearing the shocked gasp that came from around the bar.

"Reno, how can you afford that?" Rude asked.

"Yeah, just yesterday you stole five gil out of my purse for the vending machine!"

"Hey, this's dippin' into my drinkin' money, yo! Now, shush!"

"Eleven thousand!" Yuffie shouted.

"Someone, _anyone_, kill me please!" Vincent practically moaned.

"Eh, where's the fun in that, Vamps?!" Cid asked, grinning widely.

"Twelve thousand!" Reno growled.

"Thirteen!"

"Fourteen!"

**End of Chapter Three**

Review for the next chapter. Eh, felt like updatin' this one right away; I was interested in what would happen.

Thanks for reviewing:

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Flinches_-It's the cute looks that always gets me... He's gonna try. Ooh, an' I just love cookies with girlie gay boys! ...So much fun!

**KT**: -_Laughs hysterically_-I am! (Bit of a sadist too, but oh well!) Hmm, true. -_Grins_-We'd _ALL _'save' him...fer our own personal uses... Well, ya'll see just what happens.

**MoonGoddessKonoko**: I know; it was short. -_Laughs_-Well, he's gonna damn well try!

**D3OPH3ST**: -_Laughs_-Question is: would they make it that far?

**xChristabelx**: -_Snickers_-I thought it would be a good idea. Well, Vince did say 'next time'! So, we'll see.

**MoroTheWolfGod**: Yup! Here ya go.

**Broken Gem**: He is! -_Grins_-I think we'd all break out our purses an' wallets if he was fer sale! Ooh, hadn't though 'bout that! But, some competition would be good fer Reno! -_Snickers_-He would too, just ta bug her!

**Maumse**: -_Laughs hysterically_-Yup!

**tala-fangirl**: -_Grins_-Same here!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Four

"You aren't winning this!" Yuffie shouted. "Fifteen thousand!"

"You ain't, though!" Reno shouted back, glaring darkly at her. "Sixteen thousand!"

"Seventeen!"

"Eighteen!"

"Reno, this is so embarrassing to watch," Tseng muttered, shaking his head.

"I think it's cute!" Elena cooed.

"Twenty-five thousand!" a new voice yelled out, getting everyone's attention.

"...No way, yo!" Reno said, gaping as he stared.

"Reeve?!" Yuffie shrieked over Cid laughter.

"...Does this mean I've won?" he asked, grinning widely.

"Never! Twenty-six thousand!"

"Twenty-seven!" Reno shouted.

"Fifty thousand!" Reeve said, his grin growing as the rest of the bar gaped.

"Let's see you top that, Reno," Tseng muttered before taking another sip of his beer.

"Argh! Fifty-one thousand!" the redhead growled.

"Reno, how much do you have saved?!" Elena asked.

"Again: _drinking _money! Emphasis on DRINKING!"

"Still!"

"Sixty thousand!" Reeve replied, making the thin Turk and Wutian ninja fume.

"OH!" Yuffie snapped, "fine then! Sixty-five thousand!"

"Yuffie, how can you afford this?!" Tifa asked as she tried to pry Cloud out from behind the counter.

"Hey! I'm a princess! I can afford it!"

"Yeah right! Can't ya tell by her _princess-like _manners, Teef?" Cid shouted, laughing once more until the ninja kicked him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Next time I'll kick you in the head! ...Not like it'll damage anything!"

"Sixty-six thousand!" Reno called out.

"...I feel like a piece of meat for sale," Vincent muttered, still hiding inside his cloak.

"Fuckin' expensive piece of meat, Vince!" Cid said, grinning as he and Tifa managed to pull Cloud out of hiding. "Welcome back, Spikey!"

"Seventy thousand!" Reeve said.

Hearing this, Reno groaned, letting his head fall to the table with a loud thud. "I...I can't bet higher than that..." the Turk whined. "I can't win!" Beside him, Tseng was chuckling, which did not go unnoticed by the Turk, either. "It's not funny!"

"Err... Seventy-five thousand!" Yuffie shouted, glaring at Reeve, who was still grinning at her.

"Eighty thousand!"

"Argh! Come on! Let me win!"

"Not a chance, Yuffie. ...Are you going to bid, or do I win?"

"Eighty thousand and one!"

"Eighty-five thousand!"

"Argh... All right! ...I...I give up... Are you happy?!"

"Quite."

"Fine! ...Going once... ... ...Going twice... ... ... **_Oh, I hate you, Reeve_**! Sold! For eighty-five thousand gil to Reeve..."

Cheers came from the people while Vincent quickly got down from the counter and stood next to Cid and Cloud.

"Is it over?" the blonde swordsman asked, looking around the bar. Vincent nodded to him a small smile broke out on his face. "Thank the planet!" With that said, he quickly ran out of the bar, making Cid laugh once more.

"Poor fucker's scarred fer life!" the remaining blonde said.

"I believe we all are," the gunner replied, noticing Tifa's staring toward the door. "If you wish to follow him, you might want to close down the bar. We can clean up."

"We?!" Cid asked looking at him with disbelief.

"Fine," he replied with a soft sigh. "_I _will clean up."

"Are you sure, Vincent?" Tifa asked, biting on her bottom lip. "I mean, it's-"

"It is all right, Tifa. Plus, it is probably not good for Cloud to be outside in his current state."

"I'll say!" Cid commented before walking away.

"Thank you, Vincent! I owe you one!" she said, smiling before turning to the other patrons. "Okay! It's closing time! Everyone out!"

"We can stay, right, Tifa?" Yuffie asked, pouting as she looked at the bartender. The taller woman nodded before leaving the Seventh Heaven, following the last person out. All that remained were the remaining Avalanche and Reno, who still had his head resting on the table.

"Well, 'm gonna hit the hay! See ya later," Barret commented before heading up the step to the spare rooms. The rest of the group, with the exception of Vincent, Reno, Reeve, and Yuffie agreed and went up after him.

"No hard feeling, guys?" Reeve said, smiling at them.

"It's not fair!" Reno whined, lifting his head off of the table just to smack his forehead against it again. "It ain't!"

"I agree with the Turkey!" yuffie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You better sleep with one eye open, Reeve!"

"Likewise, Yuffie," Vincent nearly growled making the girl grin meekly.

"Aww, come on, Vinnie! It was all in good fun!"

"For who?" Reeve asked.

"Quiet, you!"

"...Sorry."

"Plus you helped Tifa earn more for her bar! So it wasn't all bad, was it?" The gunner said nothing, deciding to just raise an eyebrow at the girl. She smiled greatly at him. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Night Vinnie! Sweet dreams!"

"What about me?" Reeve asked. "Don't I get a 'good night' too?"

"Nope! You bought my date, so you'll just be lucky if you have any materia when you wake up!" With that said, she walked up the stairs, leaving the men alone.

"...I should probably go hide my valuables," he said to Vincent smiling at him. "Good night, Vincent. See you tomorrow! Night, Reno." A low groan came from the Turk, who just waved a goodbye, not bothering to lift his head from the table.

"...Are you all right?" Vincent asked, carefully looking at the redhead.

"It ain't fair," he whined, sulking. The ex-Turk shrugged before heading towards the bar's counter, looking for a cloth and some cleaner to wipe down all of the tables with. Once he had the required items, the brunette began to clean the opposite side of the Seventh Heaven, saving the table that the redhead was resting on for last. When he was done with the table, he stacked up the chairs on top.

Looking at the distraught Turk, the gunner sighed softly. "It will be hard to clean off this table if your face is attached to it," he said, still looking at the Turk. Sighing once more, he put down the cloth and bottle of cleaner, taking a seat next to the redhead. "...Reno."

"Mmm?" Reno mumbled, not moving.

"Are you going to stay here all night?"

"... ... ...No."

"Then should you not get home?"

"I dun' wanna, yo."

"...Would you mind lifting your face from the table long enough for me to clean the table?"

"...Sure."

Reno sat back in his chair, letting his head roll back as he stared at the ceiling, listening to the gunner gently clean off the table.

"You can put your head back down if you wish," Vincent said, standing up from the table. As he began to put the unoccupied chairs on top of it, a chill ran down his spine. Looking over, he noticed that Reno was looking at him. "...Yes?"

"Nothin'," the Turk replied, still staring at him. He suddenly stood up, which quickly got the gunman's attention. "Hey Vince?"

When he turned to look at Reno, something warm was pressed against his lips. His eyes widened as he felt Reno press his body flush against his own, fingers threading through his hair. The gunner pulled back a bit, breaking the kiss.

"Reno, wh-what-"

The Turk just smiled greatly at him, making Vincent feel nervous.

"You are drunk, you do not know what you are doing," he said, watching as the redhead frowned.

"Am not, yo!"

"Reno..."

"Okay, so I am kinda! Doesn't matter! Now, pucker up!"

"What?!"

**End of Chapter Four**

Review for the next chapter. I'm gonna try to update this daily, 'cause I think it's fun.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Broken Gem**: -_Laughs_-I have a feelin' that no mater how I end a chapter, people'll want more! Of course!

**MoroTheWolfGod**: If he wins he will!

**D3OPH3ST**: -_Grins_-I know, shockin' huh! Well, ya never know, but yeah, he's serious!

**yumie-darkness123**: Neither do I! ...Unless I've completely snapped (those days are far an' few in between). Yay!

**xChristabelx**: -_Laughs_-It wasn't that much of a cliffhanger...I think. -_Snickers_-Well, ya never know. Ooh, an' thanks fer the turkish delight!

**Ricoch3t**: -_Laughs_-Yup! I love the Cid vs. Yuffie action, too. It's fun, 'cause I hate her, an' Cid's good at takin' her down a few pegs.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Five

Reno was stopped when Vincent pushed against his chest firmly, leaning back far enough to keep their lips from meeting again.

"Reno," Vincent said, eyes a bit wider than normal. "Y-you are not thinking straight..."

"'M I thinkin' in a rainbow?" the redhead asked, grinning widely before he tried to get another kiss out of the ex-Turk, resulting in the gunner practically lying on top of the table. "C'mon, yo. What's the hold-up?"

"Again: you are drunk. Therefore, you will either not remember it tomorrow, or would and then would regret it."

"Or, I'll remember it, an' want more!" the Turk whined pouting playfully at the gunman. "Can't ya jus' humor me?"

"It would not be-"

Before Vincent could say any more, and before he could prevent it, Reno ended up getting another kiss out of the man, nearly lying on top of the ex-Turk in his attempt to get it. The redhead had closed his eyes as he kissed the older man, not seeing how the brunette's eyes had widened drastically before rolling into the back of his head, his eyelids fluttering shut.

When the kiss broke, by Reno leaning back, the redheaded Turk licked his lips, looking down at the ex-Turk with a happy smile. His smile just grew when he realized that he could hear the gunner breathing, usually he could not hear such a soft sound, so he took it as a compliment. Vincent's eyes opened and he opened his mouth, about ready to speak. Before he could even say a word, Reno's lips smothered his again, his tongue slipping into his mouth easily. He felt the hot tongue sweep over his teeth before a low growling emanated from his throat, his eyes slipping shut once more as he grabbed a hold of the Turk's forearms.

The next thing Reno knew, he was flipped onto his back, lying across the table with Vincent lying firmly on top of him. The redhead moaned as he wrapped his arms around the gunman, desperately clutching at the back of his cloak, the thick material folding easily under his fingers. He groaned into the ex-Turk's mouth as he rocked his hips up, grinding himself against the gunner. Another low growl came from the taller man, who, in the heat of the moment, bucked his hips down, bringing them more pleasure.

Suddenly, Vincent pulled back, his eyes wide as he panted, staring almost guiltily at the Turk.

"Wh-what's wrong, yo?! We-we...we were just-! An' I-! An'-an' _fangs_! Beautiful, sharp, pointy _fangs_!" Reno started to say, pouting at the gunner.

"We sh-should not do this," Vincent quickly said, looking down at his shoes. "You already have a significant other that you should be with right now. ...Plus you are drunk, and I would be taking advantage of you in your current state. While your _girlfriend _would think that you are cheating on her."

"H-hey now," the redhead replied, getting off the table and realizing just how much Vincent had moved back. "Now, what makes ya think that I-"

"We're back, Vincent!" Tifa suddenly said, swinging the door open and pulling the distraught-looking blonde inside of the closed bar. "Did everyone go to bed, already?"

Reno groaned softly when they walked in. "Yup!" he replied, sounding far too cheery and almost tricking the gunner into thinking that he was; he would have been completely fooled if he did not notice how the redhead's thin fingers twitched a bit. "Just barely went up!"

"Great! And thanks again for your help, Vincent. You're more than welcome to spend the night."

"It was no problem, Tifa," Vincent said, his soft voice having returned to normal. "Do not worry though, I have a room in a hotel across town. Besides, I am sure you will have your hands full with the rest of Avalanche tomorrow morning."

"Oh! That reminds me! You'll be here for breakfast before your date with Reeve, right?"

"I do not wish to imp-"

"Come on, Vincent," Cloud said, smiling slightly at the gunner. "It's rare when the whole team is together to relax. ...Please? For us?"

"...All right," Vincent sighed, caving to their will.

"Hey, can we stop by fer breakfast, too?" Reno asked, smiling widely as a plan quickly formed in his head.

"What, why?" Cloud asked, while Tifa just smiled knowingly.

"Teef makes good food, yo!"

"Sure thing, Reno," Tifa said, smiling even wider. "All of the Turks are welcome over. Now, come on, Cloud, we're going to have a big day ahead of us."

"Yeah. Night Vincent. ...Reno."

"See you two tomorrow! And sorry you didn't win, Reno."

"Same ta ya, Teefs! Night, lovebirds!"

Tifa blushed greatly before glaring at the grinning redhead, Cloud just looked puzzled before the bartender began to push him towards the stairs.

"Good night to the both of you," Vincent said, nodding towards them as they waved, well Tifa waved, Cloud nodded back.

"The door will lock automatically when it closes! Night boys!" Tifa yelled out as she forced the swordsman farther up the stairs.

"...Sooooooo," Reno drawled out, grinning victoriously as he leaned towards the gunner. "Did ya enjoy it as much as I did?"

"Reno," Vincent said softly, sounding almost sad as his face turned a light shade of pink. "I apologize for earlier. I should not have kissed you-"

"So, ya didn't, yo?"

"Well...I..."

"Ya did, didn't ya?" The redhead grinned widely, stepping closer to the taller, cloaked man.

"I-it does not matter. You will go home and sleep off the alcohol, probably not remembering this moment tomorrow."

"Mmm, but what if I do?"

"...Then you will regret it. ...I already mentioned this, right?"

"'M regrettin' it right now."

"...See? Then there is no need-"

"Lemme finish! I ain't regrettin' the kiss, jus' how short it was, yo," Reno purred, licking his lips sensually.

"R-Reno, we should not-" Vincent paused when he took another step towards him. "...Should not do this..."

"Well, ya enjoyed it, right? So why not?"

"I believe that I have already went over this..."

"Refresh m' memory," Reno asked, eventually cornering Vincent against a wall.

"This is Tifa's-"

"Hey, Vincent!" Cloud called out as he walked down the steps, his boots making loud sounds that reverberated throughout the empty bar. "Are you still here?"

"Yes," the gunner said, just loud enough for the blonde to hear him.

"Can I ask you something?" the blonde said before looking at Reno. "...Alone?"

"I...should get home," the redhead muttered, pouting before walking out of the bar, dejectedly. As he walked towards the door, he shuffled his feet, taking his time as he tried to listen in on the swordsman's question.

"...It's about Tifa," the blonde whispered, making Reno strain to hear.

"Then again, I don't wanna miss this!"

"Reno, go away," Cloud muttered, glaring at the Turk.

"Hey, I spent time with Teefs earlier, so I might have somethin' ta say!"

"...He has a point," Vincent said, his voice making the Turk smile widely. "Tifa was talking to him for a while before the..._auction _began." Hearing this, the redhead paused, realizing just what the bartender meant when she mentioned how much he notices.

"It's just..." Cloud paused, frowning a bit. "Well...do you think she... ... ...She might..."

"Dude, grow a pair of balls an' go after her! She likes ya, yo! An' ya like her back, so go up there an' "keep her company", if ya know what I mean!"

"Reno!"

"Although it did not have to be said in that manner," Vincent muttered. "He might have a point about your lack of ambition, Cloud."

"Still!"

"Though, I do see your point, also."

"Hey! Who's side are ya on?!"

"...Was I supposed to be on one? ...I did not realize that I was back in elementary."

Cloud snickered, making Reno fume.

"Yeah! Choose a side!"

"I choose...not to choose."

"...Not fair!"

"Life is not fair, Reno."

"Ya've got a reply fer everythin', don'tchya?"

"No."

"Yes!" Cloud said at the same time, getting Vincent to look at him questioningly. "...Well, when you feel like talking, you do."

Reno snickered while the gunner just shook his head.

"Well, is this all that you wanted to ask, Cloud?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll let ya get to your room. Get some sleep, Vincent."

"...You, too."

"And Reno?"

"Yeah?" the redhead asked, looking cheerful.

"Get out."

"ASS!!"

Vincent snickered softly to himself as he walked towards the door, while Cloud walked towards the upper rooms, trying to ignore the sounds of the Turk trying to follow him quietly.

**End of Chapter Five**

Review for the next chapter. Okay, 'm kinda leanin' towards havin' Vince be the uke...mainly 'cause they're both ukes...an' I kinda prefer it. Plus, Vince can be more of a woman...an' Reno a womanizer (when he ain't takin' it up the ass!). ...Or, like **Kigichi **said (an' I think it's a good idea), that they can switch off an' on (one'll be the uke, then the other -- a bit of a translation fer those who don't speak 'creep').

Thanks for reviewing:

**misumisu84**: -_Grins_-I know, but he's fun ta tease! Thanks!

**Broken Gem**: I thought it would be fun. -Snicekrs-Think everyone felt bad fer Reno, but I have a plan! ...Kinda. (It's kinda half baked...but then again, I don't like plannin'.) -_Sighs_-Ah, cliffhangers, fun fer all...an' I mean all my crazy-ass personalities!

**Maumse**: Good ta know! Ya Vince always ends up gettin' shafted in my fics...-_laughs_-all puns intended! -Snickers-He prob'ly won't (Vince ain't that kinda guy, yanno?) -_Laughs hysterically_-I dunno...maybe Reeve enjoy that a bit too much! He might come in his pants! Thanks!

**MoroTheWolfGod**: Yup!

**MoonGoddessKonoko**: -_Snickers_-I didn't think that anyone would see that comin'! Thanks! I did too!

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Laughs hysterically_-! Yay fer cookies! ...'M beginnin' ta think that all this sugar's gonna go to my boobs... Prob'ly shouldn't have said that... Oh well!

**tala-fangirl**: Thanks, sweetie!

**xChristabelx**: -_Smiles happily_-Thanks! I found it amusin', too! ...Most likely!

**Ricoch3t**: -_Laughs_-All's fair in keepin' me amused! -_Grins widely_-Ehh, 'm also a ReeveVince shipper... ('m a shipper fer Vince an' almost anyone... almost!) -_Snickers_-Well, the wooin' ain't done yet! He's gonna have ta work a bit harder ta get some 'a Vince fer keepsies! Well, we'll just see how lucky Reno gets

**Favrite of Chaos**: -_Smiles_-No prob, sweetie!

**Kigichi**: Yeah, I've been havin' difficulties tryin' ta figure out who's gonna be the uke. -_Grins_-An' yeah, those're six good reasons! Oooh...hadn't thought of them takin' turns... 'S a good idea, sweetheart! -_Grins_-Someone else has a fic named "Blondes"? ...Wait, do ya mean my fic? (-_Smiles meekly_-Blonde an' kinda confused here.) Oh, I've got a plan fer Vince's date with Reeve! (I think it's a funny one, too! ...Then again, I've a twisted sense of humor...) -_Snickers_-Yeah, that was one 'a my favorite parts too! (The ass-scene was another!) Ooh...another good idea! Franks 'n' beans! (Translation: Thanks ya! -- 'M kinda redneck!) As fer whether or not he likes Reno, well, that's... ... ...Lost that train of thought! Thanks fer the long review, too, sweetie!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Six

Reno smiled widely to himself as he quietly followed Vincent, hoping that gunner had not heard him.

"Reno, you live in the other direction..." Vincent said, smiling as he continued down the street, noticing how the redhead paused.

"How'd ya...?" the Turk paused, staring at the gunman as he continued to walk away.

"You might want to go home, Reno. You are going to have a hangover tomorrow."

"B-but-"

"I will see you at breakfast tomorrow, now, go home."

"...Fine. Night, Vince."

"...Goodnight, Reno."

Hearing this, the Turk smiled widely to himself before hurrying to his apartment, finding himself eager for the next day to come. As soon as he was inside his apartment, having to spend five minutes searching for his keys, just to find them in his front pocket. When he was inside, he quickly got undressed and climbed into bed, wearing just a pair of dark green boxers.

Hours later, the redhead groaned as light shone in his eyes, drawing him from his dreams. Opening his eyes, the Turk groaned, rolling over as pain filled his head. In his pain-filled hazed, the redhead blindly reached for a few pills that he had lying on his bedside table just for an occasion. Dry swallowing them, Reno groaned as he finally opened his eyes and stumbled out of bed, his head still throbbing. He tried to recall what had happened the night before, and found the main thing he could recall was Vincent.

Puzzled, he headed towards the shower, hoping it would help clear his mind. Once he was completely undressed and under the hot water, the Turk worked on remembering what had happened. Suddenly his eyes opened widely and he hurried out of the shower. "Fuck! I can't be late! Please don't be late!" he yelled to himself as he sprinted into his room, nearly crashing into his bed as he looked at his alarm. "I'm late!!"

Reno scrambled to get ready as quickly as he could, hurrying to get out of his apartment. Once he was groomed enough for his liking, the Turk ran outside, rushing to get to the Seventh Heaven. Once he reached the bar, he ran inside to find no one but Tifa.

"Sorry, Reno," the bartender said, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "You missed breakfast a while ago." The Turk groaned, smacking himself in the forehead. "I made you a plate anyways. That way, you can still have something to eat."

"Did I miss anything else, yo?" Reno practically pleaded, looking at her desperately for any news.

"Not much, just breakfast."

"What about Vince?"

"What about him?"

"Did he say anything about me?"

"He didn't say anything other than usual, which wasn't more than thanking me for the food, but not eating it."

"He skipped breakfast, yo?"

"He normally doesn't eat with everyone...we still haven't been able to figure out why."

"Well, where's he now?"

"He's out on his date, like Cloud and Cid are."

"Do you know where they are?"

"No. Why? ...You weren't thinking of crashing it, were you?"

"Me? No, never, I wouldn't dare!"

"You liar! Reeve paid a lot for his date with Vincent, you know!"

"I know," Reno groaned, pouting again. "...Do you have his phone number?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I wanna call him tonight, why else?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you'd call during his date?"

"No!"

"You're such a liar, Reno!"

"Aww, c'mon, yo! Please?! Ya can't tell me that if ya had Chocobo-Head's number ya wouldn't be callin' him at all times of the day! ... ...By the way, how'd last night go?"

Tifa blushed greatly before smacking the Turk upside the head.

"Ow! The fuck's that for, yo!"

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell!"

"Ah ha! So ya kissed! ...At the very least."

"Reno!"

"Hey, you said it!" Reno shouted, grinning triumphantly even as she hit him in the arm. "Please, Teef? Ya helped me out so far, I need some more help!"

"Why should I?" She asked, smiling.

"'Cause I gotta prove somethin' ta Vince!"

"What?"

"It's...kind complicated."

"Tell me and I might just give you his phone number."

"What this?! A bribe?!"

"Damn straight. Now get talking."

"...Yer gonna make a wonderful wife fer Spikey. Ow! ...Fine, sheesh. Okay, last night...Vince an' I kinda...kissed."

"What?! When did this happen?"

"When ya were playin' "Find the Chocobo"! But it didn't really go as planned."

"Oh, no. What did you do?"

"Me?! I didn't do anythin'! Hey, don't give me that look! ... ...Okay fine! So I did a little somethin'. But he ended it an' went off, sayin' I was drunk an would regret it, an' that I already had a girl!"

"You already have a girlfriend?! How could you do that to Vincent?!"

"No, no, no! I don't! ...He...just thinks I do, yo."

"Oh really, now why would he think that?!"

"I dunno...oh, damn."

"So you do?!"

"No! I swear I don't, Teef! ...It just might 'ave _seemed _like I did earlier that day."

"What did you do?!"

"It's a long story, yo!"

"Reno, what did you do?!"

"How was I supposed to know that he found out?"

"You have a girlfriend, Reno?!"

"No! She wasn't a girlfriend, yo!"

"I can't believe you actu-" Tifa stopped when she read the phone ringing. Glaring darkly at the redhead she reached for the phone. "I'm not done with you, yet! ...Hello? Oh, hi, Reeve! What? ...What do you mean?! Which hospital?! ... ...O-okay! I'll-I'll call the others and we'll meet you there! ...Was he still breathing? ...Oh, thank God. I'll get everyone together, you just stay with him! Bye, Reeve."

"What's goin' on?" Reno asked, feeling his heart stop with Tifa's next words.

"Reeve's taking Vincent to the hospital. Now, come on! We're going to get the others together!"

**End of Chapter Six**

Review for the next chapter. Sorry fer the wait, had a ton ta do in a few days. An' after spendin' yesterday in the rain after 3 plus hours 'a testin' an' before a few hours of hangin' out with my dad, shoppin', I was drained an' went ta bed early.

Thanks for reviewing:

**misumisu84**: -_Laughs_-Did ya think he would? Not while I'm the one writin' this! -_Grins pervly_-He prob'ly will!

**Favrite of Chaos**: -_Grins_-Of course!

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Laughs_-Well, ya never know! 'S not like I wan't 'em ta get bigger 'r nothin'. that an' every once in a while my inner voice goes on vacation an' doesn't let me know ahead of time an' I don't catch myself 'til later. Oooh! COOKIE! Mmm, peanut butter-y goodness! -_Grins widely_-Yup!

**D3OPH3ST**: -_Laughs_-Yup! Run, Cloudy, RUN!!

**xChristabelx**:Thanks! I...often write Vince as uke...dunno why, but I think that's his place; under another man with his legs spread! Yeah!

**Kigichi**: -_Laughs_-Well, ya never know; someone might have a fic with the same name. -_Laughs hysterically_-Ha! Moody-King-Of-Emo-ness! Quickly! The King requires a nice fuck session! Get Reno, Cloud, Cid, Rufus, Seph... Fuck, jus' get 'em all an' we'll weed out the Uggo-No-Go's! Ooh...that's given me an idea! -_Snickers_-Chaos's cuddly! ...Drink Chaos! (C'mere -_hic_- Turk! 'M gonna -_hic_- gonna snuggle 'n cuddle 'n...-_passes out drooling_-) Ha, testin' messes with my already wired brain! -_Grins_-That did make me smile, though! -_Laughs_-Reno's claimed like luggage in an airport! Mmm...RufusReno! -_Laughs_-An' if yer missin' one 'a those, ya can substitute a EMR! ...Kink! Here ya go!

**Broken Gem**: -_Laughs_-It's almost creepy how ya just read my mind! True!

**tala-fangirl**: Thanks! Here ya go, sweetie!

**Maumse**: -_Snickers_-Ain't it? -_Grins evilly_-Well, that's the question, ain't it? Ya'll have ta wait an' see! -_Snickers_-I prefer Mug ta Gatorade. ...More sugar, more buzz. -_Laughs_-Or really, really desperate (HORNY)!

**carefreecat**: Aww, thanks! Hmm, that's an idea! Well, we'll just see, now won't we? -_Laughs_-Why'd ya read this if ya don't like the pairin'? That's good ta know, though!

**RainbowChocolateSporkYeti**: -_Laughs_-Jeez, at first, readin' the first sentence, I though this was this story's first flame! No worries 'bout that, sweetie, 'm continuin' it. -_Snickers_-Yeah if there's one thin' I do, 's smut! Of course he does! -_Laughs_-LOVE the way ya ask please!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Seven

"What do ya mean _hospital_?!" Reno shouted a Tifa pulled him towards the door, making sure to leave a sign and lock the door as she ran out of her bar. "The fuck'd Reeve do?!"

"Not now, Reno!" the bartender snapped, running down the block with the redhead right behind her as he pulled out her cell phone. "Pick up, pick up! ...Yuffie! Call everyone and tell them to get to Saint Mary's hospital immediately! I don't care what they're doing; Vincent's in the hospital! I'll tell you when we get there! Make sure to call everyone! ...Bye!"

As soon as Tifa hung up, she tightened her grip on the Turk and ran even faster, ignoring the man's complaints throughout the entire run. A few times they had to stop for traffic, letting the Turk catch his breath while the martial artist just impatiently tapped her foot. At every given chance, she ran, yanking on Reno's wrist to get him to keep up.

After well-over twenty blocks of running, they had made it to the gray, dark-looking hospital, which made Reno flinch at the sight. She still ran up the steps to the front door, ignoring how the redhead had stiffened slightly as they ran into the lobby, past those waiting for treatment, and up to the front desk.

"Which room is Vincent Valentine in?" Tifa nearly shouted, making the meek woman behind the desk jump slightly.

"A-are you family?" she stuttered, looking at the pair.

"Well-"

"Yeah, we are!" Reno cut in, nudging the bartender. "What of it?!"

"N-nothing, sir! I''ll...I'll check right now." She eagerly began to type at her computer, wanting nothng more than to get rid of the energetic pair standing in front of her. "Umm...he's not in a room right now."

"What?! Why not?!" Tifa shouted, stopping herself from slamming her fists down on the desk, instead, she nearly crushed Reno's wrist.

"I-it says here that he's in testing right now."

"T-testing? What testing?" Reno asked, feeling his blood run cold as he instantly thought of all of the stories he had heard about the ex-Turk's time spent under Hojo's testing and 'care'.

"It says for his condition..."

"What condition?!" Tifa snapped, just as Yuffie came barelling into the hospital.

"Vinny?! Tifa! Where's Vinny?!"

"Testin', yo," Reno answered just as more of Avalanche ran into the lobby.

"What happened?!" Cloud asked as they all formed a circle around the desk, making the woman feel extremely nervous.

"I don't know!" Tifa practically cried out, letting go of Reno's wrist, which had turned a light red in her grip. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist pulling him close as she hugged him. "On the phone Reeve sounded panicky."

"Where _is _Cat-Boy?" Cid asked, lighting his cigarette.

"Umm...sir? You can't-" the woman started to say just to flinch when the pilot glared at her.

"He's probably with Vincent," Nanaki said before facing Tifa. "Did you find out what room they are in?"

"He ain't in a room," Reno cut in, rubbing his wrist in an attempt to get the feeling back in it. "Said he's in _testin_'."

"Excuse me," a new voice cut in, getting the group's attention. "Is a family here for a Valentine? Vincent Valentine?"

"We are!" Tifa called over, getting the doctor's attention.

"Okay," he said, smiling as he neared them. "He's being moved to a room as we speak. Room A-112."

"What happened?" Cloud asked, staring blankly at the doctor.

"Well, as far as we know, Mr. Valentine has suffered from a severe allergic reaction. Though we do not know what triggered this reaction, we have run some tests and are awaiting the results. ...I can take you to see him now." The group nodded, but the man did not move. "I must warn you, though, he will not be able to speak to you."

"What? Why not?" Tifa asked, immediately thinking of the worse thing that could have happened.

"Mr. Valentine had to be intubated so he could breathe, but we have left him a white-board and marker, so he can still communicate with you," he said before turning around and walking down the hallway, making the rest of the group follow him. Once they were standing outside the door, the doctor gave them a nod and a smile before walking away, leaving them alone in the busy hospital.

Cloud nodded as he took a deep breath, reaching for the door and noticing that he could hear Reeve talking softly on the other side. The blonde grabbed onto the golden handle, turning it softly while the rest of the group prepared themselves for what could lie in the room. He opened the door widely, allowing Avalanche to see into the plain, white room.

"Oh, Vincent!" Tifa cried out, rushing to the gunner side. She gripped the pale man's hand, noticing the thick tube that ran into his mouth. The gunner was wearing just a thin, white, paper gown that showed off much of his skin. He reached down to grab onto the thin, white blanket around his waist, pulling it up higher in an attempt to retain some dignity in front of the women. Looking at the gunner, Reno could see the red splotches on his skin; signs of a forming rash.

"Good, can you guys explain to Vincent that this was not his fault? He won't listen to me," Reeve said, smiling at the rest of Avalanche, and Reno.

"What? Why would you think this is your fault, Vincent?" Cloud asked, noticing the slight glare that Reeve received from the gunner.

"I have become an inconvenience to the day that Reeve has paid much for," Vincent wrote down before holding up the white board, his near-perfect cursive standing out in straight lines.

"Nonsense!" Reeve countered, still smiling.

"Still, it would be only fair for me to pay for the amount that you have bid, seeing how it would be unfair for you to pay for something that you did not get," the gunner wrote down, making Reeve speechless.

"He's got a point," Cloud mumbled as he sat down on a vacant chair.

"Cloud!" Tifa snapped, staring incredulously at the blonde.

"He does, though."

Hearing this, the brunette gunman nodded. Feeling a bit irritated, he lightly scratched at his left arm, just to have his hand gently smacked away.

"It'll spread if you scratch it. ...Hey, Vinny," Yuffie said, sitting down next to Tifa. "Know what you need?" Puzzled, the gunman slowly shook his head, making the ninja smile greatly. "You need something to brighten up this room! I'm going to hit the Gift Shop and pick up a bunch of stuff for you."

"Yuffie!" Tifa called out as the Wutian ninja headed towards the door. "You're going to _pay _for those items, right?" The girl nodded before leaving. "I have a feeling that she is going to be stealing from the hospital," she sighed before going after the girl.

Avalanche and Reno then settled themselves around the room, getting comfortable as they waited with Vincent.

"Hey, Vin," Cid said, taking another puff on his cigarette. "Any idea what sent ya here?" Rather than write anything down, the gunner shook his head. "Oh well..."

The room went silent again, and Vincent decided to write the group a message. "You do not have to wait here with me. I am sure that you all have something else that you would rather be doing than sit here. I can wait by myself," Vincent wrote, getting the group's attention once more.

"What kind of friends would we be if we just left?" Cloud said, smiling slightly.

"Shitty ones," Barret answered, grinning widely.

"Thanks, Barret."

"No problem!"

Once more, the room was engulfed in silence, one that Reno felt the need to break.

"Hey, how's 'bout we play a game of hangman. yo?" Reno suggested, finally speaking up.

"What are ya, five?!" Cid snapped, rolling his eyes at the Turk.

"Well, it would kill the boredom," Reeve said. "...And Vincent can come up with the phrases!" Instantly the gunner raised his hands, shaking his head as he denied the role. "What else could we do then?"

"Slowly die?" Vincent wrote down, shrugging.

"Vincent!" the group called out, admonished.

"Least ya know Vampy's got a sense of humor," Cid said, snickering.

"A twisted one, at least," Barret added.

"Reeve, may I ask you a question?" Nanaki asked, looking up at the man from his position on the bed, curled around Vincent's feet.

"Sure thing," the man said, smiling at his friend.

"What happened on your date?"

"Oh," he said, his smile faltering a bit. As he opened his mouth to speak, a bright red light filled the room and a loud siren cut him off.

"What's going on?!" Cloud shouted, quickly standing up as another doctor ran into the room. "Hey!" he shouted as hshe ran over to the machines, quickly turning them off.

"The fuck are you doing?!" Cid yelled, abruptly standing up along with everyone else, with the exception of Vincent.

"He needs those to breathe!" Reno yelled, sprinting over to the doctors side. "Are ya tryin' ta kill him?!"

**End of Chapter Seven**

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**carefreecat**: -Laughs-'S an interestin' story though! Yeah, that's true. well, wait no more!

**limpet666**: -_Smiles_-Yeah, I kinda suck, I really do, at narrative...an' I keep forgettin' ta do it. -_Laughs_-No worries there, jus' wonderin' 'bout a plot...(to plot 'r not ta plot? 'Zat is the question!) -_Snickers_-Yeah, still suck at narrative, but I'll try. Yeah, I like Reeve ('cause ya know he's gay fer Vince!). Yay fer ReeveVince! ...Prob'ly shouldn't say that in a RenoVince fic, but oh well!

**Favrite of Chaos**: -_Snickers_-Ya'll have ta wait, an' no!

**Maumse**: -_Snickers_-Hey, well, what's a story without suspense? -Laughs-Nah, it'd take more than that ta make Vince break down (strip show)!

**xChristabelx**: -_Grins happily_-Nope, I ain't kiddin' ya; that's where I left ya! It made me happy too! Here ya go!

**D3OPH3ST**: -_Laughs_-That's the question, ain't it? -_Laughs hysterically_-That was great!!

**misumisu84**: -_Grins_-Wait no more!

**Kigichi**: -_Laughs_-'S good that they meet now, 'cause they're gonna see each other a LOT! -_Laughs even harder_-Butter knives hurt! But nope, no butter knives fer Vince! -_Snickers_-Send me a copy!

**tala-fangirl**: Here ya go, sweetie!

**Ricoch3t**: -_Laughs_-Well, ya'll have to wait an' see, now won't ya? -_Snickers_-Nope! An' I can!

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Laughs_-Yup! Thanks fer the cookies!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Eight

Vincent's chest jerked as he tried to breathe, the think tube keeping him from getting a full breath, while the actual machine kept him from getting air. Instantly everyone had circled the gunner and the doctor, murder in their eyes as they glared darkly at her. As his vision darkened around the edges, bright spots dancing in his sight, the ex-Turk reached for the tube in his mouth. When he gripped the tube, hands grabbed onto his own, pinning his wrists to the bed.

"Hey! You can't remove that!" she snapped before turning towards the door. "I need an oxygen tank in here, stat!"

Noticing the glassy look in the gunner's eyes, Reno panicked. "He needs ta breathe, yo!"

"He can't have the tube removed!" She shouted at him, getting the redhead to glare at her. "Where's that oxygen tank?!"

"Why can't he have it removed?" Cloud asked, his left hand clenched into a fist as he watched how Vincent wavered a bit.

"What's goin' on, too?" Barret yelled over the sirens.

"We're going into evacuation mode!" she said, looking at the group. "We just received notice of a possible bomb and aren't taking any chances! And why he can't have this removed? His doctor told me that his throat swelled during his reaction. Removing this tube could close off his throat! If that happened, he'll need surgery right away, surgery he can't get during evacuation!"

As soon as she finished speaking, Vincent slumped back onto his pillow, his eyes closed and lips taking on a blue tint.

"I NEED AN OXYGEN TANK NOW!!" she screamed over the loud sirens before turning back to him. "Looks like this tube coming out far quicker than it should! You might want to hold him down in case he struggles!" Cloud, Cid, Reeve, and Reno nodded, all holding onto a limb as they prepared for the worst to come. The doctor nodded grimly as she angled Vincent's head, taking a hold on the tube. "I'll make this quick, but it'll be very painful for him. And one of you has to give him CPR while I get that damn tank!"

Once more the members of Avalanche nodded and she quickly pulled out the tube, the wet sound making the group cringe, but Vincent remained still. As soon as she got rid of it, the doctor sprinted for the door, making good on her part of the deal. Reno, not waiting for the rest of the men to decide who would bring to gunner back, hurried onto the bed, straddling the ex-Turk, pressed his lips onto the brunette's, and resting his hand under his neck to make it easier for him to accept the air before breathing deeply down his throat. He then began to add compressions to the gunner's chest, remembering his training.

"You know CPR?" Nanaki asked, slightly surprised.

"Shinra standard training," Reeve said, watching as Reno continued to preform CPR on the pale blue gunner.

Suddenly, a ragged wheeze came from Vincent, who jerked at the sudden intake of air into his lungs. His eyes flew open as more wheezes came from him. Laughter came from Reno, who suddenly wrapped his arms around the brunette, hugging him tightly as tears came to his eyes. The rest of Avalanche smiled happily while the gunman looked around, confusion easily seen on his face.

"'M so happy yer alive!" Reno cried out, rocking Vincent back and forth as he held him. His breath heating the ex-Turk's ear as he held him even tighter.

"He's breathing? Good!" The doctor shouted as she entered the room, pulling a silver tank in after her. "Sorry, Mr. V., but that tube's just going to be replaced with another." The gunner nodded as Reno got off of him, and the bed, his thoughts feeling thick as his eyelids felt far too heavy. "Looks like it's going to be lights out for him soon. Then we have to get out of here! Safest bet is by the fire escape now that the front door sectioned off!"

As she said this, the doctor wheeled the tank over to Vincent, pushing him down so he was lying on his back, still wheezing as he struggled to breathe. "Just relax," she called out to him, just loud enough for him to hear. He nodded, as he lied back, eyes slipping shut as she gently opened his mouth. Not giving him any more warning than that, she quickly worked on inserting the tube, feeling how his throat resisted to the intrusion. "His throat's going to be sore for a while," she murmured before turning to the group. "Now! Everyone out! We need to get to the back parking lot before the investigation team comes in!"

Cloud nodded before reached down and carefully picking up the seemingly asleep ex-Turk. "Let's mosey!" he shouted before walking towards the door, taking his role of leadership once more.

"_Let's mosey_?!" Reno asked, his face scrunching up. "'S he serious?!"

"Unfortunately," Barret muttered as they all left the room, entering the now empty hallway. "Where to, doc?"

"Down this hallway, take a right!" She shouted, "you'll find the escape! I have to find other patients first! Remember: back parking lot!" She then went down another hallway, leaving the group of misfits by themselves.

"...Do you think that Tifa made it out all right?" Cloud asked as they hurried down the hallway.

"Just Teef, huh? No worries 'bout the Brat?" Cid asked, grinning widely. "Wonder why, Spikey."

"Shut up," the other blonde hissed, blushing bright red, hoping that the red lights would hide the coloration in his face.

"We should hurry up," Reeve said, picking up his pace and having the others follow him. Once the reached the end of the hallway, the group of men paused in front of a medium sized window.

"This...could be a problem..." Reno muttered while Reeve pulled open the window before climbing out onto the fire escape.

"One of you can climb out next," he said, smiling slightly. "Then we can take Vincent from you, Cloud."

"Then we'll follow," the blonde said, nodding while Reno eagerly climbed out of the window, glad to have a smaller build than some of the Avalanche members. He grinned cheekily while standing next to Reeve, reaching out while Cloud gently began to hand Vincent off to them, careful not to jostle the tube in his mouth. Once the gunner was safely lying in their arms, the rest of the group scrambled onto the fire escape, finding the small area very cramped.

"Let's get to the back parking lot, hopefully we'll find the other's there," Nanaki said, getting everyone to make their way to the ground. Once they were all safely on the cement, it was easy for them to spot the large crowds of people standing around cars. They hurried to the large crowd, hoping to find the rest of their friends. "We should stick together," he said, getting the group to agree.

"Cloud?!" a voice shouted through the mixed voices in the group of patients. "There he is, Teef! I know that hair anywhere!"

"You said that about that woman's hat, too!" they heard Tifa shout back as the two woman joined with the gang. "It's good to see you all again! ...What happened to Vincent?!"

"Long story," Cid muttered, just as an explosion went off on the right side of the building, making everyone flinch at the sound as stone, metal, and concrete debris. "Fer fuck's sake!"

"Looks like there really was a bomb!" Reno shouted just before getting hit in the back of the head with a rather large piece of concrete. The force of the blow knocked him off of his feet, making the redhead glad that Cloud had taken over holding Vincent once he was on their side of the fire escape.

"Ow!" he whined, holding onto his skull as he rose back to his feet. "Think 'm bleedin', yo!"

"Then you might wind up getting admitted to this hospital, also," Tifa said, a concerned look on her face as she examined the wound. "I'd guess that you just need some stitches, nothing else."

"...Think I can share a room with Vince?" Reno asked, grinning wolfishly, noticing how Reeve twitched slightly at the suggestion.

"Probably not," Tifa teased, making Reeve smile slightly while Reno pouted. "I'm sure Vincent will end up sharing a room with a compete stranger because of the explosion. ...And you never finished your explanation earlier, Reno."

"Explanation? About what?" Yuffie asked, smiling as she butted into the conversation.

"Ain't any of ya realized that the damn buildin' jus' blew up?!" Cid snapped, looking at them as if they had just decided to join Sephiroth for a tea party. "...Ya'll finally snapped!"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!!" a voice screamed over a megaphone, getting everyone to turn towards the sound. "ALL PATIENTS WILL BE MOVED TO THE D-WING OF THE HOSPITAL OR TO SAINT MERCY'S! IMMEDIATE PATIENTS HEAD TOWARDS THE BUILDING, THOSE NOT ADMITTED, HEAD TOWARDS SAINT MERCY'S!"

"I think we should stay here," Cloud said, looking down at the unconscious gunner in his arms. "I don't believe Vincent could make it across town with such a small tank of air to rely on."

"Second that," Barret muttered, followed quickly by more agreements.

"Well, what'd ya know, Red," Cid drawled, grinning widely. "Looks like yer goin' ta Mercy's all on yer own!"

"What?! I ain't!" Reno snapped, frowning at the older blonde, who just grinned even more.

"Yer bleedin', boy, so it looks like ya'll be needin' some medical attention," he said, making the redhead pout.

"So? I can wait here for it!"

"Not if yer bleedin' all over the floor, ya ain't."

"Leave him be, Cid," Tifa said, smiling sweetly at the arguing men. "Can't you tell? He's worried about Vincent!" Hearing this, the Turk turned bright red as he hissed obscenities at the bartender. "He obviously doesn't want to leave his side, just like we don't."

"HA! Good one, Teef! Turks only care fer Turks!" Hearing this, Reeve coughed slightly. "Ya don't count, yer part of Avalanche!"

"Thanks...I think," Reeve muttered, grinning slightly at the blonde. "So, shall we get back inside? I'm sure Cloud would appreciate not carrying Vincent for much longer."

The blonde grinned at the group shrugging, "He's not that heavy, you know," he said. "As you _should _know, Reeve, you and Reno carried him for a while." Reeve just smiled, nodding. "But he should probably be resting in a bed; relax, you know."

"Cloud's right," Tifa said, nodding. "So, let's head back!" The rest of the group agreed, some shouting cheers, others nodding, before they began to walk back towards the smoking building, heading towards the still intact side with Cloud in the lead. The rest of the group walked directly behind him, not wanting to be split up from the rest.

"Hey guys?" Reno called out, breaking the relative silence as he nearly stepped on the back of Reeve's heels. "Wasn't Vince's room over there?" He pointed towards the wrecked section of the building.

"Well, there's a chance that his room wasn't damaged..." Tifa muttered, looking towards the ruined section also.

"But if it is... What's he gonna wear, yo?"

"Get yer mind outta the gutter!" Cid snapped, rolling his eyes as he barely kept from swinging at the redhead. "He's got more clothes than what he usually wears. right, Teef?"

"Of course!" She added, smiling widely. "We bought a few outfits for him for when he stays over at my bar. ...You know, he's really good with kids..."

"You're jokin', right?" Reno asked, stopping completely as she looked at the group in confusion.

"Tifa's right," Cloud said, smiling. "When he spends time with us, but doesn't want to be in the bar, he's usually with Marlene and Denzel."

Smiling greatly, the redheaded Turk started to hurry after them, keeping up with the moving group as they entered the hospital, entertained by the thought.

"Oh, Cloud, remember when Marlene and Vincent played dress up?" Tifa asked, smiling widely with happiness.

"I remember there was a lot of tiny pink ribbons in his hair... "

**End of Chapter Eight  
**

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Kigichi**: -_Laughs hysterically_-Ya know, Reeve seems ta be a popular option! But if it were borin' situations, he'd already be dead (one can only take so many convos with Cloud!).

**carefreecat**: -Laughs-See might! -_Dances_-Yay fer muffins!

**tala-fangirl**: Thanks!

**Favrite of Chaos**: -_Laughs_-Uh, wait 'n' see! (Though Reeve's come up as an option already!) But ya'll get your answers!

**Ricoch3t**: -_Grins proudly_-Yeah, I am! -_Twitches_-...Bribes work very well!

**xChristabelx**: -_Laughs_-Think we all have that kinda humor...hell, ya'll're here, ain't ya? Don't think many did! -_Snickers_-Aww, but I ain't done with him yet, 'sides once his turn's over, it's gonna move ta the next one (-_smiles darkly_-guess who!).

**yumie-darkness123**: Nah, ya ain't sweetie! -_Grins stupidly_-Yay fer puddin'!

**Rayvne Rayne**: Here ya go, sweetheart!

**Elichi**: -_Snickers_-It was! Aww, yer so sweet! -_Grins_-Ya know, that's how a lot 'a people find my fics; stumblin'! though, my humor's kinda twisted, thanks!

**D3OPH3ST**: -_Snickers_-True! -_Laughs hysterically_-Hurry, Reno! HURRY! -_Grins_-Tissue?


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Nine

"...Please tell me ya took pictures!" Reno asked, smiling greatly as he looked at Cloud expectantly.

"Why would we?" the blonde replied, smiling, making the redhead groan in disappointment. "We'll remember it forever, right, Tifa?"

"Of course!" she agreed, while they walked over to the front desk, which as still intact. "Excuse me, miss, but we need to have Vincent put back into his room."

"_...Oh no...not you again..._", she groaned. "Last name, please?" the nervous nurse from earlier asked, looking much more calm.

"Valentine," the entire group said at the same time, grinning at each other once they realized what had just happened.

"Okay... Well, he's been moved to room D-328. Unfortunately, his room was leveled along with part of the building. Luckily for him, though, his tests were being processed in a different area of the hospitals at the time, so you should find out the cause to his reaction soon."

"Thank you!" Tifa replied, cheerfully before the large group began to walk away from the front desk.

Only a few feet away from the desk though, the woman called out, "E-excuse me, sir?" They all paused, turning back to look at her. "B-but did you know that you are bleeding?"

"Busted!" Cid called out before playfully, yet roughly, smacking the Turk on the arm. "Look out Mercy, here comes a redheaded hellion!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Reno shouted, running behind Cloud to avoid any more of the blonde pilot's so-called affection. "An' yeah I know, but I ain't ditchin' Vince ta go to another hospital when 'm already in one, so there!"

The woman sighed shaking her head, but knew that he was not going to be going after his declaration. "Well, I can _try _to see if a doctor will look at you, but I make no promises..."

"No worries!" the Turk replied, grinning widely. "No, le's get goin' guys!" Cloud rolled his eyes, along with the rest of Avalanche, but followed the redhead, who was happily walking down the hallway, imitating a march.

"Dork," Yuffie muttered, shaking her head as they continued to follow the Turk until they reached the designated room. Entering the small room, the group noticed that there was only enough room for the gunner, meaning that he would not be having any other roommates. Cloud gently placed Vincent down on the bed, Tifa placing the blanket over the unconscious gunner.

"Should we get a nurse or doctor to hook Vincent up to the right machines?" Tifa asked, looking at the gunman as she asked the group.

"Not it!" Yuffie shouted, smiling.

"I think you _should _after that stunt you pulled in the Gift Shop!" the bartender replied, smiling smugly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't know what the Brat did but I agree!" Cid said, getting the rest of the room to easily agree.

"No fair!" the Wutian nina pouted, sulking.

"Think of it this way, Yuffie," Cloud said, smiling sneakily, "you'd be helping Vincent out." Suddenly she smiled widely, albeit creepily.

"Okay! The great ninja: Yuffie Kisaragi, will do it!" she said before running out of the room, making Avalanche snicker while Reno twitched slightly. While she was away, the rest around the room settled down, occupying the chairs, windowsill, sides, and foot of the bed. While they waited, sections of the large group broke off, talking amongst themselves as time went on.

Before Yuffie could return, a soft groan was heard from the center of the room, getting everyone's attention. They all turned towards Vincent as his eyes fluttered open, red irises coming into view.

"Welcome back, Vincent," Reeve greeted beating Reno to the punch. His bleary eyes looked around slightly, realizing that he had nothing to write on before he made a gesture with his hand. "I would guess as much with how much you've been put through before waking up, but it is still a welcoming sight."

"So, Vincent," Tifa said, smiling at the gunner. "How are you holding up?" He made the same gesture, making the bartender chuckle softly. "Well, Yuffie went to get a nurse or doctor, if it's any consolation."

Suddenly, the small girl and a doctor came into the room, the doctor carrying a pad of paper and pen with him.

"All right Mr. Valentine," he said, placing the items down on the side of the bed, in the brunette's reach. "We'll get you breathing properly soon enough." He reached over and began to start up the machines while Yuffie began to annoy Cid, resulting in the ninja getting cracked over the head. Once the machines were up and running, he quickly switched the tube over to the larger machine, not removing it from the gunner's mouth. "There you go," he said, smiling. "I'll leave those with you," he said, pointing to the pad and pen, "so you can speak more with your friends. And we should be able to remove that tube soon enough, I'd have to say in a few hours at the most."

Vincent nodded to the doctor, who left as quickly as he came.

"Hey Vince," Reno said, smiling greatly, "can ya tell us what happened on yer date, yo? Reeve still hasn't."

The gunman looked at Reeve briefly before writing down his response. "It is up to Reeve to tell at the time being. If he chooses not to, that is his choice and you must live with it."

"I ...can tell you guys," Reeve replied, after everyone read Vincent's reply. "It's no big deal."

"All right," Cloud said as everyone made themselves comfortable around the room.

"Well," Reeve began, smiling meekly. "As you know, Vincent didn't eat during breakfast, so once we were farther into town, I decided to take him to on of my favorite places to eat; he didn't resist, but then again, he rarely does. Well, I ordered a large plate of sesame chicken and some vegetable dumplings for the both of us and we talked while we waited for the food to arrive. Part of the way into the meal, I noticed how Vincent was starting to turn a bit red in the face, and he was scratching at his neck with his right hand. When his eyes started to get a bit glazed, that's when I began to worry. I asked Vincent what was wrong, but he just blinked and got a far away look in his eyes before collapsing off of his chair and onto the floor. Naturally, I panicked and yelled for someone to call 9-1-1. By then, Vincent had stopped breathing, but I was able to get him to do so again before the paramedics came. I called you, Tifa, once we were both in the ambulance and on our way here. ...I still don't know what you had the reaction to, Vincent, but I'm so sorry!"

Vincent quickly wrote down, "It was not your fault, Reeve, so do not worry."

"Vincent's right," Nanaki said, grinning at the man. "You had no way of knowing that he was allergic to anything in the food. And, naturally, Vincent had no way of knowing that he would be allergic to something in food after being locked in a basement for so long."

"True..." the gunner wrote down.

"So, I guess we just wait for the doctor to return with Vincent's results?" Tifa asked, looking at the others for any suggestions.

"Unless we want play that game of Hangman..." Cloud said, shrugging.

"How about it, Vince?" Reno asked, smiling widely at the man.

"...Pass," Vincent wrote down, looking completely serious even in his paper gown.

"Aww, c'mon, yo. What could it hurt?"

"My self-esteem."

"Can not!"

"...Fine then, my pride."

"Will not!"

"Have it your way, then."

"Great!"

Vincent quickly sketched out the design for the person to hang, the the puzzle, having two words, the first with four letters, the second with two, under his drawing.

"Uhh...'A'?" Yuffie guessed getting a head drawn onto the rope.

"'O'!" Barret offered, getting a body.

"'S'?" Tifa guessed, getting the right arm. "...This is hard..."

"'How's about 'T''?" Cloud asked, getting the left arm.

""R''?"" Nanaki suggested, getting a leg.

"Fuck...'I'?" Cid guessed, getting the letter written down as the second one in the first word. "Yeah! Take that!"

"I guess it's my turn..." Reeve said, thinking. "Um...'U'?"

The last leg was drawn on, making the room groan while Vincent smirked slightly, the corners of his lips curling up.

"Damn, Reeve, ya never guess 'U' when ya are 'bout ta lose! 'Specially if ya ain't certain!" Reno complained, mainly upset about not getting his turn. "...So, what was it?"

The rest of the group looked to Vincent, who wrote down the answer after writing "You lose!" next to the hanging stick figure. His response was: "The correct phrase was: 'Kill me'."

"Vincent!" everyone shouted, while the gunner happily drew a small smiley-face on the paper.

**End of Chapter Nine  
**

Review for the next chapter. Sorry fer the wait; computer issues.

Thanks for reviewing:

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Laughs_-All places 're evil ta end, ain't they? Yay! Jus' how I like my cereal; covered in sugar! ...I've got a sweet tooth...but I think ya'll know that by now-_grins_-.

**Favrite of Chaos**: -_Is mesmerized by plate of cookies_-I will tell you everythin'... -_Snaps out of it_-...Soon!

**carefreecat**: -_Laughs_-Exactly! Yeah! -_Hands out boxing gloves_-One, two, three...FIGHT! Yay fer money an' cookies! ('Cause I'm poor an' I like cookies, too!)

**D3OPH3ST**: He deserves a reward, don't he? -_Smiles_-'M just inspirational. -_Snorts_-Not really, though!

**xChristabelx**: -_Grins_-'S fun, no? Yeah...look out Reno, 'm a-comin' fer ya!

**limpet666**: It's a great quote (think it says somethin' 'bout Cloud)! -_Laughs_-Yeah, I update randomly. -_Snickers_-Ya know he's gonna wanna adopt 'r somethin'! ...Mama Vince! Ha! YEAH! -_Laughs hysterically_-He's a complete dweeb! An adorkable (an I spelled that RIGHT!) dweeb, but a dweeb nonetheless! Aww, I know! It kinda surprises me that it's read by so many so quickly.

**Ricoch3t**: No prob! -_Twitches_-Ya know, I promised myself I wouldn't drink alcohol... -_Grins widely_-But, ya can't drink pancakes! MINE!

**Rayvne Rayne**: Let's find out! -_Snickers_-So are the others!

**tala-fangirl**: -_Smiles_-Yup!

**Maumse**: -_Snickers_-there's no bomb-proof stuff in here! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Ten

"Let's play some more," Tifa said, smiling. "Maybe _less _morbid puzzles, Vincent?" she suggested, smiling at the gunner, who shrugged before creating an identical puzzle, same amount of words and all, underneath the first one.

"I wanna go first, yo!" Reno called out, determined to play the game this time. "Uhh...how's 'bout an 'E'?" Vincent nodded, writing the letter down as the last one in the puzzle. "Yeah, who's the pro at Hangman? That's right: ME!"

"Said the retard..." Cid muttered. "I'm guessin' 'I'." This got the group a head. "Damn..."

"An' ya called me the retard?!" Reno snapped, crossing his arms in front of him as he pouted.

"Damn straight!"

"'S', Vinny, 'S'!" Yuffie shouted eagerly, bouncing slightly on the edge of the bed.

"Yuffie, shouldn't your motions make you motion sick?" Nanaki asked, feeling slightly nauseas as he was bounced up and down on Vincent's feet.

"Huh?"

"Never mind..." he muttered as Vincent shook his head, drawing the torso to the stick figure. "I would guess 'U', on the off chance that it could be there..." Vincent nodded, placing that letter as the second in the first word. "What do you know, Reno, it _can _be in a puzzle." The redheaded Turk frowned as he glared at the grinning creature.

"Umm...'A'?" Tifa asked, ust to get an arm. "I think the puzzle should be longer next time."

"Probably," Cloud said, thinking as hard as he could. "Vincent's good at these, though... I'm guessing there's an 'R'." As soon as the second arm was added, the blonde frowned. "Yeah, you're really good at this, Vincent."

"Lemme guess!" Barret shouted, squinting at the paper as if it would give him the answer. "'T'! ...Goddammit!" He shouted once a leg was drawn on. "I'm with Teef, these need ta be longer!"

"I guess I'm the last one?" Reeve asked, biting his bottom lip. "...I think all of the usual letters have been taken..."

"...No way," Cid muttered, grinning sneakily at Vincent. "There's **_no way _**this can be what I think it is..." Vincent quirked an eyebrow at the pilot, who's jaw dropped in shock. "There ain't no way!"

"What?!" Reno asked, looking between Vincent, who was looking very smug, and Cid, who was stuck between being shocked and oddly proud. "Do ya know what it is?"

"Think I do..." the blonde said, snickering.

"Should I guess," Reeve asked, smiling at Cid. "Or do you want to solve it?"

"Go fer it, Cat-Boy!"

"All right, if you insist... Umm...I really don't know...how's about a 'B'?"

The last leg was drawn on, and Cid began to grin maniacally. "How's 'bout the answer, Vin?" Vincent nodded, smirking around the tube as he filled in all of the blanks spelling out: "Fuck me".

"GLADLY!" Yuffie shouted, just to be smacked by Tifa, while Reno and Reeve's eyes darkened.

"He didn't mean literally, Yuffie!" the martial artist said, shaking her head. "And, honestly, Vincent, I know you're bored in here, but there's no need to get vulgar." He gave her a look and she faltered. "Okay, so maybe it is, but-"

"I say: good fer Vin!" Cid said, clapping the gunner on the back and knocking him forward a bit. "Shows we've been rubbin' off on him!" Some of the group snickered, not noticing how Reno and Reeve fidgeted as they stared at Vincent, and they completely ignored Yuffie, who was practically drooling as she eyed the ex-Turk. "Wanna do another game, Vin?" The gunner shrugged before starting to create the next puzzle. They continued to play this game for a while rather than having actual conversation with one another. The puzzled ranged anywhere from "Please kill me now" to "Hopefully, Hell will have better ways for me to spend my time".

Eventually, the game was stopped when a doctor came in to remove the tube from Vincent's mouth. "You might feel a bit sore for a while, Mr. Valentine, so I would suggest sticking to soft foods for the remainder of the day at the minimum," she said once the tube was out. He then looked down at the chart in his hands. "Well, your tests have come in, and it seems that you're allergic to sesame, most specifically, the seeds that were in the chicken that Mr. Tuesti said that you both have eaten. I would suggest that you refrain from consuming anything with sesame in it from now on. We also did a basic allergy test and found that you are also allergic to cinnamon, so I would suggest the same for that."

"Yet another reason not to drink your tea, Cid," Vincent said, his voice sounding more raspy and lower than usual.

"Smart ass!" the blonde said, grinning widely.

"Well, at least we know what we can't make for you, Vincent," Tifa said, smiling. Vincent opened his mouth, most likely to tell her not to bother cooking for him, but she easily cut him off. "And no arguments about it, Vincent. While you recover, you can spend time with us." Hearing him sigh in defeat, her smile grew, as did he rest of Avalanche's.

"Marlene'll be happy ta have ya 'round, Vamp," Barret said, grinning.

"Same goes for Denzel," Cloud said, "though, promise you won't teach him how to work a gun?" Vincent nodded and the doctor could not help but smile.

"Well, we will keep you here for a few more hours to make sure that there are no complications. Otherwise, you're free to go," he said before leaving.

"Know what we're doing later tonight?" Tifa asked smiling greatly, looking directly at Vincent.

"What?" he asked softly, wondering just what she had in mind.

"We're partying! We're going to celebrate the fact that you're all right!"

"Tifa-"

"Nope, it's happening, Vincent! And only Avalanche and the Turks are allowed to be in the bar."

"Wahoo!" Reno cheered, grinning happily. "Free drinks all around!"

"Take it easy, Reno," Reeve said, smiling. "The liquor hasn't even been broken out yet, no need to plan your drinking already."

"...I think it's a great time..." he whined, pouting and making everyone snicker.

"Anyways, one of us needs to run over to the Seventh Heaven and pick up an outfit for Vincent to wear, that way he won't have to walk out of here naked," Cloud said, making the gunner blush brightly.

"...Thank you, Cloud," Vincent dryly muttered.

"Oh! I'll go!" Reno offered, smiling mischievously.

"Okay, you can check out one of the bottom, dresser drawers for anything that looks like it will fit Vincent," Tifa said, pulling her keys out of her pocket. Reno noticed that there was a large, metal, red heart hanging among the keys, all of which were labeled.

"Stay out of her underwear!" Cloud called out, making the redhead choke as he walked towards the door.

"And don't sniff Vincent's either," she said just loud enough for the Turk to hear and turn vibrant red.

"I-I wouldn't..._c-couldn't_-" Reno stuttered, his face turning even darker.

"An' stay outta mine, too, Princess," Cid called out, making the Turk instantly turn from a shade of red to one of green.

"Sick!" Yuffie yelled, looking yellow.

"Umm...Vince?" Reno asked, looking over at the frail-looking man sitting up in the hospital bed. "'M gonna pick ya up some ice cream... What kind would ya like, yo?"

"Reno, you do not-" Vincent paused to cough a bit, his throat already beginning to protest the small amount of stress it was put through.

"C'mon, Vince, just pick a flavor, yo," Reno said, smiling sweetly at the gunner, who turned a light pink under his aquamarine gaze. "Please?"

"...Cotton candy..." he mumbled.

"Oh, get him the bright-pink kind!" Yuffie suggested while the gunner just blushed, smacking himself lightly in the forehead.

"What? Why?" Reno asked, looking at the small girl like she was insane.

"Vincent's fond of the pink one, go figure," Cloud said, shrugging. "He usually won't eat the other colors, even if it's the same flavor..."

"'S 'at true, Vince?" the Turk asked, looking at the embarrassed ex-Turk.

"...Can you bring...me Cerberus? I would like...to kill myself..." he muttered, pausing as he tried to speak.

"So... Cotton candy's fine?" Vincent nodded, making the redhead smile. "Great! I'll get ya a pint!" Before the brunette could tell him anything, the Turk sprinted out of the hospital, hurrying as quickly as he could to the woman's bar, planning to pick up his clothes before the ice cream, that way it would still be cold enough to soothe his throat. He ran all the way to her bar, ignoring traffic lights and upsetting traffic as he did so. In a matter of minutes, he was standing outside of the bar, beginning to wonder where the little children were before he unlocked the front door. Deciding that he would ask Tifa about it once he returned, the redhead sprinted up the stairs, nearly tripping on the last steps before running into the first room he saw. Opening the dresser's bottom drawer, he realized that it was for the kids.

Sighing, he ran into the next room, checking the drawer and finding a mix of clothes, some large enough to fit Barret while others were small enough for Yuffie. Rummaging through the drawer, he found a pair of black pants that looked like they were long enough to fit the gunner. They were one of the longest that he could find, but also quite thin, making him believe that they would fit him quite well. Next came the task of finding a shirt. While searching, he came across a pair of black boxers. Quickly looking around the room, to make sure that he was alone, Reno went back to the boxers. Checking the tag, he found two small 'V's on the tag, signaling them as Vincent's. Smirking, he looked around the room once more, before locking the door and closing the shades, his fingers caressing the soft fabric.

Looking throughout the drawer, for any more pairs of boxers that were similar, Reno found an identical pair. Figuring that he would not miss one pair, the Turk tucked the personal item into the back pocket to his pants before resuming his search for a shirt. After a few more minutes of looking, he came across a few shirts, one which was flannel, which he guessed were for sleeping, and a few dress shirts. Picking out the dark blue, button-down, the Turk folded it up with the pants before leaving the room.

He locked every room that he passed, making sure that the front door was bolted completely before heading to the nearest convenience store that he could find. He asked one of the workers if they carried the type of ice cream that the pale man liked, getting a strange look from the woman, who pointed him in the right direction. Looking at the mix of colors, he easily found the brightest shade of pink that he could, hurrying to the front desk and paying for the item before running back to the hospital, praying that it would not melt beforehand.

Once he was back in the room, and panting slightly, Reno handed the clothes to Tifa, who was giggling for a reason that the Turk did not know of. He then handed the carton over to Vincent, who thanked the redhead, making him smile greatly at the gratitude for such a small gift.

"Vincent, how do you plan on eating it without a spoon?" Reeve asked, watching how he carefully opened the carton.

"Right now?" the gunner asked, looking at the neon-pink confection. Most of the group nodded, all eyes on the pale man. "...Like this," he said, dipping two of his fingers into the bright, creamy desert before putting it into his mouth, sucking off the cold treat and moaning softly, unaware of the heated stares that he was under. Licking his lips, the gunner continued the action.

"I'm going to...get you a spoon, Vincent..." Cloud muttered before quickly leavng the room, hearing the soft thanks that the gunman gave.

"Hey, Vinny, can I get a taste?" Yuffie asked, licking her lips. Looking at her, the gunman nodded, unaware of what she was thinking. Instead of following his action, the ninja leaned in, attempting to kiss the flavor off of his lips, just to be stopped by the ex-Turk's hand on her shoulder, pushing her back.

"...What are you doing?" he asked, looking a touch panicked.

"Getting a taste," she answered, smiling and completely ignoring the growling coming from behind her.

"...Cloud will return...with a spoon..."

"So?"

"...Would you mind...backing up? ...I can hand...you the carton if you like..."

"Mmm, nope!"

"Vince said ta back up," Reno growled, pulling her back so she landed on the floor, falling off the bed.

"Hey!" she shouted, glaring up at the grinning Turk.

"'Hey' nothin'," he said. "Man asked ya somethin'. Respect yer elders an' all that!"

"Bastard!"

"Takes one ta know one, yo!"

**End of Chapter Ten  
**

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Kigichi**: No worries 'bout that, sweetheart! -_Laughs_-Not the chicken...per se! -_Snickers_-Sourpuss...he kinda is, too! -_Laughs_-Poor Reeve, gettin' abused... Ya have a point 'bout his choice of toys, though! -_Laughs_-Vince on pixy stix! Let the fun begin! -_Laughs hysterically_-There's always game two! ...An' I think I might use that, too! Thanks! -_Grins_-Well, Reno'll get first crack...as it stands right now...but Vince'll get his turn too. Ha! Reno'll meet his fate soon enough! (Meanin' it'll take a while so don't hold yer breath!) ...Vince gets ta play "ex-Turk-in-shinin'-armor"! Same here! 'S fun! -_Grins meekly_-I know, I know, I got a ton ta do...

**carefreecat**: -_Laughs_-Was fun, though, no? -_Smiles_-There will!

**Favrite of Chaos**: -Snickers-I can give tidbits! ...Reno has ta...prove himself...an' Vince's allergic ta somethin'...in the food (an' it ain't the chicken!).

**yumie-darkness123**: Thanks! Thanks! -_Laughs_-Ya know what..I dunno! Maybe after the red 'n' white straws?

**Maumse**: -_Laughs_-He's hard not ta! Yup!

**Rayvne Rayne**: -_Laughs_-Ain't he? Know ya'll know!

**Heather V. Snape**: Thanks! An' here ya go!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Eleven

"Can't you two just get along?" Tifa asked, getting strange looks from the both of them. "Well, if you can't behave, we'll send the both of you out of here and you can do whatever you were going to do originally," she said, grinning as they both eagerly shook their heads, agreeing to behave. "Good. Now, if I remeber correctly, the Gift Shop was on this side of the building, anyone want to go check with me?"

"I'll help," Reeve said, standing up with the bartender. "And if it isn't up and running, I know of a wonderful store where we can get something for Vincent."

"...Reeve," the gunner called out, shaking his head. "You do not-"

"Hush now, Vincent. I feel like getting you something, so I will," he replied, smiling greatly at the ex-Turk, who sighed in defeat before scooping another bit of the pink ice cream into his mouth. Reno gladly watched the display, licking his lips as he saw the tips of the gunner's fangs briefly when he ate the treat. Making sure that no one was looking at him, the Turk reach over and gently rubbed his back pocket feeling the bulge of the cloth and getting a small amount of comfort from that.

"I got your spoon, Vincent," Cloud said, sounding slightly out of breath as he held up the plastic spoon triumphantly.

"Thank you, Cloud," the gunner said, nodding as he took the spoon from the blonde, making sure to lick off any remaining ice cream before using the utensil to eat the confection. The group, with the exception of Reeve and Tifa, who had left already, was once more entertained by watching him eat.

"Cloud," Nanaki said while Vincent ate, getting the blonde's attention. "When will young Marlene and Denzel be returning to Tifa's bar?"

"Not 'til later tonight," the swordsman responded and Nanaki nodded in response before relaxing across Vincent's feet once more. "They're over at a friend's house."

"All right," the animal replied, wriggling a bit as he got comfortable. "I would not want them to attempt to get in while no one is in. ... ...Vincent, you have very cold feet..."

"I know," the gunner rasped before slipping another spoonful into his mouth. "My circulation is not the best..."

"Maybe we should get ya some fuzzy socks, yo?" Reno asked, smiling cheerfully.

"Yeah, right!" Cid nearly yelled, laughing. "Can ya _imagine _Vin wearin' big, fuzzy socks?!" Hearing this, the Turk easily pictured the gunman wearing brightly colored, furry socks; this thought made his blush darkly. Though, it took some will-power for him to picture other clothes on the pale man, and with some difficulty he was able to imagine the gunner fully clothed wearing the socks.

"Why yes! Yes, I can!" Reno said, still blushing.

"Yeah? Then why're ya blushin'?" Cid asked, grinning as he watched the Turk fidget in his seat.

Cid never got his answer because right at that moment, Reeve and Tifa came back into the room, carrying a multitude of gifts. Both were smiling greatly as they placed flowers around the room and put a few gifts on the bed for Vincent.

"Sheesh, Teef," Yuffie said, looking at all of the colors of roses that were put down. "Did you two clean out the Gift Shop?"

"Nope," Reeve said as he handed Vincent a large, blue wrapped box. "The store was buried in the explosion, so we went over to one of my favorite shops. Here you go, Vincent, I bought this for you, no, it wasn't a hassle, yes, it was worth it, and I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to buy it for you."

"Got you pegged, Vamp!" Barret said, laughing as Vincent put down his ice cream on the side table and delicately took the box from Reeve, who was smiling happily at him.

"...But, Reeve-" the gunner began to say, just to have Reeve lean over and press his fingers against his lips, effectively cutting him off and effectively pissing Reno off.

"Nope," he replied, still smiling. "Just open it, okay?" He removed his fingers as Vincent nodded. Grinning, Reeve sat down beside the gunman, who was carefully looking at the box while Yuffie turned to Reeve.

"Hey, Reeve? How far away was this place? 'Cause you two weren't gone for very long," she asked.

"Not too far," he said. "And you won't be stealing from it, sorry."

"No you're not," she pouted before turning towards Vincent, who was carefully slicing through the tape with the curved tips of his claw, making sure not the tear through the bright paper. "Come on, Vinnie, just tear it open!"

"It's his gift," Tifa replied, "so he can open it any way that he wants."

"Fine," Yuffie pouted, suffering with the amount of anticipation that she was feeling.

After carefully cutting through the tape and slowly unfolding the paper, Vincent found himself looking at a brown box that was taped shut. shrugging, he began to cut through the next sections of clear tape before opening the box. Staring at the packing peanuts that lied inside the box, he looked up at Reeve.

"Go on," Reeve urged him. "It's inside there."

Nodding, Vincent turned back to the box and gently reached into it with his right hand, not trusting himself to keep the item from being damaged if he used his left. He paused, puzzled, when his fingers brushed against cold metal. He looked over at Reeve, who nodded, before gently wrapping his long fingers around the item and delicately lifted it out of the box. He shook of the few packing peanuts that stuck to his arm due to static cling before looking at the object in his hand. His mouth opened in shock as he struggled to form words, nothing coming from his mouth as he looked up to Reeve, his eyes wider than normal. The man just smiled happily at Vincent, who was still trying to speak.

"How- ...It's beautiful... ... ...Thank you, Reeve, but-" the gunner started to say, just to stop when Reeve placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You're welcome, Vincent! I got it for your birthday," he said, smiling widely as Vincent looked over the new gun.

"It's his birthday?!" Reno hissed at Tifa in a whisper, getting ready to run out of the hospital room in search of a store to buy him a better birthday gift.

"Of course not, silly," she said, grinning knowingly at him. "Why, jealous?"

"No! Why would I be?!"

"Because Vincent's giving all of his attention to Reeve right now."

"I ain't!" he hissed, making her chuckle. "...Then why'd he say he bought it fer Vince's birthday, yo?"

"Well, it's an early birthday present, silly! It's also a sort of, get-well-soon gift."

"Wait, then when _is _Vince's birthday?"

"On the thirteenth of this month," she said. "Are you going to come to his surprise party?"

"Of course! An' 'm gonna get him a great present!"

"You're _so _jealous!"

"Ain't!" he hissed before turning back towards Vincent, who was checking over the silver magnum while Reeve spoke. He watched how the gunner nodded every once in a while to what the other man was saying, agreeing with him.

"You do realize...what this means, right Reeve?" Vincent suddenly asked, getting questioning looks from the rest of the room.

"No...what does this mean?" Reeve asked, feeling a little worried at the way the pale man grinned slightly.

"It means that you are not allowed to do anything for me on my birthday," he replied, the corners of his lips curling up in amusement while Reeve pouted playfully.

"Awww, come on, Vincent! It'll be your birthday!" The rest of Avalanche, Reno included, snickered when Vincent shook his head. "What if I _want _to do something for you?" The gunman shook his head once more, and Reeve's pout grew. "What if the others need help with something?"

"...As long as it is not connected to me..."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Immensely so."

"Spoil sport!"

"...Sticks and stones..."

"I know, I know," Reeve added, pouting even more. "It's just unfair."

"You just care too much... ... ...It's unhealthy."

"Is not!"

"...It will be the death of you..."

"Wow, Vince's really against people doin' things fer him, ain't he?" reno asked, getting nods from the rest of Avalanche, who were all watching the exchange with smiles on their faces, knowing how both parties would react. Their playful banter began to die down when Vincent yawned.

"All right, boys," Tifa cut in, getting their attention. "I think it's time that Vincent got some rest." The gunner opened his mouth to retort, just to have Cloud cut in.

"She's right, Vincent," he said, barely smiling at the man. "But I think we've all had a long day so far, so how's about we all take a nap?" Most of the group agreed, and soon the entire room was relaxed where they were, prepared to get some rest, after the door had been closed and the shades pulled close, of course. Within a few minutes everyone had fallen asleep, with Vincent being the first and Reno the last. While they slept, the group did not notice the doctor that had opened the door, just to smile sweetly at them and close it once more.

Part way into his dream, Vincent was awakened by a voice calling his name. Opening his eyes, he noticed that Reno was standing near him, his face close to his own.

"Is something wrong?" the gunner asked softly his voice rasping softly and slowly due mainly to sleep.

"Yeah," the Turk said, nodding at him.

"...What is it?"

**End of Chapter Eleven  
**

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**yumie-darkness123**: Maybe...maybe not! -_Grins_-He likes ta keep souvenirs... Cant' really blame him! Thanks! An yay fer cookies!

**Favrite of Chaos**: Yay! An' thanks!

**xChristabelx**: True! -_Laughs_-Who knows? I sure as fuck don't!

**Heather V. Snape**: -_Snickers_-He's the Panty-Thief Extraordinaire! Thanks, an' here ya go!

**carefreecat**: -_Laughs_-As he should! Same here...an' I hate her, too, but that's another story! Here ya go, sweetie

**Maumse**: -_Laughs_-Still plenty of time fer that! An' that, too! -_Grins_-Yeah! 'S good, too! -_Snickers_-'S hard not to, no? He's too good! Sure thing, sweetie pie!

**D3OPH3ST**: -_Laughs_-True! Here ya go!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Twelve

Reno smiled as Vincent sat up in his bed, making sure not to move his feet and awaken Nanaki. Instead of actually responding to the question, the Turk leaned forward and pressed his lips against the gunner's. To keep him from pulling back, the redhead held onto the back on his neck, keeping their faces close as he leaned in closer. Once he was feeling breathless, the Turk pulled back, panting slightly while smiling greatly. He looked over at Vincent, who was staring at him with wide eyes and parted lips.

"Somethin's wrong, all right," Reno practically purred, smiling widely at the stunned man on the bed. "Like how ya think I don't like ya."

"...Reno-" Vincent began to say sounding breathless. He found himself unable to speak anymore as the redhead kissed him once more. The kiss ended, leaving him all the more breathless.

"Plus," Reno added, licking his lips. "Now ya can't argue that 'm drunk, yo." Vincent shook his head, making the Turk frown. "What? I _clearly _remember what happened an' _obviously _don't regret it! So what's the hold up?"

Vincent paused, unsure of what to say at first. "You should not be with me," he said in a low tone.

"But why not?!" Reno whined, pouting pitifully.

"...You have a girlfriend. It would be unfair to her if you-"

"But she ain't!"

"...What?"

"She ain't my girlfriend, Vince, I swear!"

"...What do you mean?"

"Ya prob'ly hear me talking ta a chick on the phone, right?" Vincent nodded and Reno decided to continue. "An', yeah, I'll admit I slept with her," this earned him a knowing look from the gunner. "Hey, hey! Don't look at me like that! Sure, I did some thin's with her, yo. But I swear on my _life _I ain't datin' her! It was a one-night thin', I promise!"

"...That...does not speak well for your character, Reno," Vincent said, shaking his head slowly.

"Yeah, well, I don't see the point in lyin' ta ya, Vince," he admitted, grinning and shrugging at the man. "'Sides if 'm gonna have a chance ta be with ya, I wanna make sure that ya can't get away on a technicality."

This made the gunner chuckle, which made the redhead's heart flutter. "What makes you think...that you will even 'get with me'...in the first place?" Reno snickered as he climbed on top of the bed, kneeling above the gunman as he leaned down close to him.

"'Cause ya like me," he purred. "An' ya 're a good kisser, ya know I am, too. Plus, I practically got ya wrapped 'round my finger."

"...Is that so?" Vincent asked, smirking almost evilly in the dim room. This made Reno pause, unsure of what he had just done. He nodded, watching how the creepy smirk grew. He felt the ex-Turk's hand slowly make it's way up his chest before he found himself in a heap on the floor, a dull pain throbbing through his body. When he hit the floor, a startled yelp left his lips, waking up most of Avalanche, Cid and Barret managed to sleep through it.

"What are you doing, Reno?" Cloud asked, sounding bored and tired as he settled back down.

"Thanks fer carin', so much, ya ass," the redhead growled as and got to his feet, noticing how the rest of the goup was not very interested but was beginning to return to their slumber. "Oh, yeah," he muttered sarcastically. "I can jus' _feel _the love!"

"Go to bed!" Yuffie groaned, as she threw a gift for Vincent, which was still wrapped, at his head, missing completely.

"...I hate you, guys," he hissed, glaring at the grumbling members.

"Hate you, too!" the ninja called out. "Now, shut up!"

Vincent was grinning as he lied back down in his bed, making sure to turn away from the Turk as he close his eyes, preparing to go back to sleep. Halfway between being asleep and awake, the gunman felt someone blowing into his ear. Instead of fully waking up, he swatted in the direction of the nuisance, forgetting, in his state of mind, to be gentle about it. A loud yelp startled him awake, along with Tifa Nanaki, Cloud, and Reeve. Looking over, and seeing Reno, who was holding his face, they ignored him and went back to sleep.

"What was that fer, yo?!" Reno whined at Vincent, who playfully rolled his eyes.

"Maybe next time, you'll learn not to do that..." he muttered, closing his eyes once more.

"I get a 'next time'?" he asked, sounding cheerful. Vincent just shook his head, smiling as he fell asleep. The Turk could not help but smile also before he decided to go back to sleep. Hours later, they were awakened by the lights being turned on and the shades opened; the harsh, unforgiving lights waking every up. "Wha' 's goin' on?" Reno slurred, rubbing his eyes as he looked at the intruder.

"It's time to do a check-up on Mr. Valentine," the male doctor said, smiling. "So, I guess nap-time's over."

"Aww, an' I was likin' nap-time," Reno replied, smirking.

"All right, Mr. Valentine," the doctor said, walking over to the bed and Nanaki jumped off of it. "Would you open your mouth? I'm going to check on the amount of swelling." The gunner complied, and after a few minutes of checking and making notes, the doctor moved on to his rash. "well, you seem to be healing up just nicely. We'll write up a prescription for your rash to help with the healing process, and then you'll be good as new! You're also free to go as of right now. When you go to check out at the front desk, you'll be given a prescription, which can be filled at any local pharmacy. Remeber to stay away from sesmae and cinnamon and we shouldn't see you until your next check up." Vincent nodded, and the doctor left, leaving the large group alone.

"All right, everyone," Tifa called out, getting the attention of the room. "Let's leave so Vincent can get dressed!" The group nodded, filing out of the room, but Vincent noticed the sly wink that Reno gave him before leaving. After the door closed, the gunner slowly got out of the bed, finding the floor to be warm compared to the cold touch of his feet. He went over to the pile of clothes that were folded for him and quickly got changed, glad to be out of the thin, paper material, but found himself missing his shoes, cloak, and headband once he was fully dressed.

Finding that there was little that he could do about it, he went over and opened the door, getting a few catcalls from the group, making him blush in embarrassment. He moved back to let the others into the room, before he went in to gather his effect, which mainly was the new magnum that Reeve had given him. Vincent tucked it into the back of his pants, making sure that the safety was on first. The rest of Avalanche, including Reno, gathered all of the flowers and smaller gifts, which were still unopened, before deciding to get out of the hospital.

"Wonder what time it is," Cid muttered as they walked towards the front desk to pick up the prescription.

"Time for you to get a watch!" Yuffie replied, just to get smacked in the back of the head. When she went to lunge at the pilot, Tifa grabbed onto her arm.

"Not the time, nor the place for it, Yuffie," she said, shaking her head.

"Later then! You're _mine_, Old Man!" she growled, making Reno snicker. "What?!"

"Never knew ya felt _that way_ 'bout Blondie, Yuffs," he commented, making the Wutian ninja and gruff blonde gag. "Hey, she said it!"

"Guys, focus," Cloud muttered before turning to the woman behind the desk, noticing how she cringed upon seeing them once more. "We're here to pick up a prescription-"

"Here!" she said, handing over a white bag. "I already filled it, so _please_, leave." Cloud nodded and watched how a nervous smile spread across her face.

"That's...creepy," he said as they walked out of the hospital. "Anyone else get the feeling that she didn't like us?"

"She hated us," Barret said, grinning.

"Really?" Nanaki asked, grinning. "I don't think she felt that strongly for us."

"She definitely didn't enjoy our time together," Tifa mused as they neared her bar. "Once we get inside, Vincent can rest and I'll start dinner for everyone. Reno, you can call over the rest of the Turks if they want to come. After dinner, we'll party!"

"But first!" Yuffie shouted while Tifa unlocked her front door. "I've got a score to settle with Oldie!"

"Just try not to get blood on my floor," the bartender said, shrugging. "We should probably send someone over to get Marlene and Denzel, soon..."

"Who's willing to make that trip?" As he looked over the group in front of him, he quickly added, "With the exception of Vincent, who's going to go lie down and relax." The gunner rolled his eyes, but nodded, making the blonde leader smile. "Any volunteers?"

"I'll go, ya sissies," Barret said before leaving, getting goodbye waves from the group.

"...Soooo," Reno drawled on, sitting at the bar. "Now what?"

"Do you want to help cook and clean?" Tifa asked, already knowing of the answer.

"Does Spikey want a hair-curler fer Christmas yo?"

"Nice."

"Thanks, I tried."

"So, you still have to tell me about your girlfriend-not girlfriend," she said, grinning.

"No need, already cleared it up with Vince," he said, grinning happily before he told her about what had happened finding out that if he did not tell her everything she would somehow know and would then hit him over the head with a wooden spoon.

"Well, that's just his way of telling you that you'll have to try harder to win him over," she said, smiling.

"Aww, haven't I done enough?!"

"Guess not."

"Man, an' I was doin' so well, too, yo!"

"Well, there's gotta be somethin' I can do..."

"We'll figure something out," she said, looking over at the gunner, who had managed to fall asleep while leaning back in one of the booths.

"Like what? gettin' him a pillow?"

"That's a start!"

"Yer kiddin', right?"

"Nope! It's either that or helping him into bed, and NOT joining him in it!"

"That's just cruel!"

"He's still recovering, Reno!"

"...Speaking of that... Where'd Reeve wander off to?"

"I don't know. And ha! You **_are _**jealous of Reeve!"

"I ain't! ...But I've got a bad feelin', yo..."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"So many thin's come ta mind..."

"Like what?"

**End of Chapter Twelve  
**

Review for the next chapter. Know what's a good thing ta make (from scratch, mind ya)? Lemon-lime pancakes! Very good! An' if I every wrote down, or measured, what I use ta cook with, I'd gladly give ya'll recipes, but I don't, so it's a lost cause! Sorry. Fer all 'a ya 'Blondes' fans, 'll (yeah, I know there's no 'I'!) prob'ly update it tomorrow. ...Hopefully.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Broken Gem**: Yup! -_Smiles happily_-I know, same here. Thanks!

**Favrite of Chaos**:-_Laughs_-Here ya go, babe! An' yay fer giant cookies!

**Kigichi**: -_Laughs_-No worries; we're all thinkin' the same thin'! -_Laughs hysterically_-Fly Chaos! Fly like the wind! Poor Reno, stippin', has no clue what's 'bout ta happen...-_grins_-bet he'll wish he brought underwear now! -_Laughs_-Those were great! Though, if that happened in Blondes, Cloud'd kill everyone 'cept Reno! ...Then he'd take him home an' baby his ass!

**animegirl999**: -_Snickers_-He has boundary issues when it comes ta Vince (jus' look at DoC!). Well, wait no more!

**carefreecat**: -_Snickers_-Think we all have an idea. -_Grins_-Yeah, he's a bit clueless. Thanks! An' yay fer even more cookies!

**tala-fangirl**: Thanks! Here ya go, sweetie!

**yumie-darkness123**: Yup! -_Laughs_-Think a few others're also! -_Snickers_-Sounds like a hassle. -_Twitches_-These...will go **_so well _**with my ice cream! Thanks!

**Elichi**: -_Snickers_-Ain't it? -_Laughs_-Of course! Thanks! An' here ya go.

**Maumse**: -Laughs hysterically-Yeah, I do (people'ave actually thought 'm from Alabama! An' I ain'!). -_Snickers_-He's a jealous mistress! Thanks! Here ya go, sweetie!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Thirteen

"He could be off planin' somethin' fer Vince!" the redhead said, frowning.

"Oh, no!" Tifa responded, smiling widely. "How _dare _he do something nice for his friends!"

"Hey, no need ta mock me! Plus...he could be thinkin' of takin' him out!"

"The horror!"

"Ya don't get it!" he muttered, frowning. "He could win Vince over! He already has more gil than I do! He could buy Vince anythin' he wanted!"

"Come on, Reno," she said, smiling sweetly at him. "Vincent likes you for who you are. Now, go over there, and get him up to a bed, please? At the very least he needs a pillow, or his neck will hurt him even more tomorrow." Reno looked over at the sleeping brunette and winced at the angle of his neck. He nodded and made his way over to the ex-Turk. Sitting down next to him, the Turk leaned over and placed his hand on Vincent's shoulder, getting ready to shake him awake. Before he could do anything, the gunner leaned into his side and snuggled his head into the cook of his neck, sighing softly. The redhead froze and he felt the taller man wrap his arms around him, snuggling into the warmth nearby, which just so happened to be Reno.

The Turk smiled widely as he wrapped his arms around Vincent's waist pulling the man even closer to him. He could not help but think that this was something that Reeve had not done and smiled even more. He looked over at Tifa, who was grinning and shaking her head while she cleaned. Reno then turned back to the gunman, who was snuggling even closer to him. He suddenly heard someone walking behind him, and turned to see Cloud, watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you need help waking Vincent up?" he asked, noticing how the Turk flushed.

"No," he said, tightneing his hold around the man.

"Do you plan on carrying him up to a spare room, then?"

"...Maybe..."

"Just make sure not to wake him up," Tifa called out, hearing some screaming coming from upstairs. "...What is Cid doing to her? Never mind, I don't want to know."

Reno just grinned as they watched Yuffie run through the bar, quickly followed by Cid before they let the Seventh Heaven. He shrugged carefully before turning slightly and slipping one of his hands underneath Vincent's knees, getting ready to lift him bridal-style. He gently lifted the gunner off of the seat, making sure not to hit the table before he was able to get the both of them out of the booth without hurting himself or waking up the ex-Turk. Once he was standing straight, he realized that Vincent's arms were still wrapped around him while his face was resting against his collarbone.

He smiled as he walked towards the stairs, making sure that Vincent was comfortable as he walked towards the spare rooms. Remembering which room belong to the children, Reno headed towards another room, slowly opening the door as to not disturb the sleeping man in his arms. Once he was standing in front of an empty bed, the redhead gently put the sleeping ex-Turk down, no bothering to pull back the blanket that he was now lying on top of. Instead, he grabbed a blanket off of another bed, draping it over the brunette.

He began to tuck in the ex-Turk when he suddenly stopped, smacking himself in the forehead. "Stupid," Reno growled to himself, remembering that he forgot to remove Vincent's gun from the back of his pants. Quickly undoing his work, the Turk paused, wondering how he should go about the removal of the weapon. He shrugged before gently turning the gunner on his side, his hand sliding down the man's back. As he reached the gun, Reno could have easily grabbed onto the handle and removed the magnum. Instead, he slipped his hand farther into the brunette's pants, fingers dipping in farther than the gun was as he gently cupped his ass; a huge grin spread over his face and he slipped his hand in even further, his eyes watching the gunman for any reaction.

Deciding not to risk waking up Vincent, Reno removed his hand, taking the gun with it. Looking at the gun, he frowned before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He turned the gun over in his hands, glaring at the luminous metal before putting it down on the bedside table. As he did so, pale arms wrapped around his waist, making the Turk freeze as a faze nuzzled into the small of his back before turning slightly and relaxing against his hip, the gunner's chest was snug against his lower back.

Reno grinned slightly before he reached down and gently brushed long, disheveled, black hair out of Vincent's eyes, revealing his sleeping face. He gently grabbed onto the pale arms, trying to remove them from around his waist. He frowned, chuckling softly to himself, when he found that he could not.

"Sheesh, Vince," he whispered, grinning. "Ya don't wanna get rid of me, do ya?"

Vincent just sighed against Reno's skin, snuggling even closer to him as he slept. Reno smiled sweetly at him before trying to get him to let go once more.

"Do ya plan on lettin' go anytime soon, yo?" he muttered, thinking of how he could get out of this situation.

"...Do you plan on stop feeling jealousy towards Reeve?" a lower, rasping voice asked, making Reno jump. He looked down at Vincent, who had his eyes closed, but was grinning mischievously.

"Hey, that's- You're- Dammit..." the redhead stumbled, feeling the soft rumblings of laughter coming from the ex-Turk, who let go of his grip around the Turk.

"Is it safe to assume that you were the one to bing me up here?" he asked, yawning as he sat up, staying nearly a foot away from the redhead.

"Yeah, well, Teefs and I thought that...well, maybe..."

"Tifa, huh?" he asked with a smirk. "I keep telling her not to worry so much. If I fall asleep somewhere, she could just leave me there, I would wake up eventually."

"Well, we worry 'bout ya, Vince. Ya jus' got outta the _hospital_, yo."

"Yes, but I am not dying. There is also no need to worry about me."

"Well, if we don't who will?" Reno asked, grinning when Vincent went silent. "See?"

"It matters not," he countered, making the Turk frown.

"Does, too!"

"Reno-"

He was cut off when the Turk wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. "It does matter, yo," he replied, smiling as he heard the man sigh.

"...You will not give up, will you?"

"Nope!" he said, letting go of the older man.

"I guessed as much..."

"No need ta sound so happy 'bout it," Reno said, smirking as he stuck out his tongue.

"...Thank you, Reno..." Vincent said, smiling slightly.

"See, that's more like it! Ya should smile more often!" Hearing this, the gunner blushed, looking away, just making the Turk smile even more. He reached over the turned the gunman's head towards him, brushing the hair out of his face. "No need ta hide yer pretty face, yo." Vincent blushed even more before looking away, trying not to look the Turk in the eyes. "...Hey, Vince?" When Vincent looked over at him, his eyes went wide as he felt the redhead's lips press against his own.

"Uncle Vincent! are you up here?" a small voice yelled out, making them part and look towards the door.

"We're in here, kiddo!" reno called out before looking at Vincent. "I ain't done with you, yo," he whispered, licking his lips.

"I believe that you are for now," Vincent replied, still blushing.

"Hey, I'll win ya over, or die tryin'!"

"Uncle Vincent!" Marlene shouted as she ran into the room. "Daddy told me that you were in the hospital!" she shouted as she jumped into his lap, snuggling into his chest. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Marlene," he replied, smiling at the girl, who looked up at him with wide eyes. "I am fine. ...Where is Denzel?"

"He's putting our pictures on the fridge!" she said smiling.

"I'll go check on the little rug rat," Reno offered, leaving the little girl alone with the gunman. He went down the stairs to find Denzel, finding the boy sticking a stack of papers to the refrigerator. "Hey, little man!" he called out, getting Denzel to turn and look at him. "The Munchkin and Vince 're waitin' fer ya upstairs. C'mon, yo!"

The boy nodded and ran over to the stairs, even as Tifa shouted, "Don't run!" They entered the room to find Vincent undoing Marlene's hair, a brush lying next to them on the bed as he slowly undid the braid.

"Hey, Vincent," Denzel said, grinning at the gunner. "We heard what happened."

"So I hear," Vincent replied, smiling slightly at him. "What else has Barret been telling you?"

"Oh, you know," the boy said, grinning. "A little of this, a little of that."

"Bet I know where he picked _that _phrase up from," Reno muttered, looking directly at Vincent.

"Oh, he also told us how Reno stole Tifa's underwear," he added, snickering.

"WHAT?! That fu-"

"Language, Reno," Vincent snapped, cutting him off.

"Hey! I did NOT touch Teef's panties!"

"That matters not," the gunner said as he brushed out Marlene's hair.

"The fu- ...It _matters_, yo!"

"Why would Reno take Tifa's underwear, Uncle Vincent?" the girl asked, making the gunner grin.

"That is something your father would explain better to you," he answered. "Besides, it does _not _matter."

"Plus," Denzel said, grinning. "Barret said that if he denied it, there's a way he could prove it."

"Oh yeah?!" Reno snarled. "How's that?"

"Empty out your pockets." Hearing this, Reno went pale. "See? He stole Tifa's underwear."

"I didn't, yo!"

"Then prove it!"

"It doesn't seem that hard, Mr. Reno," Marlene added. "Oh, can we do my hair in a ponytail?"

"Sure thing," Vincent said, smiling. "Though, it does not seem that hard of a thing to prove, Reno."

"Hey! I got my reasons fer not doin' it!" Reno protested, his face turning bright red.

"Yeah, 'cause you stole Tifa's underwear!" Denzel shouted, grinning as the Turk turned an even darker shade.

"I didn't do it!"

"Then prove it!"

"Ya know what! I WILL!"

**End of Chapter Thirteen  
**

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**D3OPH3ST**: Yup! He is. -Laughs-Tha' 's usually how he thinks...

**Kigichi**: 'M good, too! -_Laughs_-Tha' 's good! -_Laughs_-Jeez, long enough? -_Twitches_-O-O-Oreos? ...Weeeeeeell, Reno still has ta convince Vince ta go clubbin'... MINE! -_Strokes Oreos_-Myyyyyyyyy preciousssssss. -Laughs-Well, I dunno how I'd get it ta work in 'Blondes'...or this one... Though, I might be able ta put it in 'Redheads' (the up-an'-comin' sequel ta 'Blondes'). -_Laughs_-Poor Reeve...next time, he'll run faster. -Laughs hysterically-Tha' 's the only way ta do it! Help him recover by fuckin' him to his blissful-normal state! -_Snickers_-Are ya sure ya ain't blonde? 'Cause we sure think alike...

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Laughs_-Yup! -_Snickers_-Havin' fun? Thanks fer the cookies 'n' amusin' comments!

**malin**: Hi! -_Snickers_-Does that mean that ya usually flame? -_Laughs_-Really? I don't think most people do. They're (like the entire fic) jus' fer fun! Aww, thanks! -_Laughs_-Think we all could eat him up ('specially Reno!). Hmm, think Reno'd find a way ta get him ta quit... -_Snickers_-Don't worry, Reno won't get outta hand (he's gonna have other things ta take care of), Reeve'll live ('cause I love him, too!), and I hate Yuffie, so she's gonna be treated as such! -Laughs-Don't worry, 'm workin' on a ReeveVince fic (fer limpet666 - 'cause I haven't forgotten!). Thanks, sweetie!

**animegirl999**: -_Laughs_-Yup! True! He will an' does.

**limpet666**: -_Laughs_-Thanks! -_Snickers_-Nah, I don't think far ahead ta be cheesy! An' again: don't think that far ahead ta do that. True! -_Laughs_-Ya'd be surprised jus' how often I hear that... -_Laughs_-Yay, an' I've got some cream cheese, too!

**Silver Tears 11**: -_Laughs_-I wouldn't doubt it, he's full of surprises! Here ya go!

**carefreecat**: -_Snickers_-Ya'll have ta wait an see! Here ya go!

**tala-fangirl**: -_Laughs_-Yup! He's kinda helpless!

**Cosmic Hostility**: -_Smiles_-Thanks! -Laughs-Yeah, they're good!


	14. Chapter 14

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Fourteen

Reno jumped to his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets. Looking at Vincent, he faltered slightly, but hear how Denzel chuckled, almost darkly, the Turk snarled, grabbing everything inside of his pockets and holding them out.

"Ha! See?! I ain't taking Teef's underwear!" he shouted, smirking.

"Then whose are those?" Marlene asked, pointing to the black cloth that almost completely hidden in his fist.

"Ha! Yeah right, Reno!" Denzel shouted, grinning triumphantly. "Those are _clearly _Tifa's!"

"Are not, see?!" the redhead shouted, holding up the boxers for them all to see, momentarily forgetting that Vincent was in the room in his fury to prove himself as right.

"...Tifa wears boy's underwear?" Marlene asked, puzzled looking over at Vincent, who had flushed upon seeing the cloth in question. "Are you feeling all right Uncle Vincent?"

When Reno turned to look at the gunner, Denzel ripped the item out of his hands, looking at the tag as he ran away from the redhead. "'VV'? Tifa's initials aren't 'VV'... ... ...But Vincent's are!" Reno turned bright red as he lunged at the boy, barely missing him and accidentally running into a spare chair, toppling over it and landing on the floor in a heap.

"Denzel," Vincent called out, face burning and effectively getting the young man's attention. He reached out with his hand and the young brunette, nodding, handing over the pair of boxers to the older brunette. Grabbing his underwear, the gunner folded them before tucking them away into his own back pocket. "Thank, you." Denzel nodded, smiling greatly at the gunner.

"No problem, Vincent!" he said before sticking his tongue out at Reno.

"Manners, Denzel."

"Sorry, Vincent."

"It is all right."

"Uncle Vincent?" Marlene asked, looking up at him with confusion. "Why did Reno have your underwear in his pocket?"

Vincent smiled sweetly at the girl before running the brush through her hair once more. "Again: that is something that your father should speak to you about. ...In short, Reno is a creepy, creepy man." He looked over, with a smirk, at the redheaded Turk, who pouted while Denzel just laughed. "Do you have a ribbon with you, Marlene?"

"Yeah! I brought my purple one!" she said happily, holding up the bright purple ribbon. Vincent smiled at her as he accepted the ribbon, carefully tying back her hair. Once he was done, the brunette gently tapped her shoulder with his right hand, getting her to look up at him. She smiled widely as she climbed off of his lap, turning around to hug the gunner as tight as she could. "Thank you, Uncle Vincent!"

"You are welcome, Marlene," he replied, smiling at her as he hugged the small girl back, being gentle so he would not hurt her. "Though, you do not have to call me 'Uncle Vincent', I have told you that 'Vincent' is just fine."

She smiled at him, tapping him on the nose before saying, "I'm going to go check on Cloud and Tifa! I'll be back soon, so don't go anywhere, okay?"

"All right," Vincent answered. Denzel just waved at her as she skipped out of the room. Hearing a growling coming from behind him, the young boy broke into a run, getting out of the way as Reno crashed into the spot where he was just standing.

"Vincent! Help!" Denzel shouted out as Reno scrambled after him, eagerly chasing him around the room.

"I'm gonna catch ya, ya rug rat!" Reno shouted, stopping in his track when something tugged sharply on the back of his shirt, nearly choking him in the process. "Hey! Let go, Vince!"

"I think you need to cool down, Reno," the gunner rasped, smiling as Denzel moved to stand behind him, using him like a human shield. "Maybe you should head downstairs for a while?"

"...Fine, but this ain't over, Munchkin!" the redhead snapped, sticking his tongue out at the kid before heading out of the room. "Damn kid..." he muttered as he stomped down the stairs, hearing the outraged cry that came from down in the bar.

"RENO DID **_WHAT_**?!"

Cringing at Barret's yell, the redhead turned completely around and sprinted as quietly as he could to the room. Once he was in it, he carefully closed the door, looked at Vincent, and said, "I'm not here, yo," before diving under the bed, hiding as he heard loud, running footsteps heading their way. He flinched as the door was thrown open, the handle slamming into the wall as he saw large feet standing before the bed.

"Where's Red?!" Barret bellow, making Reno swallow dryly as he flinched. He stopped breathing, holding his breath, as he awaited their response. At first, nothing happened, the someone grabbed onto the back of his shirt, pulling him out from under the bed even as he struggled. When he was out from underneath the piece of furniture, turning his head to look at the fuming man who help him off of the ground.

"H-hiya, Barret," Reno said, grinning meekly as the man glared darkly at him.

"Barret, if I might make a suggestion?" Vincent cut in, softly, getting both of their attention. Looking over at him, the both of them noticed how the young children were both staring in fear and anticipation as they stood slightly behind him. Seeing how Marlene's eyes glimmer with unshed tears, Barret nodded. "Would it not be best for you to deal with Reno when the young ones are _not _around to see or hear it?"

"...Yeah, guess yer right," he grumbled, dropping the redhead, who ended up landing on his ass on the floor. "I'll deal with ya later, Red. ...See you in a bit, Pun'kin!"

"Bye, Daddy!" she called out, waving and smiling happily at the gunman before he left the room.

"Looks like Vincent saved you, Reno, even though you stole his underwear," Denzel teased, grinning at the redheaded Turk, who flushed while sneering at the boy, who snickered at him. "Looks like you owe him big!"

"He does not, Denzel," Vincent said, smiling slightly as he shook his head.

"Why not? He stole from you and you still helped him out, I'd say he owes you."

"That does not matter, Denzel. Forgive and forget."

"Does that mean I get' em back, yo?" Reno asked, grinning mischievously.

"No."

"Aww, c'mon, Vince! Forgive an' forget!"

"I already forgive you, Reno, and I am willing to forget this whole incidence, but you are not getting a pair of my boxers for God-knows-what you had planned," Vincent retorted, the corners of his lips curling up. "Therefore, you are forgiven and it will be forgotten."

"Hey! Ya make me sound like a perverted freak!" Reno snapped, pouting playfully at the brunette. "An' I ain't!"

"Dude, you stole his underwear!" Denzel retorted, making the Turk flush brightly. "I think that makes you a pervert."

"No one asked fer some peanuts from yer gallery!" he replied, sticking out his tongue playfully at the young boy.

"Too bad, so sad, you got them anyways!"

Reno stuttered before quickly flipping the young man onto the bed, tickling him mercilessly. Marlene giggle as she watched them tickle and play wrestle, both trying to gain the upper hand. Reno managed to keep control for most of the time, occasionally slipping up and giving Denzel a chance to beat him at his own game. Vincent could not help but smile when the Turk ended up getting flipped onto his back by the boy. Throughout their game, the men shouted, as they tumbled around, taunting one another as they vied for control.

The game ended when they accidentally rolled off of the bed, landing painfully on the floor with a shout and a grunt. As they watched this, Marlene broke out into full-blown laughter while Vincent snickered, the both of them watching the other two scramble to their feet, mock-glaring at each other.

"Have fun?" Vincent asked, smiling as the two other men flushed, looking at their feet.

"He cheated!" Denzel shouted, pointed directly at Reno, who gaped.

"Is that so?"

"The fu-...hell it is, yo!" Reno defended, glaring at the boy. "If anyone cheated, it'd be that, little rug rat!"

"Nuh-uh!" Denzel retorted, sticking out his tongue.

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"...Uncle Vincent?" Marlene asked, getting the pale gunner attention over the playful arguing that went on. He looked down at the young girl,who looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Are you going to stay with us after dinner?"

"Yeah!" Denzel cut in, ignoring Reno. "You always leave after everyone eats. You don't even eat, though."

"He's stayin'," Reno added, grinning widely. "Teef and Blondie already got him to agree."

"Really?" Marlene asked, looking directly at the gunner. He nodded and she squealed happily, hugging him around his waist. "So you can play with us tonight?" He nodded once more, making the little girl smile greatly.

"Guys!" Tifa called out, making everyone turn towards the door. "Dinner's on it's way here! Come on down!"

Hearing this, Marlene and Denzel ran out of the room, leaving just Vincent and Reno behind. The ex-Turk chuckled softly as he walked towards the door, knowing that the Turk was following him. As he walked towards the door, the gunner paused, jumping before he whipped around to stare at Reno, glaring at the innocent-looking redhead. He then grinned at the brunette before quickly kissing him on the lips.

"Sharin's fun," Reno said once they had parted, winking playfully at Vincent.

"...I am not _sharing _my underwear with you, Reno. No matter what you say, I will not be changing my mind, either..." the ex-Turk replied, watching how the redhead grinned.

"Aww, c'mon! Jus' one pair?!"

"No."

"I'll share somethin' of mine with ya!"

"...Really now?"

"Yeah!"

"...Like what? What could you possibly-"

"I'll show ya, yo!"

**End of Chapter Fourteen  
**

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Cosmic Hostility**: Aww, thanks, sweetheart! How can I ever keep an update from ya guys? -_Laughs_-I liked that part, too! Well, wait no more!

**yumie-darkness123**: Wow, long review! -_Shudders_-Oh, the creamy, sweet, cookie-y goodness! -Snickers-Well, Vince **_is _**a pretty boy..an' he's jus' beggin' ta be claimed... C'mere, Vince-_tackles him to the floor_-! Get the rope! Quickly! We'll keep him fer our amusement!

**animegirl999**: -_Snickers_-Yeah, every once in a while I do good! -_Laughs_-Closest to action down there he's gotten with Vince so far. Ha! Yeah, he is dumb 'nough ta do that! Yer welcome! An' thank **_YA_** fer fer a huge chocolate chip cookie!

**Heather V. Snape**: -_Laughs_-Yup!


	15. Chapter 15

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Fifteen

"Reno what are you-" Vincent began to ask, just to be pulled by the wrist into the room they had just left. Once he tugged the gunslinger into the room, Reno quickly shut and locked the door, grinning hapily at the pale man.

"Ya wanna know what I wanna share with ya?" he asked, still grinning widely while Vincent looked at him in apprehension, wondering if he truly wanted to know anymore. "Well, I'll show ya!" Almost immediately after he finished speaking, Reno undid his belt and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

Eyes wide, Vincent quickly reached forward and grabbed onto the Turk's wrists just as he began to pull his pants down his waist. "Are you **_insane_**?!" the gunner hissed, looking around the room suspiciously.

"What?" Reno asked, looking innocent as he smiled.

"You cannot do..._that_...here!" he hissed, redoing the front of the Turk's pants after he pulled them up higher on his waist.

"Do _what_, yo?" he asked, smirking heatedly, making Vincent blush.

"Are you really that dense? Or just that horny?"

"Well, ya won't share yer underwear..."

"So you decided to try and _flash _me?!"

"No," Reno said, still smirking as he leaned forward, pressing his body against Vincent's and wrapping his arms around the pale man to keep him from moving away from him. "I was gonna do _more _then that, yo." Hearing this, the gunner's face darkened even more.

"Have you lost your _mind_?!" Vincent hissed, his face still bright red.

"Nope," the redhead said, pressing his body even more against the ex-Turk's, feeling how he shifted a bit, most likely trying to put some distance between them.

"Vincent! Reno!" Tifa yelled out. "Are you guys coming?!"

"Be there in a bit, yo!" Reno yelled back before turning back towards the gunner. "Completely serious, though, Vince; I _will _win ya over!"

"...As you have already stated," the gunslinger replied, nodding slightly.

"Let's get goin', then!"

Reno relinquished his grip around the ex-Turk's waist just to grab him by the hand and led him out of the room. Once they were standing by the stairs, the redhead kissed him on the lips quickly before skipping happily down the steps. He sat down next to Cloud, the only other seat being across from the one he was in, and being directly next to Barret, hence his decision. After he sat down and waited for a few minutes, Vincent sat down across from him. He grinned sneakily at the gunner, who was engaged in a conversation with Cid. Well, he was listening to the pilot.

"Now that everyone's here," Cloud announced, stone-faced. "We can eat. ..._Yuffie_."

"What?!" the ninja screeched, huffing as she glared at the blonde. "I was hungry!"

"Yeah, let the Brat eat, then she can't talk!" Cid snapped, grinning as he was glared at by the Wutian girl.

"Anyways," Tifa cut in, stopping the fight before it could begin. "Let's eat! Then we'll party!"

Almost immediately, the group began to eat, leaving the room almost silent. Every once in a while, Reno would glance over at Vincent, taking note of how little he eat, and how long it took. Once he was done eating, along with Yuffie, Barret, and Cid, the Turk carefully watched the gunslinger, making sure not to get caught.

"Tifa?" Denzel asked between bites, looking over at the bartender. "Why _was _Vincent in the hospital? Barret didn't say."

"He had an allergic reaction," she answered, watching how the young boy nodded.

"To what?"

"Sesame...it was in the chicken I ordered or us," Reeve guiltily answered.

"So you poisoned him?" Marlene asked, making Reno grin widely.

"No, he did not," Vincent replied, smiling a bit at the girl. "We did not know that I was allergic, and he should not feel bad about it."

"But I do," Reeve answered, shrugging.

"As you should," Reno muttered, softly.

"Even though you should not," the gunner said just barely loud enough to be heard.

"...Is everyone done with dinner?" Tifa asked, standing up with Cloud to gather the plates. "I'll drop these into the sink and we'll begin the party!"

"...Is there any chance I could get a rain check?" Vincnet asked Cloud as he walked by.

"Not a chance in Hell, Vincent," the blonde said, grinning slightly. "You'd be brought back kicking and screaming by at least three people, at most all but the kids." The brunette smirked at the grinning blonde before nodding in resignation. "So, want to request a drink before Tifa gets the bar up and the boys take over?"

"The usual..."

"I still don't get how you can drink that," the leader muttered, smiling as he carried the plates over to Tifa.

"Let's get this party started!" Cid shouted, heading over to the bar's counter with the rest of the group. Yuffie helped Tifa mix drinks for the others while Reno sat by them, watching as Vincent, Nanaki and Reeve entertained the children.

"Jealous?" Tifa asked, giving the Turk a shot of vodka.

"I ain't jealous," he muttered, downing the shot before grinning widely. "'M gonna win him over, yo."

"...Really? How?" she asked, looking amused and interested. Hearing this, Reno paused, frowning a bit. "Not a clue, huh?"

"I'll...think of something..." he said, trying to think of something that he could do to impress the ex-Turk.

"Want some help?" Reno nodded eagerly, looking at her with pleading eyes. "All right. Well...let's see... Oh, I know! Vincent's a romantic!"

"A romantic? Like 'flowers', 'candle-lit dinners', an' all?" he asked, looking at the gunslinger before looking at her with confusion. "Are ya sure, yo?"

"Positive. He's a softie."

"Hmmm..." the Turk paused as another shot of vodka was placed before him and he quickly downed that, shuddering. "I got it!"

Tifa smiled as Reno jumped up from his seat waving at her before turning his attention back towards the brunette in question, making his way over to him and the others. He grinned his trademark grin as he approached them, noticing how Nanaki smirked before slinking away. Marlene and Denzel were both holding onto the ex-Turk's hands talking to him rapidly and at the same time. The brunette was smiling as he looked down at them, nodding with what they were saying, while Reeve just chuckled, smiling widely. As the Turk approached, he heard the tall man lean down, whispering something to the children, who nodded and happily sprinted up the stairs.

"What did you tell them?" Reeve asked, not noticing that Reno was listening in as he walked even closer.

Vincent smirked, almost evilly as he said, "You will see..."

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"As well you should."

"Huh?"

Before Reeve could ask anything more, he was hit in the back of his knees, knocking him to his knees. He managed to look back just in time to see Denzel tightly pulling a rope around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides. Marlene was standing right next to him, smiling cheerfully as she handed a bunch of colorful ribbons to the young boy. Reno, watching this, stood still, his confusion showing plainly as he watched the boy finish tying the man up so he was immobile.

"Vincent?" Reeve asked, looking up at the ex-Turk. "What did you do?"

"Technically, I did nothing," the gunner replied, leaning down to speak to Marlene. "If you look in my room for the bag I left for you," he rasped, furtively looking at his fallen teammate. "You'll find something that is perfect for Reeve."

"Really?!" she asked, eyes wide with hope. The brunette nodded, making her squeal before she ran up the stairs, leaving Denzel with the tied up man. Reno could not help but grin as he took a step forward, hearing the rustle coming from upstairs.

"So, what'd you get her?" the young boy asked, looking at the gunslinger with amusement.

"Something that we all will enjoy," Vincent replied, leaning down to tap Reeve on the nose. "Well, _almost _all. But worry not, I have brought something for you as well."

"You always do," he retorted, grinning. "So, what'd you bring _me_?"

"All in good time, little one."

"I'm not that little!"

"Hmm...no, you _have _grown since I last saw you..."

"See!"

Suddenly, a loud shriek came from upstairs, and Vincent grinned widely. "I believe she has found her gift." They listened to the sounds of her running down the stairs with excitement. Upon seeing her, the gunman's grin widened. "Yes, she has found it."

"I **_LOVE _**it!" Marlene exclaimed before rushing over to hug the tall ex-Turk, making Reno smile. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!"

"You are quite welcome, Marlene, now, do you not think that Reeve would like to _see _your gift also?" Vincent asked.

"I wanna know, too!" Denzel said, pouting slightly before Marlene held it out for him to see, keeping it just high enough to be kept out of Reeve's sight. "Holy fuck!"

"Language!" Vincent said, getting the young brunette to apologize.

"How'd you get that?!" the boy asked, looking at Vincent with amazement.

"I believe that is a story for another time. Now, Marlene, I believe that Reeve is anxious to know what you have gotten also. Would you be kind enough to help him out?" She nodded happily before kneeling next to the man tied up with a rainbow jump rope.

**End of Chapter Fifteen  
**

Review for the next chapter. Sorry fer the wait, ya'll had ta finish my finals, but school's out, now! I'll most likely update some other fics tomorrow, this one prob'ly included. See ya'll later!

Thanks for reviewing:

**Favrite of Chaos**: -_Smiles happily_-Thanks! Fer both the cookies an' the feeback, sweetheart!

**KT**: -_Laughs_-I could! -_Snickers_-He is, but ya gotta give him points fer tryin'... -_Twitches_-...I'll outrun 'em... -i-That'll do! 'Specially if they take turns! -_Grins_-Hmm...Vince? He could manage it! -_Snickers_-Technically, he has his own story (well, he's got a lot of 'em, but 'm only workin' on one).

**Kigichi**: -_Laughs hysterically_-Hey, least he wasn't singin' the 'I love you' song! Thanks! -_Grins_-Ya should totally (an' yeah, I still say that!) make it into a fic! -_Laughs hysterically_-Poor Reeve, he's really gotta learn ta run faster... -_Snickers_-He might... O.o Send me a copy, I wanna copy!!

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Cackles while admiring the work_-I think he really compliments the bed, don'tchya think? I say we sell tickets fer five minutes alone with him! ...We'll make a fortune an' get ta keep him! -_Laughs_-Ya'll have ta wait an' see! Ooohh...Snickers! -_Looks over at Vincent, who's tied to the bed_-Think we should give him one? Oh! Let's have Reno feed him! -_Laughs_-.

**tala-fangirl**: -_Snickers_-He'll jus' have ta get better at it, now, won't he?

**Heather V. Snape**: True! Here ya go, sweetie.

**animegirl999**: -_Smiles_-An' yer reviews make me happy! O.o ...Then I must update!

**carefreecat**: -_Laughs_-Yup! Here ya go!

**Maumse**: -_Laughs_-Yup! I dunno...so 'm gonna go with 'yeah, sure, looks good 'nough fer me'. -_Snickers_-That he does! He's got sticky-fingers! Ain't he? His inner child's often in control of the big, red button in his head-_laughs hysterically_-! -_Laughs_-Barret's...one a of 'a kind! Thanks, sweetheart!

**D3OPH3ST**: -_Laughs_-Yup! But the question is: will they? Here ya go, sweetie!


	16. Chapter 16

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Sixteen

Reno could not help but snicker as he watched Reeve's eyes widen dramatically. He looked down into the small girl's hands and had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud. In Marlene's hands were a set of decorative, silk ribbons in vibrant colors and with small designs on the tips, and a sparkly makeup kit.

"Marlene," Reeve said, smiling nervously. "M-maybe you...uhh...would like to-"

"Play dress up with Reeve?" Vincent filled in, smiling at the girl, who squealed with joy, nodding eagerly while Denzel chuckled.

"Don't worry, Reeve," she assured him as she sat down next to him. "I'll make sure you look pretty! Denzel, do you want to do his hair while I put on the makeup?"

"Sure," the small boy said, sitting down on the other side of the tied up man.

Marlene handed him the ribbons while she opened up the case to her sparkly makeup. Vincent smiled as he began to walk away, ignoring Reeve's protests as he rose an eyebrow at Reno.

"Hey, Vince!" the redhead greeted, smiling widely. "I got a question fer ya." The man nodded, getting the Turk to continue. "Do ya got any paper, yo?"

"Yes, I do," he replied, curious as to what the shorter man was planning. "There is some upstairs, in the drawer next to the bed of the room I usually occupy."

"Thanks, Vince!"

Without waiting, the Turk ran for the steps, jumping over Reeve's legs. Once he was in the ex-Turk's room, Reno began to look through the bedside table's drawers. He grinned widely as he looked over the contents in one of the drawers. He carefully picked up the small jewelry case. Opening it, his grin widened. He delicately lifted the golden locket out of the case as he sat on the bed. As he tried to open the locket, the redhead frowned. He turned the heart-shaped locket over in his hands, frowning even more at the tiny keyhole on the side.

"Figures," Reno muttered as he put the locket back in the case before placing that back into the drawer. He tried to control his curiosity towards the locket as he rummaged through the stand in search for a few sheets of paper. He paused when he found a black revolver in the drawer before shrugging, guessing that there were more hidden in the room. He smirked as he found a black notebook.

Flipping it open, the Turk lied down on the bed, breathing deeply as he took in a subtle scent of gunpowder, leather, musk, and something spicy, something he could not name. He looked at the front page of the notebook, recognizing it as Tifa's handwriting. Rolling his eyes, he flipped to the next page, which was Cloud's. He continued to flip through the pages, finding the rest of the members of Avalanche to have taken over the notebook, figuring out that they were all writing notes to each other using the notebook. Upon finding the gunner's handwriting, Reno's eyes widened as a smile lit up his face.

"Find something you like?" a dark voice rumbles softly in his ear. Reno jumped up from the bed, startled as he looked over at the amused face of Vincent.

"Jeez, man! Are ya tryin' ta scare the fuck outta me, yo?" the Turk replied, feeling his heart pounding shakily in his chest.

"Possibly," the gunner said with a smirk. "I see you have found a notebook. Did you bother to take a few sheets of paper for your troubles?"

"I...was gettin' to it." With a small smirk on his face, the redhead tore out four sheets of paper from the end of the notebook, knowing that the obsevant man would have noticed if he had taken any of the notes. "So...how's Reeve lookin'?"

"...Like a sparkly, captured princess."

Hearing this, Reno began to laugh. "Yeah, he's _sparkly _all right!"

"Reno," Vincent said with a grin. "I said he was sparkly, not bursting into flames."

"Eh, same thin' fer him."

"Hmm, then what does that say about you?"

"Hey! I ain't sparkly!"

"...So you are flaming, then?" the brunette asked, grinning.

"Nah, I...shimmer!" Reno responded proudly.

"Shimmer?"

"Yeah!"

Reno eyes shimmered hotly once he realized that he was alone with the ex-Turk. Noticing the slight change in the Turk, the brunette paused. "Reno...are you feeling all right?" Vincent asked. All he got in response was a smirk before he was pushed onto the bed, the redhead sitting comfortably on his waist. "R-Reno!"

"You rang?" the Turk purred, leaning down so his face was right next the brunette's.

"Y-you cannot be-"

"Can't what?" he asked, softly kissing the gunner's lips. "Can't do that? ...Or can't do this...?" as soon as he finished talking, the redhead rocked his hips roughly against Vincent's, making the pale man blush as his eyes widened and darkened. "'Cause I think I jus' did, yo." A sudden, high pitched shriek came from down stairs, followed by loud laughter, interrupting the moment. "Guess Sparkly say himself in a mirror..."

"VINCENT!!" Reeve screamed, making Reno grin.

"Oh, yeah, he's seen himself," the Turk said. "How much ya wanna bet he's gonna storm up here?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, VINCENT VALENTINE!! **_KILL YOU_**!!"

"Wanna hide?"

"...Would you get off of me?" Vincent asked, looking the redhead in the eyes, his blush fading away.

"Do I have to?"

"I could make you, if you insist..."

"'M goin'," Reno whined before getting off of the gunner and the bed. "Ya can still hide, yanno?"

"I know," the brunette said as he stood up, looking towards the door as they heard the irate man running up the stairs. "Yet, I will not." Suddenly, Reeve came running into the room, fuming. Seeing the brunette, Reno burst into laughter.

"Reno," Reeve hissed, glaring at the redhead through black-lined eyes. "Shut up!"

"Dude! Ya look like a badly made-up whore!" the redhead cried out, laughing even harder.

"Well, you can that Vincent for it!"

"Thanks, Vince!"

"Reeve," the gunner said, smiling. "There is not reason for you to be so upset."

"Oh, really?! Why's that?! I look like a pixie!" Reeve whined, still upset.

"On crack!" Reno shouted.

"Not helping!"

"I ain't tryin' to, yo."

"You do realize that it is not permanent, right?" Vincent asked, still smiling.

"Do you know how hard glitter is to remove?!" Reeve snapped.

"An' you do?" Reno cut in, getting the furious brunette to glare at him. "Hookers, right?"

"NO!"

"Well, how else would ya know if ya haven't fucked a couple of 'em sparkly chicks?"

"...I- Just shup up, Reno!"

"It was the hookers."

"It was not!"

"It was."

"Just- I swear to God, Reno. Shut. Up."

"Or what? Ya'll _sparkle _me ta death?"

"Shut up!"

"Will ya hurt my with yer pretty 'pigtails of doom'?"

"I swear-"

"Beware his glittery wrath!"

"That's it!" Reeve growled as he lunged at the Turk, just to be held back by the gunner while the redhead laughed hysterically. Reno fell to the floor, laughing as tears came to his eyes while Vincent continued to hold back the other brunette, no matter how hard he struggled.

"Reeve, calm down," the gunner said, softly into the man's ear. "Anger will get you nowhere."

"It'll make me feel better!" He growled, attempting to lunge for the redhead again. "So. Much. Better."

"Only momentarily."

"It's best to live life in moments!"

"Let 'er go, Vince!" Reno shouted through his tears of laughter. "I can take 'er any day of the week!"

"I'M A **_GUY_**!"

"Could 'ave fooled me, yo! Ya sure look like a chick! Oh! Oh! 'Dude Looks Like A Lady'!"

"RENO!!"

"I can take ya, Princess!"

"I'll wipe the floor with your ass!"

"Oh! She's gonna clean fer us, Vince! Let 'er go, Teef'd enjoy havin' a maid around! Ha! **_Mrs_**. Clean!"

**End of Chapter Sixteen  
**

Review for the next chapter. Ha, now ya'll can't complain 'bout a cliffhanger! An' sorry 'bout the wait, ya'll.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Broken Gem**: -_Laughs_-Congrats! -_Snickers_-Hadn't thought of that...I like that idea. Let's go with that! Let's jus' say...it'll be amusin', no?

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Laughs_-Well, he's got somethin' planned! YAY! -_Grins maniacally_-Should we get him a sparkly collar? Thank ya!

**Favrite of Chaos**: Really? -_Smiles_-Course I would! O.o R-r-rum cookies? -_Looks around the room_ _suspiciously_-MINE!

**KT**: -_Snickers_-Ya get the gift of an update! ('M too poor ta get ya anythin' else babe) Could, but I don't think that idea crossed his spazzy, little mind. Don't know, but I like ya'r reviews; any review that ain't a flame 's a good review in my non-existent book! -_Laughs_-Well, it ain't out a mine!

**tala-fangirl**: -_Laughs_-Most are!

**Heather V. Snape**: -_Laughs_-Well, he's workin' on gettin' somethin' else, instead. Okay!

**twice-as-evil-as-you121212**: ...Possibly... -_Grins_-Ya'll have a wait an' see! ...Spastic, most likely. 'Specially if drunk!

**carefreecat**: -_Snickers_-Most likely! Thanks, sweetie!


	17. Chapter 17

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Seventeen

Vincent just shook his head, smiling as he held onto Reeve tighter. The man was struggling more, reaching out as he tried to wrap his fingers around the pale Turk's throat. Reno continued to sit on the floor, laughing as he stayed out of the man's reach. Eventually, the Turk got to his feet, wiping the tears from his eyes as he bit his bottom lip trying not to look above the restrained man's shoulders.

"Woo!" Reno shouted, holding his sides as he grinned. "That was a good, laugh! Thanks, Reeve!" He ignored the other man's snarling as he left the room, holding onto the papers he ripped out of the notebook earlier. As he walked down the steps, he wondered if it was best to leave Reeve alone with Vincent. He decided that it would be all right, but if he saw the gunman covered in glitter, he was made up his mind that he was go after the blue-clad man, deluding himself to images of his victory.

Grinning to himself as he sat down at the bar's counter. He paused once he realized that he did not have anything to write with. Reno frowned as he checked all of his pockets for a pen or pencil.

"What's with the long face?" Tifa asked, smiling at the Turk. "Did you miss seeing Reeve?"

"Nah, I ain't gotta pen..." he muttered before grinning. "But he's lookin' like an' angry hooker who got shorted!"

"I know!" she said, snickering. "Cloud took pictures for the Christmas cards..."

"Oh! Send me one!"

"Sure! Hmm...but a pen? I think I have an extra around here somewhere..."

As Tifa looked around for a pen, Reno amused himself by looking around at the group in the bar. He grinned as he watched Cid and barret laning against each other for support, arms around the others shoulders as they drank even more alcohol. Nanaki wa playing with Denzel and Marlene, making them laugh as he chased them around and told them stories. Yuffie was looking particularly sneaky as she crept up the stairs, unknowing of the glare the Turk sent her way. Cloud, on the other hand, was looking particularly sloshed as he sat at a booth, cheerily mumbling something to his drink.

"Got one!" Tifa said, happily handing him a pen. "What are you going to do?"

"'M writin' Vince a poem, yo!" Reno replied, smiling greatly before looking down at his sheets of paper. "Hmm... 'Roses are red...violets are blue'..."

"You can't be serious," the brunette woman muttered, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're going to write a poem for Vincent starting with that?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Reno, a poem's supposed to be from the heart, not from Hallmark!"

"...Fine!" Reno groaned, crossing out the first two lines. "Uh... Hmm... Oh, I got it! 'Apples are red... ... ...Peaches are...' ...What colors are peaches? Peach?"

"My god, Reno!" Tifa nearly shouted, smiling. "Come on! From your heart!"

"...Okay, from the heart... Uhh... ...'Blood is red...organs are too... Did I ever say...I love you'?"

"...You're pathetic."

"I know!" the redhead cried out before slamming his head down onto the counter. "What can I do?!" Tifa smiled as she gently pat the Turk on his head.

"You know, there's more to romance than just poems," she said, smiling sweetly at the Turk. "Take Cloud for instance."

"...I should talk to my liquor?"

"What? He's not- Cloud! Stop that!" Reno snickered as he heard the blonde slur something about bubbles before turning back to his drink. "Now, listen, Reno, you can romantic without writing him a cheesy poem. Why don't you take him out on a date?"

"Like dinner an' a movie?" Reno asked, puzzled.

"Definitely not! Take him out to a nice restaurant-"

She was cut off as Reno's phone rang. He grinned at the glaring woman as he picked up, saying, "Talk dirty ta me, yo."

"Reno!" Tifa hissed, blushing.

"Shh!" he hissed before listening to the person screaming on the other line. "Oh! Christy! Hi! ...Uh...no, no I haven't. ... ... Well, if ya'd- ...Aww, c'mon! ...Now?! But 'm gon- ... ...Can't ya- ... ... ...Well, actua- ... ... I'M GAY!" Reno screamed, making Tifa laugh while some of the other members in the group chuckled. "No, no! I mean it! ...No! _You _didn't turn me gay! I swear it! ... ... ... No, _dick _turns me on. ...The fuck's so funny?! Shut the fuck up! Stop laughin'! 'M serious! ...I find dick arousin'! Quit it!" The Turk growled as the bartender howled with laughter, using the counter to keep her upright. "You shut up, too!" he hissed at the woman in front of him before paying attention to the woman on the phone. "No, I'm _gay_! ...GAY! G-A-Y...GAY! I don't wanna fuck ya! ...No! ...NO! _GAY_! ...Would ya listen ta me, yo! 'M GAY! Do I have ta spell it out fer ya again?! **_GAY_**!"

Around the bar, more of Avalanche laughed hysterically, some, like Cid, ended up falling out of their seats.

"No! ...No. No, no, no! NO! Listen ta me, 'm gay! Yes, I know what I did earlier in the week, but- ... ... ...NO! ...I ain't gonna. I ain't! ... 'Cause 'm gay! I swear on my life I am! I AM!! No, 'm tryin' ta get with someone else. ... ...A man! MAN! ... ... It ain't another woman! ... ...I swear!" Reno cried out, tempted to slam his head into the counter. "No. ...No. No. GAY! Do ya know what that means, yo?! Argh-fer cryin' out loud! GAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Gay, gay, gay-gay-gay, 'm gay! ... ...I _think _I'd know! ... ...Hey! ...Yeah...well, ya were a bad lay!" he snapped before quickly flipping his phone shut.

"Lover's quarrel?" A low, deep voice rumbled in Reno's ear, making the redhead spin around in his seat and end up falling off of it.

"Jeez, Vince!" he cried out, clutching at his heart. "Ya gotta stop doin' that!"

The gunner grinned down at him before reaching out a hand, offering it to the Turk. The redhead smiled as he took the hand and rose to his feet. "So, is all well?" Vincent asked, noticing how the shorter man frown while staring at his shirt. "What has caught your interest?"

"Ya've got glitter on yer shirt," the Turk growled, his lip curling in a snarl.

"Hm?" the brunette muttered before looking down at his shirt. "So it seems."

"The fuck'd Reeve do, yo?"

"Reeve has not done anything, Reno."

"Then how'd ya get glitter on yer shirt? Ya don't seem like the kind ta roll 'round in that shit... ...Or are ya?" the Turk added with a grin.

Rolling his eyes, Vincent grinned slightly, "If you must know, he just want to hug."

"With his face pressed into yer chest?!"

"...You are jealous?"

"No!" Reno snapped, his face turning a bright red.

"...You are..." Vincent said, smiling slightly at the Turk's embarrassment.

"Ain't!"

"Really now?"

"...What 're ya gettin' at, yo?"

"Nothing," the gunslinger all but purred, leaning closer to the curious and blushing redhead. "Nothing at all." He quickly turned around, leaving the Turk in shock as he took a seat in a booth away from the bar.

"What the fuck was that?" Reno muttered softly to himself as the image of the brunette leaning down with that strange glow in his eyes, his lips curling into a seductive smile before turning away. Eyes widening with realization, the redhead sprinted after Vincent, noticing that Tifa had just put a drink down at the booth for the ex-Turk. "Hey!" he called out as he slid into the seat, sitting across from the other man.

"Yes?" Vincent asked, with a small grin as he slowly sipped his drink.

"Ya can't jus'...jus'..."

"Hmm...and yet, I did."

"Eh, but-but..."

"I think that last phone call might have killed a few vital brain cells, Reno."

"Hey!"

"Am I wrong?"

"Uh, duh!" Vincent just chuckled while Reno frowned. "Hey, but what the fuck was that about? Did ya jus' get horny?"

Vincent opened his mouth to reply, a soft smirk on his face but Yuffie's voice screeched out, "REEVE?!" making the gunner snicker in amusement.

**End of Chapter Seventeen  
**

Review for the next chapter. Sorry fer the delay, gettin' ready fer graduation.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Broken Gem**: Aww, thanks! Should, an' might! -_Laughs_-Good idea! Revenge, anyone?

**yumie-darkness123**: Ohh, thanks!

**twice-as-evil-as-you121212**: Hiya! -_Laughs_-That it is! Hmm...hadn't thought of that...(mainly 'cause I didn't plan shit fer any of my fics...). Could be!

**carefreecat**: Yup! Here ya go, sweetie!

**Kigichi**: -_Laughs_-Tha' 's great! Hmm...could happen...still plenty could happen in this random-ass fic!

**MoroTheWolfGod**: -_Smiles_-Thanks! Tha' 's a good thin'...I think! h, I'll go with it!

**D3OPH3ST**: -_Laughs_-That'll do! Glad ta do it!

**tala-fangirl**: -_Grins_-Thanks! I take that as a good thin'!

**KT**: -_Laughs_-Bet Reeve feels the same way! -_Snickers_-An' 'm happy ta remind ya! Yeah, she is. Yup! Love ya back!

**Favrite of Chaos**: -_Laughs_-Yup! Ooohhh, thanks!

**animegirl999**: -_Laughs_-Yup! I take that as a good thing! Thanks! An' wait no more, sweetie!

**limpet666**: -_Laughs_-I'll take that as a good thin'! Thanks!

**Maumse**: Thanks! -_Laughs_-Yeah, he is! -_Snickers_-Yup! Thanks!

**RainbowSporkYeti**: Aww, thanks! Yer welcome, sweetheart! Yeah, I know; we're buildin' to it!

**Onyx-Ocean**: Thanks, sweetheart.

**Heather V. Snape**: Yup! Thank ya, babe!

**Good Evening**: Aww, thanks sweetie! -_Laughs_-Uhh...not sure...haven't planned that far ahead (or at all!). But there will be one! -_Snickers_-Jus' not sure when!


	18. Chapter 18

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Eighteen

"...Did ya have somethin' ta do with that?" Reno asked the gunner as he ignored Yuffie's high-pitched screams.

"...I might have," said gunner replied sipping his drink with a smile.

"What'd ya do?"

"Technically...nothing."

"Then...wha' 's up wit' Reeve?" Reno asked, grinned while Vincent smiled even more.

"He _might _have decided to _relax _on Yuffie's bed, getting glitter all over her pillows and covers, therefore upsetting her."

Reno snickered as he completely tuned out the ninja's screaming. "Anyways...back to what _really _matters: did ya jus' get horny, yo?"

"Do you honestly expect an answer from me?" Vincent teased.

"...It'd be nice..."

"Good thing that I never claimed to be nice, is it not?"

"Aww, c'mon, yo! Can ya at least tell me if I have a chance?!"

"...I can..."

Reno sat there, patiently waiting for thirty seconds before speaking, realizing that the pale ex-Turk was not going to say any more anytime soon. "Will ya?"

"No," the gunner said with a smile.

"PLEASE?!" the redhead pouted, leaning closer to the unfazed man. "I'd owe ya!" Vincent seemed to think this over, and seeing this, the Turk decided to persuade him a bit more. "I'd do anythin' ya want!" The gunslinger seemed to pause at this, thinking over the possibilities. "Anythin' at all!"

"All right then," Vincent seemed to purr, leaning forward, which began to close the space, leaving only a few inches between them. "If you really want to know..." The redhead nodded eagerly. "Then..." he suddenly paused as someone came running down the stairs, getting everyone's attention in the bar.

"Vincent, help!" Reeve cried out, running towards them as Yuffie came barreling after him. Seeing how they were interrupting his moment, Reno growled, and stuck his leg out once the man was close enough, effectively tripping him. Luckily for the redhead, the Wutian girl was right behind him, and she ended up tripping over his leg also, landing on the fallen man's back with a thud and groan. The redhead grinned triumphantly before turning towards Vincent, who was looking at his fallen comrades with amusement shining in his eyes.

"You were saying?" Reno asked, smiling as he leaned closer to the gunslinger. The brunette quirked an eyebrow at him, but grinned even more as he noticed that the redhead was slowly moving even closer to him, closing the gap.

"I was saying that I-"

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Yuffie hissed as she jumped to her feet, glaring at the Turk. "Do you think that you can just-"

"Shhh!" Reno hissed back, blankly waving his hand in her direction and accidentally smacking her in the face. "The grownups 're talkin' here!" She growled, but went ignored, while Reeve just lied completely still on the floor.

"As I was saying..." Vincent muttered softly, smiling as he watched Yuffie glaring at the redhead before angrily stomping away. "You have a chance."

Hearing this, Reno grinned and closed the gap, pressing his lips against the pale gunner's. The redhead did not know if the brunette's inhibitions were lowered due to the alcohol or not, but he decided that it did not matter at the gunslinger pressed back, reaching forward and running golden, metal fingers through the Turk's red hair. The Turk grinned into the kiss as he leaned in even more, feeling the gunslinger do the same. When they parted, by only a few centimeters, the redhead licked his lips, smiling at the brunette sitting across from him.

"How big of a chance?" Reno purred before pulling th ex-Turk into another kiss. When the second kiss ended, the gunner smiler at him before taking a sip of his drink. "...Ya ain't gonna tell me are ya?"

"You _are _catching on," Vincent said softly running his fingers under the redhead's chin before he sipped his drink once more. At that moment, a hand suddenly gripped the table, making Reno jump slightly in his seat. The pair watched as Reve pulled himself up, groaning before resting his head on the table.

"That," Reeve muttered, glaring weekly at Reno, "was a dirty trick, Reno."

"Was not!" the redhead protested, grinning happily. "Ya two were ruinin' the moment, yo!"

"'Ruining the moment'? _What _moment?"

"Well, it doesn't involve ya, obviously! 'Sides, ya can't ruin my night, now!"

"...I wasn't trying too, Reno," Reeve muttered, rolling his eyes. "I was _trying _to get away from _Yuffie_!"

"Good job, then!" the Turk added, smirking. "Ya got as far as gettin' her ta cop a feel!"

"I did not!!"

"Suuuuuuuure."

"If anyone's to blame, it's you!"

"Yeah, 'cause _I'm _the one who pissed 'er off, Sparkly!"

"I- ...But I-" Reeve growled before turning away from the grinning redhead and sitting in a booth next to Cloud, who was still speaking to his drink.

"Well, now that he's gone," Reno purred, turning his attention back to the brunette across from him. "I got a question fer ya, Vince." The ex-Turk nodded, signaling him to continue, once he stopped speaking. Grinning, the redhead decided to ask his question. "How's 'bout, when yer feelin' like goin' out ta eat, I take ya out?"

"...Are you asking me out...on a date?" Vincent asked, raising an eyebrow at the Turk, who smirked meekly before nodding. "Hmm...this might be due to the amount of alcohol I've been drinking...but, why not?"

"Really?" Reno asked, looking hopeful. When the gunner nodded, the redhead squealed joyfully before bolting from his seat, running around the booth, and tackling Vincent in his seat, making the brunette knock his drink over as he was tightly hugged. The taller man's crimson eyes were wide as the shorter man tightly hugged him, shock evident at the sudden gesture. "Ya won't regret it!" the redhead said happily in his ear as he squirmed slightly while laying on top of the brunette. Feeling the shifting motions, the ex-Turk's face flushed as his pants tightened.

"...Reno?" he asked, softly, glad his voice did not crack.

"Yeah?"

"...Could you...get off of me?"

"Huh?" Reno paused in his movements, his body ling flush against the gunner's. Suddenly, the Turk's eyes widened when he felt the hardening bulge in the front of the brunette's pants. He grinned as he looked down at the flushing man. "Seems like ya got a bit of a problem, Vince," he purred, deliberately shifting his hips and making the brunette twitch as he began to bite down on his bottom lip. "I can help ya get rid of it, if ya want..." The gunner flushed even more before pushing at the redhead's chest, knocking the Turk off of him and onto the floor, underneath the table. "HEY!"

"You were asked," Vincent replied as he calmly sat up, nearly ignoring the Turk that was still under the table. Reno frowned as he looked over at the gunner, who was now sitting up. Realizing his position, the redhead grinned and got on his hands and knees in front of the sitting man. Grinning even more, he reached over and ran his thin fingers across the brunette's thighs, feeling how the muscles tensed under his touch. "Wh-what are you doing?" the gunslinger asked, sounding a bit panicky.

"Helpin' ya get rid of it," Reno purred, his fingers sliding up the pale brunette's thighs. He felt the gunner shift slightly before the redhead firmly grabbed the front of his pants, holding the hardening cock through his pants. He felt Vincent squirm as he began to stroke him.

"R-Reno..." the gunner panted, biting down on the bottom of his lip as he tried to keep from moaning.

"Yes?" the Turk purred, rubbing the clothed flesh with one hand while the other began to unbuckle his pants. He frowned slightly when he fumbled with the buckle for a while, wondering if the brunette just bought difficult buckles to deter others from trying to get into his pants. He shrugged, figuring that the gunner would have to do better than that to stop him from getting his way, as he undid the belt and quickly worked on opening the front of his pants, ignoring his own tightened pants for the time being.

"Y-you c-cannot...ngh..."

Hearing how the man's protests were cut off when the Turk slipping his hands under the man's underwear and around his cock, Reno grinned widely. "Hey, Vince?" he nearly moaned out, looking at the ex-Turk from under the table. He had to try not to snicker when the brunette mumbled incoherently as a response. Before he decided to ask the gunslinger the question on his mind, the Turk wanted to tease him a bit by reaching into his open pants with his other hand and fondling the taller man's balls, hearing how his heavy breathing hitched.

Reno smirked as he felt the brunette's thighs shift while the taller man squirmed under his grip, knowing that he was the cause of it. His smirk widened as he leaned closer to the brunette's crotch, knowing what it would look like if someone were to glance under the table. He looked up at the ex-Turk, noticing how the man's face had flushed and he began to slouch while tightly gripping the edge of the table. His eyes were heavy-lidded and his lips were pated while he breathed heavily, letting the redhead know that he was doing a good job.

Reno licked his lips as he leaned forward even more, knowing that his breath would cause even more pleasure for the pale gunner when he spoke. He grinned, asking "Would ya mind if I blow ya?"

**End of Chapter Eighteen  
**

Review for the next chapter. -_Laughs_-Personally, I loved the endin' of this chapter!

Thanks for reviewing:

**carefreecat**: -_Grins_-I thought so, too! Wait no more, sweetie!

**JeanneAndHerAlters**: -_Laughs_-Of course ya ain't, sweetheart! Oohhh...thanks fer the muffin...no matter how soul-consumin' it is! Thanks!

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Grins_-Yup! Mmm...Thanks!

**Spazzcakes**: -_Smiles happily_-Yup! -_Snickers_-I loved writin' that. He is...he really, _really _is. Thanks!

**Kigichi**: -_Laughs_-Yup! -_Snickers_-Have fun, did ya? -_Snickers_-Tha' 's why most people hate it! -_Grins meekly_-Oops? I've been meanin' ta update tha'...got halfway through it 'fore graduation! 'S up now! -_Laughs_-Again...'s a possibility fer the sequel, but tha' 's almost finished ('Blondes'...not the sequel). -_Grins_-Then again, I might jus' make it a story an' dedicate it fer ya! -_Laughs_-Well, ya sure think like one! RUN REEVE! RUUUUUUUUUUUNNN! ...He's doomed... -_Smiles_-See ya (well, prob'ly not in real life) later. ...P.S. This was one of the longest reviews...EVER! -_Laughs_-.

**animegirl999**: -_Snickers_-Ya've no idea how hard it was ta type when ma laptop kept movin'...I was laughin' too hard... Thanks! Wait no more, sweetie!

**D3OPH3ST**: -_Snickers_-Ain't he? -_Laughs_-Go fer it if ya wanna!

**tala-fangirl**: Thanks! -_Grins_-I thought so too!


	19. Chapter 19

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse **(now goin' by **Spazzcakes**, apparently), who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Nineteen

"Wha-what?!" Vincent shrieked, his voice rising in octave as he looked down at Reno in shock.

"Want me ta say it slower?" Reno purred, looking up at the brunette with heated eyes. "I...want...to...blow...you..." Hearing this, the gunner's eyes went even wider as he shook his head.

"N-no! Y-you c-c-cannot-"

"Hey, Vincent," a voice called out, gently, startling the gunner. Both of them looked up at Tifa, who was smiling at him. "Sorry if I scared you, but would you like another drink?"

"...S-sure, Tifa," Vincent said, hoping that the bartender would not look down at his lap.

"Another _extra sweet _one, or just regular?"

"...Extra..."

"Coming up!" she said to him before turning away. When she walked away, the brunette sighed in relief, feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"That was fun, huh?" Reno teased, grinning up at the ex-Turk, who stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"W-what is wrong with you?" Vincent hissed down at the redhead, who was still calmly stroking the gunner's cock, not even relenting when the bartender came over to speak with him. "C-can you not-"

"Here you go, Vincent!" Tifa said cheerfully as she placed the drink right in front of him, picking up the knocked over glass as she did so. The gunslinger's eyes widened as she leaned over him while he once more prayed that she would not look down at his lap and discover the redhead. Reno, on the other hand, had bitten down on the ex-Turk's belt to keep him from laughing out loud and catching the woman's attention. The Turk shook with laughter at Vincent's obvious discomfort, even though he continued to stroke the man's hard cock. His laugher stopped when the bartender swiftly kicked him in the ribs. She smiled sweetly at the other brunette before walking away. When the man was looking down at his drink in embarrassment, wondering if he should beat his head into the booth's table, the Turk looked over at the bartender, who glared at him with a knowing look.

Reno grinned at her before turning back to face Vincent. The redhead licked his lips before tightening his grip around the ex-Turk's cock, getting the man to jump and focus on him once more. "Gonna say 'yes', yo?" the Turk purred, noticing the slight confusion on the brunette's face as he looked down at the redhead.

"'Yes'? 'Yes' to wha-"

"Good!" he said happily before licking the flared head of the gunman's cock, effectively cutting off the man. Feeling the wet tongue on him, Vincent grunted softly as he felt the wet mouth slowly engulf the tip of his cock. He dug his heels into the hardwood floor, bit down roughly on his bottom lip, clenched his eyes tight, and firmly held onto the table, knowing that if he did otherwise he might cry out and gain attention that he did not want. Reno watched him and knew of his dilemma, knew of his reasons. The Turk grinned around the flesh in his mouth, chuckling softly as he slid farther down on the hard organ, his fingers delicately rubbing the gunner's thighs.

As he sucked on the heated flesh, Reno heard a strange scraping sound above his head. Puzzled, the redhead looked up and noticed how tightly the brunette was clutching at the table; his clawed fingertips on his left hand were beginning to shave off large, curled pieces of the table. Taking this as a compliment, Reno began to suck the gunner's cock more voraciously, his head bobbing up and down as he heard a soft growl come from Vincent. He decided to press his luck a bit and mumbled something incoherently, making the gunslinger twitch and groan softly as he bid down on his bottom lip hard, his sharpened teeth digging through the flesh and allowing blood to bubble to the surface.

As the blood slowly dripped down his chin, Vincent felt the thin fingers on his thighs pushing his legs farther apart. Feeling no need to go against this, especially when his mind was far too blank, the gunner allowed the Turk to spread his legs. With the brunette's legs farther apart, the redhead was able to rise up on his knees a bit more, giving him more leverage as he sunk farther onto the rigid cock. He kept one hand firmly rubbing the ex-Turk inner thigh while his other slipped into the brunette pants, rubbing the man's balls gently before squeezing them, teasing the gunner.

Given his new angle, Reno paused momentarily as he felt something warm drip into his hair. As he continued to suck on the cock in his mouth, determined not to stop until Vincent cam, lest he would change his mind, the redhead touched the spot with the and that was previously on the ex-Turk's thigh. Looking at the red stain on his fingertips, the Turk's eyes widened. He managed to look up while he was bobbing up and down on the hard cock, attempting to see whare the brunette was bleeding.

The Turk grew even more frustrated as he was unable to see exactly where the bleeding was coming from from his angle. He felt another drop of blood fall onto his scalp and decided to up the pace, wanting to get the gunner off quick even so he could find out from where he was bleeding. He eagerly began to suck on Vincent's cock, using his tongue to bring the man more pleasure while massaging his balls, hearing the brunette pant loudly while he tried to refrain from thrusting into his mouth. Reno heard the scraping above his head become more intense, cluing him in that the ex-Turk was getting closer to his climax.

The redhead grunted when he felt another swift kick to his ribs. Looking over, he heard another drink being placed in front of the gunslinger before she walked away, Reno glaring at her all the while. Knowing that she most likely wanted to snap at him, if her kicks were any indication, the Turk continued to work on bringing the brunette closer to his climax.

After a while of resuming his suction and fondling of the gunman's most intimate organ, Reno felt a hot liquid spurt into the throat while a soft groan came from the man above him. Grinning to himself, the redhead drank down all of the fluids before sucking Vincent clean and refastening his pants. Once he was done with that, the redhead climbed back into the seat that the gunslinger was sitting in, happily sitting next to the spent ex-Turk.

"Enjoy yerself?" Reno purred looping his arm around the panting brunette's shoulders as he grinned at the man. He watched as Vincent reached over and grabbed his drink, quickly draining it in one gulp before putting the glass back down on the table. Looking up at the gunner, the redhead realized that the blood from earlier was coming from his lips. Smirking, he reached over and grabbed a hold of the man's pale jaw, turning his face so they were now looking at one another. With that accomplished, the shorter man leaned forward and running his tongue across the ex-Turk's bottom lip. He smiled warmly at the frozen brunette before attempting to slip his tongue into the gunslinger's mouth. Finding no resistance, the redhead began to deeply kiss him, tasting the alcohol he drank, wrapping his other arm around the ex-Turk's shoulder while pale arms slipped around his waist, pulling him closer as they kissed. When they pulled apart, lips turning a brighter shade of red, the Turk smiled widely at him. "Gonna answer me, yo?" he asked.

"Wh-why did you..." Vincent began to ask, pausing as he was unsure of what to say next.

"Suck you off?" Reno offered, grinning widely.

"...N-not the words I would have chosen...but yes..._that_."

"Aww, c'mon," Reno moaned, pouting. "Ya 're telling me that ya _still _don't believe me when I say that 'm gonna win ya over?!"

"..._This _is how you...win someone over?"

"...Well, not usually, no. That's usually date two..'r...one an' a half." Vincent smirked as he shook his head slightly. "What?"

"I think...that you might be one of...the only people on the face of this planet...to do that on this first date..."

"Hey! A date an' a half!"

"...Excuse me, then."

"...Ya still never answered me, yo."

Vincent purred deeply in his throat before he leaned over so his face was close to Reno's. "Mmm...yes..." he moaned, slurring his words slightly and letting the Turk smell the sweet alcohol on his breath. "Yes...I did..."

"Yer drunk, ain'tchya?"

"Hmmm...noooooo..."

Reno could not help but grin as he saw the strange, giddy smile that spread over Vincent's face. "Ya are!"

"Not! ...An'...you two can't prove it!"

"Us two?" Reno asked, looking behind him to only see the wall. "Oh man, yer wasted! How strong'd Teef make these?!" he asked, picking up the glass.

"Strong...enough..."

"Well, I got tha', yo!"

"...Then why'd...you ask?"

"I should probably get ya ta bed, huh?" the redhead asked, looking over at the brunette who swaying slightly in his seat. "Yup, guess I should 'fore ya fall asleep here. ...Note to self: never mix Vince, alcohol, an' a blow job..." The Turk helped the brunette to his feet before leading him to his bed and tucking him in, noticing how Vincent was asleep almost instantly. "Night Vince, sleep tight!" Reno smiled sweetly at him before kissing him on the cheek and heading down stairs, making sure to take a deep breath before facing Tifa.

As he walked back into the bar, reno flinched, noticing how the bartender glared darkly at him as he approached the bar's counter, knowing that there was know way that he could escape her wrath, even if he could run out of the bar. Ignoring how his heart was beating in his ears, the Turk took a seat at the counter in front of the bar.

"Hey Tifa, have- OW! Hey!"

"What the hell's the matter with you?!" Tifa hissed, glaring darkly at the Turk after smacking him in the head. "I told you to _romance _him not _blow _him! Don't you know the difference?!"

"Of course I do!" Reno cried out, rubbing the back of his head. "An' damn girl! Did ya _have _ta hit so hard?!"

"YES! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Uhh..."

"You better have a better answer than that!"

**End of Chapter Nineteen**

Review for the next chapter. -_Grins meekly_-Dunno if it's 'cause 'm blonde...'r jus' stupid 'r somethin'...but I jus' realized that a lot 'a ya'll read 'Blondes'...I'll prob'ly update it tomorrow...

Thanks for reviewing:

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Grins_-Thanks! ...So would we all! Love ya, too, sweetie! An' thanks fer the shake!

**tala-fangirl**: -_Snickers_-'S kinda why we love him! Well, tha' an' he's adorable! -_Laughs_-Well, technically, he's already there! Thanks an' will try!

**Kigichi**: Hmm...'m gonna go with drunk...as ya'll see! Poor Reeve...should 'ave left the country... -_Laughs_-She prob'ly will! Well...if she didn't find 'em icky ('cause yanno she does fer all 'cept Vince's)! -_Laughs_-He might jus'! -_Laughs_-! O.o' -_Laughs hysterically_-Every time I hear tha' song, I see Harry an' Ron! ...One of the best versions...check it out on Youtube if ya wanna laugh ('s got a rainbow border)! See ya, later!

**d0rkgoddess**: -_Laughs_-Then my goal has been reached! Usually when people wanna harm me, I know I've done a good job! Here ya go, babe!

**Favrite of Chaos**: Yup! Uhhh...both? 'S gonna go Reno as seme, then uke, then seme...an' on, an' on...

**twice-as-evil-as-you121212**: -_Laughs_-Well, I can't speak fer the size of yer balls, sweetheart, but 'm sure they'll grow! Aww, thanks! ...A lot of ya'll seem ta be readin' that also... Yer welcome!

**shu**: -_Laughs_-Yeah, yeah I did! -Snickers-It actually was too short at first, so I went back to add in a few more paragraphs so I _could _end it there...I know, 'm evil! Aww, thanks, sweetie!

**Spazzcakes**: -_Laughs_-Ya gotta give me a Post-It 'r somethin' when ya do tha', sweetie! Otherwise I don' know it's ya! Aww, thanks! -_Snickers_-Yeah, smut's kinda what I do... -_Snickers_-Yer giddiness is contagious! -_Laughs_-Yer competitive, ain'tchya, babe? -Laughs hysterically-Well, I can honestly say I've never done _that_...but I did buy one of those electronic pokeballs when I was younger! ...I was...an' still kinda am...addicted ta that shit...so sad-_laughs_-! -_Snickers_-Yer..._really _competitive against **Kigichi**! -_Laughs hysterically_-'S like yer statin' a war 'r somethin'! Never heard of it, but I'll look it up! -_Laughs_-The non-mental kinds 'r prob'ly ones ya shouldn't get into a conversation wit' me 'bout! Aww, ya say tha' like it's a bad thin'! Well, ya can always feel free ta IM me, 'm almost always signed in! -_Laughs_-Think we all'd like tha'... Ohh...yanno, I've been wonderin' bout tha'...mainly whether I should update tha'...'r jus' let it collect dust an' give up...I dunno. -_Laughs_-'S all right; it's Alyssa. kay, I might remember tha'...-_grins_-'m kinda bad wit' name, great with voice, bad with names. See ya then, sweetie!

**BlueisLife**: Awww, thanks, sweetheart! Here ya go!

**JeanneAndHerAlters**: -_Laughs_-Prob'ly not! -_Snickers_-I get ya. Thanks! Aww, hope ya get a new one soon...if ya don't already have one, sweetie! Will try / do!


	20. Chapter 20

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Twenty

"Do I have too?" Reno whined, pouting before he was smacked in the head once more. "OW! Watch where yer swingin'!"

"Reno," Tifa growled darkly. "At the very least, answer this: WHY did you do that?!"

Hearing this question, the redheaded Turk grinned widely. "Have ya seen, Vince? He's fuckin' gorgeous, why _wouldn't_ I blow him? Ya can't tell me that ya wouldn't blow Spikey if he was all hot an' bothered an' ya had the chance!" He watched how the bartender blushed a deep red, making the Turk laugh before getting off of the bar stool. "Well, 'm gonna head ta bed, yo. See ya in the mornin'!"

"The hell you are!" Tifa hissed, grabbing onto the redhead's collar and pulling back towards the bar stools. "You are **_not _**going to be sharing a room with Vincent! You're bunking with Reeve tonight!"

"Aww, c'mon! Reeve?!"

"Yeah, Reeve! Last room on the right."

"...Yer cruel, Teef...really cruel..."

As the Turk walked away, frowning, he could hear the laughter of the female brunette, knowing that she was laughing at his misfortune. He frowned even as he entered the room, grinning only once he was Reeve passed out and sprawled along a bed, glitter still stuck to is body as he drooled. Snickering softly to himself, the redhead flopped down on the bed, letting the images of Vincent fill his mind as he drifted asleep.

Reno woke up to the sound of screaming. Startled, the Turk jumped up from his sleep, getting his legs tangled in the blanket, causing him to fall to the floor in a heap. Looking up, the frazzled redhead glared up at the sight of Cid grinning down at him. Hearing a groan, the redheaded Turk looked over to see Reeve climbing to his feet, having fallen out of his bed in a similar manner.

"Mornin', drunkies!" the blonde greeted as he took a drag of the cigarette between his lips.

"Like yer one ta talk!" Reno growled as he got to his feet. "You drank more than I did, yo!"

"Maybe so, but I'm in better shape than Spikey 'r Vin!"

"Vince's got a hangover?" the Turk asked as he followed Cid out of the room, leaving Reeve to attempt to clean off the glitter once more.

"Yup, real bad one, too."

Frowning once more, the redhead hurried past the blonde and entered the bar. Looking around, he easily found the ex-Turk, who had his head laying down on his arms, which were folded on a booth's table, hair spread out around his head. Smiling slightly, the redhead headed towards him and sat down across from him, noticing the bartender's glare.

"Hey, Vince," Reno whispered, rubbing his hand against the gunslinger's arm. "Feelin' alright?" A low groan reached his ears, making the redhead wince in sympathy. He jumped slightly was a red mug filled with coffee was placed before the brunette, hearing another groan from the man. He looked up at Tifa, who frowned at him while the Turk grinned nervously. He looked back at Vincent, who had wrapped his long, metallic fingers around the ceramic mug, slowly pulling it towards his head. Barely lifting his head off of the table, the gunner took a sip of the steamy, dark liquid before letting his head fall back onto his arms. "So...have fun last night?"

"...Last night...?" Vincent moaned, not lifting his head to look at the Turk. "...I...do not remember...what happened last night..."

"Nothin'?" Reno asked, frowning greatly.

"...Not...a thing..."

"Really?"

"...No. Why...did something...happen?"

"...Are ya _sure _ya don't remember? What's the last thing you remember from last night?" Reno asked, frowning greatly as his heart sped up and ached.

"...Ngh... ...Glitter...drinks...Marlene..." Vincent moaned before carefully lifting his head to take another sip, allowing the redhead to see his red-rimmed eyes and pale face.

"Aww, man!" Reno shouted, making the gunner groan before letting his head hit the table and curling his arms around his head in pain. "...Sorry, Vince. But that's..._so _unfair!" Another groan came from the gunman making the Turk grin sheepishly. "Sorry, again."

"...Reno...no offense..."

"...But...?"

"Go away. ...Far, far away."

"Fine," the redhead huffed before heading towards the bar counter, frowning greatly, "but I'll be back!" he replied . "...He doesn't remember, Teef!" he whined as he sat down at the bar.

"Oh thank the Planet!" the brunette woman said, sighing with relief.

"_What_?!"

"Come on, Reno, you practically molested him, yesterday!"

"I...did...no such thing!"

"Reno, look me in the eyes and tell me that you had nothing to do with Vincent's arousal, yesterday night," Tifa commanded, staring down the redhead, who flinched slightly. "And be completely honest!"

"All right, fine! I can't! Ya happy now, ya friggin' harpy?!"

"See? ...And what do you mean by 'harpy'?!" Tifa snapped before another groan came from the gunman's direction. "Sorry, Vincent, we'll keep it down. _What do you mean by it, Reno_?!"

"You're- ...Well, you."

"...Do I have to hit you again?"

"No!" Another groan came from the booths, one from Vincent the other from Cloud. "Oops?"

"We'll continue this conversation later, Reno," she hissed, glaring heatedly at the grinning Turk. "Now, go bring this to Cloud." She handed the redhead a blue mug of coffee, smiling sweetly even though the Turk knew she probably would have preferred to smash it over his head. He grinned widely at her before taking the mug over to the slouched blonde.

"Bottoms up, Blondie!" he said cheerily, making the swordsman moan before looking at him with the eyes of a kicked puppy. "Don't look at my like that; ya're the one who drank so much!"

"Shh!" Cloud muttered before nursing his migraine with the highly sweetened coffee that Tifa had sent over. "Please, just shh!"

"Ya need ta hold yer liquor better, yo," he advised before walking away. Sitting back down at the counter, two small white pills were held before his eyes.

"Bring these to Vincent," she said, looking sweetly over at the gunner, which made the Turk eye her warily. "They'll help with the pain in his head." Nodding, Reno became her errand-boy once more and brought the medicine to the gunslinger. Smiling, he sat next to the brunette instead of across from him, and put the pills down on the table, next to the mug of coffee, before wrapping his arms around the taller man. At the sudden contact, the ex-Turk jumped in his seat before clutching his head in pain.

"Sorry, Vince," Reno said softly as he snuggled into the man's side. "I didn't mean to scare ya, yanno?" A soft grunt came from the leather-clad man before he carefully took another sip of his drink. "Brought you somethin' to take fer yer head, 'kay?" Another grunt came from the gunner as he turned to look at the redhead still wrapped around him and pressed into his side. The Turk smiled at him before picking up the white pills and handing them to the gunslinger. His smiled widened even more when the medicine was accepted from his hand, gently removed by pale, long fingers before swallowed dryly.

"Hey, uh...Vince?" Reno began, still keeping his arms around the ex-Turk. "Ya mind if I ask ya another question?" When Vincent shook his head, the Turk decided to continue voicing his thoughts. "What'd ya say, that once yer over yer hangover, I...take ya out fer some ice cream?"

"...Ice cream?" Vincent asked softly as he finished off his coffee.

"Yeah, ice cream... Or we can get somethin' else, it's up to ya."

"...Anything?"

"Anythin' at all, Vince."

"...Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Uhh... F-forget that, what'd ya say? Huh?"

"...I do not know... _Why did that sound so familiar_?"

"Please, Vince?"

"...Why not?"

"Really?" At Vincent's nod, the Turk smiled greatly and tightly hugged the unsuspecting brunette, who yelped at the sudden squeezing before he was rocked side to side by Reno. "Ya won't regret it, I swear!"

"...That sounds so familiar, also..."

Reno grinned knowingly as he chuckled softly, saying, "Uhh...'s nothin'...heh heh..."

**End of Chapter Twenty**

Review for the next chapter. -_Grins meekly_-Uhh...sorry fer the wait...'m blonde an' kinda got distracted... Sad part, I was distracted by a song. 'S a great song too, "Shaketramp", ya'll know my favorite part of it within the first minute too-_grins_-. Then again, I had ta watch YYH a few..._hundred_...times...God, 'm hopelessly addicted. Oh (almost forgot) 'm doin' another poll so pick yer fave parin' fer a future story!

Thanks for reviewing:

**JeanneAndHerAlters**: -_Grins_-Both, if done right! -_Smiles_-Actually, I put the review reply up as soon as I read it, so it's up on the right chapter. -_Snickers_-Thanks! An' we can also mix it up with a few more thin's...-_smirks_-I'll let yer mind wander on what it is, though!

**animegirl999**: -_Grins_-I think the site was down when ya tried ta do tha'...'cause it was messin' with me 'round then, too. -_Snickers_-Yup! Aww, thanks! -_Twitches_-Oohh...cookie...

**d0rkgoddess**: -_Laughs_-Takes much ta scare me away! Oops?

**Favrite of Chaos**: -_Smirks_-Yeah, I do tha' every once in a while. Thanks!

**tala-fangirl**: -_Laughs_-Think he might worry more 'bout a different part of his anatomy-_cackles darkly_-.

**Spazzcakes**: Aww, thanks! -_Laughs_-I've got the same one! -_Grins_-'M the same way...might explain why we get along so well... Have fun there! -_Laughs_-I feel the same way 'bout most of mine... -_Grins_-Nah, got plenty of ideas still...forgot some of 'em but remember most! I jus' wonder if it's worth it...still decidin', though. -Laughs-It'll take a while, but I might end up givin' ya a nickname/petname 'cause tha's usually how I refer ta my friends-_grins_-. -_Smiles happily_-Thanks!

**Good Evening**: -_Laughs and cheers_-Yeah! 'S nice ta know someone think the same way I do! -_Snickers_-After all...he can't get much lower than bottm!

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Snickers_-Of course! -Laughs-Poor Reno, couldn't avoid the big, bad chocobo! Yay, fer cake, frostin', an' Vince!

**Heather V. Snape**: Yup!

**D3OPH3ST**: -_Laughs_-Tifa'd prob'ly skin him if he tried...well, more than he did... Definitely! Wait no more!

**Maumse**: -_Snickers_-Welcome back! -_Smiles_-An' ya do know tha' ya don't have ta re-review everythin' right, honeybun? -_Grins_-Too late, now! Oh well! -_Laughs_-I dunno...

**Mikhail**: Aww, thanks! An' sorry fer the wait, too, sweetie. -_Laughs_-Really? 'Cause there's been a ton! Thanks!

**carefreecat**: -_Snickers_-Doesn't it? Aww, thanks! -_Grins_-No worries, ya ain't the only one who found it ta be cute...I did too, 'long with a few others! Here ya go!


	21. Chapter 21

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Twenty One

Reno smiled happily at Vincent as he hugged him again before Reeve came down the stairs and into the bar. Upon seeing the gunslinger, and ignoring the Turk's presence, the man clad in a rumpled blue outfit sat down in the booth, facing the other brunette. "Morning, Vincent," he greeted, smiling a little too happily for a man who was covered in glitter the night before. The ex-Turk looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, making the other brunette wince slightly. "Have a rough morning?" He nodded in response before taking another sip of his coffee. "I know of a place that has hangover remedies, would you like me to get you one?"

"...If it is not too much trouble..." Vincent rasped, making Reeve smile even more.

"Not at all, I'll even pick up something to soothe your throat."

"That is not-"

"Be back soon!" he said cheerily before Reeve all but sprinted out of the Seventh Heaven. Vincent blinked momentarily, stunned into silence while Reno glared at the area he was sitting in.

"Wow," Tifa commented as he placed a small plate of danishes down on the booth's table. "It's rare to see Reeve in such a rush. I'm guessing that he went to get something for you, Vincent?" The gunner nodded, still in a silent stupor. "Also explains why Reno's looking a bit murderous. Anyways, enjoy the breakfast, and don't worry, there's no cinnamon in it, Vincent," she said with a wide grin before spinning on the heels of her feet to bring a similar plate of pastries to Cloud.

"Damn her," Reno hissed as he reached for the plate, picking up a strawberry danish as he frowned. "All-knowing...pushy..._bitch_!"

"...Why does Reeve upset you so much...?" Vincent asked, looking over at the redhead with confusion, completely ignoring the comment about his teammate. Hearing the question, the Turk paused before taking a large bite out of his danish, mumbling his reply with his mouth full, unintentionally spraying flaky pieces of food from his mouth onto the table. Unable to decipher the response, the gunner looked at his with bloodshot, even more confused eyes. "...What?" Knowing that he could not get out of answering the inquiry, the shorter man swallowed quickly.

"Well...uhh...we kinda went over this yesterday, yo," Reno said meekly, hoping that would appease Vincent. "Ya remember that, right?"

"...Not at all..." the brunette said as he reached for the plate of pastries with trembling fingers. "What happened, then?"

"Yesterday?" the redhead asked as he slid the plate closer to the gunslinger, noticing how he was shaking. As Vincent picked up a glazed, chocolate danish, he nodded before groaning and resting his head down on the table again, the danish still in his hand, which was near the plate. "Uhh...not much."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to ya?"

"...Yes."

"That hurts, Vince," Reno said, grinning playfully.

"The truth usually does," Vincent said, chuckling softly.

"So, how long do ya think-"

The Turk was cut off as he heard someone enter the Seventh Heaven. Looking over at the door, the redhead glared, realizing that Reeve had returned with a brown, paper bag. Reno's eye twitched as the man in blue sat down across from him and Vincent, putting the bag down softly on the table not wanting to hurt the other brunette's head with any unnecessary vibrations or sound.

"I'm back, Vincent," Reeve said gently, noticing how the gunner turned his head to look at him, though not lifting himself from the table. Smiling down at the man, he opened his bag and began to remove a few items from it, including a small container and some bright, white herbs. "This will help with the hangover," he said, putting the small container in front of the gunner's face. Curious, the leather-clad brunette rose up from the table and carefully opened the container, looking in it with confusion.

"Soup?" he asked, looking over at Reeve, who was smiling widely at him.

"Yeah, it's a special soup for hangovers, and I made sure that there's no sesame or cinnamon in it, so it's safe for you to eat." Vincent nodded hearing this, and before he could ask, Reeve held out a spoon for him, making the ex-Turk nod in appreciation before carefully taking it in his left hand. He switched the spoon to his right hand, putting the sweet danish back onto the plate first, uneaten. Reno watched his as he blew on a spoonful of the hot soup, his eyes following the spoon as it slipped between his lips. the Turk licked his own lips as he watched the gunslinger carefully eat a few more spoonfuls.

"I think it is helping," Vincent said, looking at Reeve in wonder.

"I know; great, isn't it?" Reeve said smiling as he picked up the pastry that the gunner had put down, taking a bite from it. "Chewing on these herbs will also make it easier for you to talk." The ex-Turk nodded, switching from the soup to the white herbs, having had his fill of soup. He cautiously put a small amount in his mouth, not noticing that Reno was still watching his mouth. At the sudden taste of peppermint, his eyes widened, making the other brunette chuckle. "It also tastes great. I sometimes use it instead of chewing gum."

"Bad breath, huh, Reeve?" Reno said, grinning almost evilly at the man across from him.

"Sometimes," he admitted, smiling at Vincent. "You can spit it out once the flavor's gone." The gunner nodded softly, glad that his head did not throb once he did so.

"Hey, Vince?" the redhead asked, getting the gunslinger's attention. "I got a question fer ya: how do ya feel 'bout amusement parks?"

"Amusement parks?" Vincent asked, as he removed the herbs from his mouth, slightly confused as to why they had turned a vibrant, golden color. "Do you mean like Gold Saucer?"

"Kinda," he said sneakily as he watched the ex-Turk place the chewed herbs into the ashtray on the table. "So, would ya wanna go?"

"That would depend on the day."

"Huh?"

"Vincent usually helps keep Marlene and Denzel entertained while Tifa runs the bar and Cloud's running deliveries," Reeve said, not even looking over at Reno.

"We could take 'em with us!" Reno offered, smiling widely at the curious look on Vincent's face.

"You are..._unusually _generous today..." the gunner replied, unsure of what was running through the redhead's mind. "What are you planning to do; attack Cloud?"

"What?" Reno asked, having not expected that as a response. "No! Of course not! Why would I do that?"

"Why would _you _be offering to take the children and myself to Gold Saucer? It is very uncharacteristic of you to do such."

"Is not! I...like kids."

"Liar," Reeve said, smirking.

"Hey, shut it!" Reno snapped, glaring at the chuckling brunette. "I didn't ask fer your two cents!"

"Technically, wouldn't it be just one cent, seeing how it was just one comment?"

"...Shut up, yo!"

Reeve laughed while Reno turned a deep red, glaring menacingly at the man clad in blue.

"Okay, why does Reno look like he's going to pop a blood vessel?" a voice commented, getting all three men to look over at Tifa. "I'm guessing it was Reeve?"

"Teef, 'splain ta 'em that I like kids an' can be nice!" Reno nearly pleaded, pouting pitifully at the bartender.

"Sorry, Reno, but that'd be lying," she replied cheerfully, making Reeve laugh. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Don't forget, you're paying to have that table repaired."

"What?!"

"I see you're feeling better, Vincent," Tifa said, smiling widely at the gunner, who just nodded.

"Is Cloud still hung over?" the ex-Turk asked her. "If so, he can have the remaining soup that Reeve bought, that way you will not have to nurse him back to his normal health."

"Thanks, Vincent!" she said cheerfully as she picked up the container. "I think it'll help! And maybe Cloud will learn that gin isn't his drink."

"Maybe," the gunner commented before she walked away. "Reeve, how much did this cost you?"

"Oh no, Vincent!" the other brunette said, grinning. "I'm not going to have you pay for something I bought for you."

"Though, we went over this in the hospital; I am not going to let you continuously do things for me, Reeve. So, how much was it?"

"Too bad, you already agreed to let me buy it."

"_You _already agreed to stop buying things for me as gifts."

"Well, don't consider it a gift, then."

"Then what was it?"

"A freebie!"

"Reeve, you said you would stop after giving me the magnum."

"Oh, yeah," Reno said bitterly. "Ya remember him givin' ya a gun, but not me givin' ya- ...N-never mind!"

"You gave Vincent something yesterday?" Reeve asked curiously, looking a bit angry with that fact.

"What did you give me, Reno?" Vincent asked, wondering why the redheaded Turk did not mention the 'gift' earlier when he asked about what happened.

"Uhh...'s nothin', really! ..._Kinda_."

"_What _was _it_, Reno?" Reeve nearly growled, making the Turk glare darkly at him.

"Ain't none of yer business, Sparkly! Ain't ya got some teeth ta exchange fer quarters, somewhere?!"

"I am NOT the Tooth Fairy!"

"Fine then, go find yer street corner ta go stand on!"

"Nor am I a whore!"

"Could 'ave fooled me!"

"Why are they arguing now?" a voice said calmly into Vincent's ear, startling him as it came from his left side, where no one was sitting earlier. He looked over at his teammate and shrugged. "Should we stop them, or watch until one of the others decided that they've had enough?"

**End of Chapter Twenty One  
**

Review for the next chapter. Sorry fer the wait, ya'll. -_Laughs_-I know, **_everyone_**'s OOC, but, hey, I never claimed that they'd be in character! So, oh well!

Thanks for reviewing:

**d0rkgoddess**: -_Snickers_-Yup!

**Heather V. Snape**: -_Grins_-I wouldn't know, so I'll take yer word on it. Thanks an' here ya go!

**JeanneAndHerAlters**: -_Snickers_-Okay, won't ask. Thanks!

**Maumse**: -_Laughs_-That we can! Aww, thankies! -_Snickers_-Ditto (an' not jus' the pokemon, neither!)! Most likely...after all, 's Vince we're talkin' 'bout! -_Laughs_-That reminded me so much of South Park! "Oh my God, you killed Kenny!" "You bastards!" -_Laughs_-. Here ya go, babe! -_Laughs_-Sad part 'bout that, I know exactly what ya 're describin'! 'M a dork, I know.

**tala-fangirl**: -_Snickers_-Yup!

**carefreecat**: -_Laughs_-A little of both! Thanks, sweetheart!

**animegirl999**: Maaaaaaayyyybe!

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Laughs_-Sneaky, sneaky Reno! Thanks! Yay fer cookies an' milk!

**vampirezombieduck**: Uhh, prob'ly ain't as soon as ya'd 'ave hoped, though. Sorry?

**D3OPH3ST**: -_Smiles triumphantly_-Glad ta hear it! Wait no more, sweetie!


	22. Chapter 22

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Twenty Two

Vincent paused looking over at the bickering pair and how no one else in the bar was bothering to interfere. "Leave them," the gunner muttered yawning. "I think I am going to take a nap while they work this out." Nanaki nodded and rest his headed on the gunslinger's lap while the man rest his head on his arms, which were folded over the table, letting his eyes fall shut.

As the two teammates fell asleep, Reno and Reeve continued to argue like small children, pausing once they heard the loud laughter coming from the actual children in the bar. The pair blushed while frowning slightly.

"Marlene, Denzel, good morning," Reeve said, while the Turk just huffed, looking away from them with a mutter of "Munchkins".

"What's going on?" Denzel asked, grinning at them as they blushed even more.

"It's a bit compli-"

"Ain't none of yer business, yo. Ain'tchya got some poor small animals at hassle?" Reno cut in with a smirk directed at the small brunette boy.

"Be nice, Reno," Reeve growled.

"Why? Ain't like he-"

"What's wrong with Uncle Vincent?" Marlene asked softly, getting everyone to turn and look at the sleeping man. "He must be really tired."

"Hangover," Denzel said, grinning. "He looks like Reno after some of Tifa's specialties."

"Hey!" the redhead snapped, glaring at the boy.

"Good morning you two!" Tifa said cheerfully from behind them, getting the children to turn and focus on her. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" the two voices chirped.

"Come on, I'll cook some up," she said, leading them farther into the bar.

"...Should we wake Vincent up?" Reeve asked, looking over at the slumbering ex-Turk. Reeve turned and looked over at Vincent with a soft smile.

"I think we should let him sleep. He doesn't get enough shut-eye as it is," the other man replied. Almost immediately after he said this, there was a large crash coming from the stairs, waking up the gunman and his sleeping teammate. All heads whipped towards the sound to see Yuffie lying in a furious heap at the bottom of the stairs while Cid was at the top, laughing loudly.

"'S WHAT YA GET!" the blonde smoker shouted, holding his sides as he laughed even harder.

"Cid!" Tifa snapped, glaring at the older man while the ninja jumped to her feet. "Yuffie could have been seriously hurt!" In an instant, the small girl ran up the stairs, charing Cid, who jumped out of the way, making her run into a small stand, knocking down a vase as she crashed into the floor once more. "Yuffie, stop it!"

"They're acting like kids. Don't they have any dignity?" Reno snorted.

"Reno," Reeve said, staring at the redhead like he could not have said anything more ridiculous. "You were acting like that not even two minutes ago."

"Was not!"

"Reno-"

"Maybe you two should stay away from each other?" Nanaki suggested before yawning lazily. "You bicker quite a bit."

"I agree," Vincent said nodding, looking slightly flushed. "Though, may I have a word with Reno, first?" Everyone at the table nodded and the pair left the bar, deciding to have their conversation outside. "What the hell were you thinking?!" the gunman hissed, glaring darkly at the redheaded Turk while blushing lightly.

"...Uh...when?" Reno asked, though had an inkling about what the taller man was referencing.

"You cannot do _that _in Tifa's bar!"

"So...ya remember, yo?"

"I have half a mind to strangle you where you stand Reno."

"What's the other half sayin'," the Turk purred, leaning against the brunette's chest while teasingly running his fingers down the gunslinger's arms. "That we should fuck out here?" Hearing this, Vincent blushed hotly before smacking him upside the head. "Ow! ...'S that a 'no'?"

"Reno," the brunette hissed, his eyes glowing darkly. "Do you not have any shred of dignity?"

"Of course I do! ...But ya gotta admit, Vince, it was hot!" Instead of a response, the gunner just glared darkly at the Turk. "An' 'sides, it wasn't _that _embarrassin', was it?"

"Yes...yes it was, Reno."

"Aww, c'mon, yo! Ya act like ya haven't been laid in years!" Getting a pointed look from the brunette, the redhead froze. "You haven't been laid in years?! How long?"

"Long enough..."

"I mean year-wise!"

"...Many years."

"Give me a number, yo."

"Why would I do that?"

"Why not?"

"Because it is none of your business."

"Please?! If I get with ya, we shouldn't keep any secrets!"

Hearing this, the brunette laughed softly. "Reno, I have more secrets than you can handle."

"Do not!" Vincent rolled his eyes before walking back into the Seventh Heaven. He heard the thin Turk following after him as he made his way to Tifa, who was plating the pancakes for Marlene and Denzel. After the children said a quick greeting to the gunman, they grabbed their plates and hurried off to eat by Cloud. Upon seeing the faux-vampire, the bartender smiled.

"Hi, Vincent!" she greeted. "How was-" the woman paused as a large amount of gil was placed down on the table. "What's this for?"

"The table that I damaged," Vincent said softly with a light blush.

"No, Vincent, I couldn't take-" She paused as the gunner nodded before walking away, leaving the money there. Knowing that it was his way of ending the argument, she sighed and took the bag, turning to glare and hiss at Reno. "See what you've done?!"

"Hey! He paid fer it, why 're ya still bitchin'?!" Reno whined.

"Because he wasn't supposed too! Vincent has enough 'sins' that he feels the need to 'repent' for! You just added to the list!"

"The fuck does that mean?!"

Tifa just growled before slapping him upside the head. "You're an idiot!" Reno glared at her before moving out of her swing-range; looking around the bar for the gunner. He smirked once he saw the brunette. Vincent was sitting next to Cloud and Denzel, Marlene in his lap while fixing her hair into a French braid, listening to her speak about the dream she had last night. "Sweet, huh?" she asked, cutting into the daydream he was starting to slip into.

"Yeah..." Reno said, smiling widely. "I think I know how ta get back into his good graces, yo!"

"Oh, and how's that?"

"Well, Vince likes kids right?"

"You aren't going to adopt a child for him, are you? Because that would be a _stupid _idea!"

"Nah! But close!"

"Dear Lord, what are you planning?"

Reno grinned widely before saying, "I got a plan!"

"I know I'm going to regret this, but if you tell me, I might be able to help..._or stop you_. So, what is it...?"

**End of Chapter Twenty Two  
**

Review for the next chapter. Sorry fer the wait, ya'll. Been a while, no?

Thanks for reviewing:

**yumie-darkness123**: Yup!

**animegirl999**: True! Here ya go, sweetie!

**twice-as-evil-as-you121212**: -_Laughs_-Might help clear up any confusion...'r confuse ya even more! -_Snickers_-True! Hmm...'m gonna go with airhead for a little while longer-_laughs_-!

**OvenBased**: Thanks!

**Maumse**: -_Laughs pervly_-Did ya jus' allude to a Ditto-dildo?! If not, I don't know what message ya tried ta get across ta me, but it failed! -_Laughs_-'M more of a chocolate-kinda gal. Patience, grasshopper! There will be smut, no worries, there! Here ya go, honey-cakes!

**carefreecat**: -_Laughs_-Well, that can be arranged! Here ya go!

**DeeVC**: Here ya go! Aww, thanks! Well, fer now he does. Thanks, babe!

**tala-fangirl**: Thanks!

**EvilValenStrife**: -_Laughs_-Well, here's more fer ya!

**YaoiOwnsYourSoul**: Thanks! Here ya go.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: The Way To His Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I own 'em. Can ya hear the sarcasm?

Setting: Dunno.

Summary: Reno attempts to worm his way into Vincent's heart...and his pants.

Dedicated to **Maumse**, who was gunnin' fer a RenoxVincent fic from me.

Warnings: Well, there's not tellin' where this'll go, if anywhere, so how should I know? Let's just be vague an' say anythin's a possibility. If ya'll want something ta happen, let me know. Oh, an' I never claim that they'll be in character, so heads up!

****

Chapter Twenty Three

Reno grinned widely before happily saying, "I'm gonna get him a kitten!"

Hearing this Tifa's jaw dropped. "Are you insane?!"

"What? It's a good idea!"

"Reno, we don't even know if he like's cats!"

"...A puppy, then?"

"Why a small animal?"

"Why not? He obviously likes small people, so why not small animals?"

"Listen carefully Reno: they're not 'small people', they're children. In addition to that: have you ever seen Vincent with animals?"

"....Does Red count?"

"No!"

"Then nope!"

"EXACTLY!"

"....Then I got no idea what to get him."

"Don't get him anything, just be nice and on your best behavior!"

Reno grinned widely, "When am I not?"

"Do you want a list?"

"Hey!"

Tifa smiled sweetly, patting Reno on the head. "Now, go bother someone else, and not Vincent!"

Reno smirked as he waltzed towards the gunner. "I don't bother Vince. ....Hey, Vince! Can I talk ta ya alone?"

Vincent looked up at the redhead as Marlene climbed off of his lap, "...All right?" Reno nodded and grabbed the gunner by the wrist, pulling him away from the group and up the stairs into an empty room. "You wanted to talk?"

Reno grabbed the front of Vincent's shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. The gunner's eyes went wide as their lips and bodies pressed together before he took control of the kiss. He closed his eyes before kissing back hungrily, Reno's hands running down his body before he was pushed to the bed, snapping him out of the lust-filled haze he was in.

"We shouldn't," Vincent panted as Reno straddled him.

Reno grinned, purring in his ear, "Why not?" The Turk ground his hips firmly against Vincent's, making the brunette moan softly. The gunner grabbed Reno's hips before flipping them over, pinning him to the bed before kissing him back heatedly, making the redhead groan before wrapping his legs around the member of Avalanche. The gunman deeply kissed him while running his hands down the Turk's sides, eliciting a moan from the other man, who was thrusting up against him, making his cock harder.

Vincent broke the kiss, lips red as he panted, "We shouldn't do this here...."

"C'mon, we're in a room; what's a better place?" Reno asked before suddenly smirking. "Should we fuck in a booth downstairs?"

The gunner smacked him across the back of the head. "No. I meant that we shouldn't do this in Tifa's bar."

"But it's cold outside!"

".......Like talking to a moron."

"Well, what'd ya mean, yo?"

"I _do _have a room at the inn, Reno..."

"So?"

"Never mind, forget it," Vincent said, moving to sit next to Reno. The Turk sat up, not liking the movement.

"Hey! Finish what ya started!"

"You started it, and no."

"C'mon, yo! I'm a great fuck an' I'm SURE you are too! Ya look like a closeted freak." Vincent's eyes narrowed as he reached over and grabbed a pillow, whipping Reno in the head with it. "......Did ya just hit me with a pillow?"

The gunner grinned, "Yes."

Smirking, Reno grabbed the other pillow and hit Vincent back, "Them be fightin' words, Vince!"

"Then it's a good thing you Turks can't fight."

"Oh! Low blow and LIES!" Vincent laughed softly, smacking Reno in the face with the pillow as the Turk grinned, smacking him back. "So it's a war ya want, yo? It's a war ya'll get!" The gunner raised an eyebrow, smirking as he smacked Reno again, starting the pillow fight.

A bit into the fight, both were laughing as they moved about the bed, smacking each other all of with the pillows until Reno tackled Vincent to the bed, lying on top of him, panting heavily. "I win, you're finished!"

Vincent chuckled, looking at Reno with a small smile, "How do you get that?"

"I'm on top of you!"

"So?"

"So I win!"

Vincent chuckled, flipping them over. "I win, then."

"Nuh-uh! I won first!"

"Yet, I am on top."

Reno smirked widely, thrusting his hips against Vincent's, seeing the gunner blush lightly. "If yer on top, might as well do something."

"...Something?" Vincent asked, raising an eyebrow as he tried not to squeak, the Turk grinding their hips together.

"Yup; something that involves the two of us..."

"....."

"I'll give you a hint, seeing how you still ain't movin'. Strip me naked, yo."

"That's not a hint, that's a demand, Reno."

"Semantics. Get to undressin', Vince!"

**End of Chapter Twenty Three  
**

Review for the next chapter. Sorry fer makin' ya'll wait; here's next chapter. Gonna try ta update another fic tomorrow: if ya got any preferences, let me know! Merry Chstristmas / Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, New Year, whatever floats yer boat, but I will NEVER tell something "Happpy Holidays". See ya'll soon!

Thanks for reviewing:

**yumie-darkness123**: Aww, thanks, sweetie!

**Mamse**: -_Laughs_-Sorry? Thanks! Ended up disappointin' ya, though.

**twice-as-evil-as-you121212**: -_Laughs_-Well, the other option is Hojo, so lets go with 'no'.

**DeeVC**: -_Grins meekly_-I know. Here ya go.

**animegirl999**: -_Laughs_-Here ya go, sweetie.

**EvilValenStrife**: Well, wait no more!

**YaoiOwnsYourSoul**: -_Laughs_-. Thanks!

**viva rose**: Thank ya, Hon!

**ReneUzumaki16**: I'll take that as a compliment! -_Grins meekly_-But sorry fer gettin' ya kicked out.

**RyouSeiryuu**: Aww, thanks, sweetie!

**Aeris1172**: -_Smiles_-Thanks!

**dark. lights**: (Had ta put the space 'r it wouldn't show up) Aww, thanks, sweetie! Hopefully before Christmas.

**nowherex**: Thanks, sweetheart!


End file.
